Bienvenidos a la jungla
by Valeentine
Summary: Un accidente aéreo lleva a los estudiantes de Konoha High School a quedar atrapados en una isla desierta. Mal heridos y sin saber como sobrevivir siendo náufragos ¿Podrán Sakura y sus amigos convertir el compañerismo escolar en un equipo de supervivencia? Viviendo día y noche juntos, ¿podrán seguir ocultando el amor?
1. Aviso publico!

**Hola a todos los antiguos lectores!**

 **me manifiesto desde...no se cuanto tiempo ha pasado que publiqué esta historia.**

 **Al igual que todos ustedes desde Chile sufrimos los daños causados por el coronavirus y bajo una cuarentena les escribo desde mi hogar.**

 **Primero que nada decirles que espero, todos se encuentren sanos y salvos junto a sus seres queridos, apoyo para quienes están sufriendo y fuerza para quienes están pasando por el lado mas oscuro de esta pandemia. A todos nos ha afectado de forma diferente, no es momento de hablarles de mi situación, pero si de volver a compartir algo con ustedes. No tengo mucho que ofrecer, solo esta pobre historia que ha estado en pausa por mucho debido a proyectos que hoy se ven pausados, y bueno si debo estar encerrada aquí en mi casa por lo menos les llevaré a sus hogares la continuación de esta linda historia que siempre ha sido mi favorita.**

 **No se si aun hay lectores que la recuerden o quieran seguir leyéndola, pero aunque haya solo una persona a la que la haga feliz y le haga mas llevadera esta situación , yo la seguiré escribiendo.**

 **Les recomiendo que a partir del jueves vuelvan a leer la historia porque yo la volví a leer y dije, vamos lo puedes hacer mejor, así que estoy reescribiendo muchas partes que las comenzaré a subir a penas estén listas. No estoy segura si borrar todos los capítulos para así comenzar a subirla otra vez con las modificaciones, no quiero perder los comentarios que habían desde el comienzo ya que son lo mas lindo de todo este proyecto, ¿alguien sabe si se borrarían si borro el capitulo?**

 **Escríbanme un mensaje para saber que piensan de todo esto, si necesitan con quien hablar también me pueden contar su experiencia de estos últimos meses y bueno saber que esperan de esta historia.**

 **Les mando un abrazo gigante! y fuerza que esto va a pasar! el mundo no se puede acabar aun...no todavía.**

 **Besos**


	2. Adiós vida mía

Y señores se reescribe la historia! Saludarlos cordialmente a todos nuevamente y darles la bienvenida a este fic 2.0, no tengo mucho que decir más que contarles que he decidido subir la historia nuevamente desde cero, no pienso cambiar el rumbo ni el final que ya tenía planeado, pero si modificar ciertas escenas, ciertos diálogos, agregar otros personajes y darle realmente importancias a escenas que se lo merecen. No pude evitar que me quedara más largo, pero no creo que eso sea un inconveniente para ustedes, eso espero. Realmente me gustaron demasiado estas nuevas modificaciones, siento que lo intensifican todo, a mi no me gusta apresurar las historias solo para llegar al beso tan esperado o la declaración de amor o incluso el final feliz, las historias toman tiempo y deben tener un buen desarrollo, así que sin más que decir, tomen asiento, enciendan su computadora o celular y afírmense que esto se viene bueno!

 _Bienvenidos a la Jungla_

 **Capitulo 1: Adiós, vida mía**

- _Se les pide a todos los pasajeros nuevamente abrochar su cinturón y colocar las mesas en posición vertical_ \- se escucho la voz por el alto parlante.

El avión se sacudió abruptamente alarmando a todos. Los gritos y el temor se apodero del lugar.

-¡No puede ser, vamos a morir! – grito una rubia con desesperación.

-¡Cálmate Ino! – grito el chico de coleta tomando el brazo de su amiga con firmeza.

Otra sacudida hizo que los respiradores de emergencia cayeran y una alarma resonó en todo el lugar.

- _Todos los pasajeros deben guardar la calma_ – volvió a hacerse presente la voz por alto parlante.

Si la azafata que hablaba creía que eso era posible estaba loca. Todos estaban fuera de sí, trataban de arrancar de una muerte definitiva, otros más sensatos solo se hundieron en sus rezos y suplicas abrazando a sus seres queridos. Eran una masa de desconocidos con un mismo e inminente destino.

El avión comenzó a irse en picada hacia tierra y entre fuertes golpes y tambaleos se denotaba como los pilotos luchaban por mantener la gran maquinaria en vuelo.

-No por favor, no – susurro una pelirosa con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y las uñas encajadas en los mangos del asiento.

-Tranquila Sakura-chan, yo estoy contigo – dijo el rubio sentado junto a ella tomándole la mano – solo no sueltes mi mano – la chica asintió con el temor impregnado en su mirada.

No había escapatoria, todo acabaría en un par de minutos.

-Sasuke-kun, toma mi mano – pidió la pelirosa al chico que estaba sentado a su otro costado. El nombrado Sasuke tenía la vista fija en el asiento en frente de él, había caído en una especie de trance debido al pánico, pero la voz de la chica lo hizo reaccionar. Él solo asintió y tomo la mano de su compañera.

Las turbinas del avión comenzaron a acelerarse, el lugar fue inundado por el sonido del motor sobrecalentado. Finalmente todo se desato con la explosión del ala derecha y las hélices deteniéndose, el fuego carcomió y entro por el costado del avión y la gente gritó rogando por misericordia.

La pelirosa junto a los dos chicos cerraron los ojos y apretaron sus manos con firmezas, solo les quedaba esperar.

….

Era un 4 de diciembre cuando todos los estudiantes de último año de la escuela Konoha High School presenciaban su graduación, todos vestidos con sus togas, sentados escuchando el tan emotivo discurso que los despedía del recinto de donde todos se conocieron.

-Hoy despedimos a nuestros estudiantes con gran tristeza y orgullo sabiendo que crecerán para ser unos grandes profesionales – hablaba la directora, una mujer rubia y de cuerpo voluptuoso, desde el escenario.

Entre los asientos se encontraba Sakura Haruno, una pelirosa con planes de entrar a la facultad de medicina. Era muy bonita, una exótica cabellera, ojos color jade, tez nívea y silueta delgada; era una muchacha llena de vida.

En esa situación solo se limitaba a observar sus compañeros sentados a su alrededor, aceptaba que era una bonita ceremonia, pero no iba a conmoverse como su amiga Ino que lloraba desconsoladamente unos asientos mas allá. Por otra parte junto a ella estaba su rubio amigo, Naruto, quien lanzaba bostezo tras bostezo durante toda la ceremonia, si había alguien a quien extrañaría al irse a la universidad seria a él y claramente a… Sasuke Uchiha.

Durante toda su vida ella había hecho varios amigos, como Ino Yamanaka, Temari no Sabaku y Hinata Hyuga, pero dos personas eran esenciales para ella, una era Naruto, el rubio la había atrapado cuando tenía 8 años, era una niña algo tímida en ese entonces, él se le acerco sonriendo y le pregunto si quería ser su novia, ella cubierta por la vergüenza y el rubor se le negó, y le sorprendió aún mas que el pequeño rubio le siguiera insistiendo por varios días hasta que le propuso que fueran amigos por el momento y así lo siguieron siendo hasta ahora que tenían 17 años.

La otra persona era Sasuke Uchiha, el pelinegro mas apuesto que jamás había conocido, él era amigo de Naruto y por medio del rubio ella pudo conocerlo. Desde pequeña estuvo enamorada de él y aunque le dio muchas señales nunca se lo confesó y pudo vivir con solo la amistad. Los tres habían sido inseparables desde pequeños, cada uno supo sobrellevar las personalidades de los otros y ahora para Sakura era tan difícil dejarlos ir.

Y aunque no todos fueran tan especiales como Naruto y Sasuke, jamás olvidaría a ninguno de ellos, no olvidaría a Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Temari, Gaara y Kankuro

Cuando el discurso terminó cada uno fue llamado a subir al escenario y recibir su diploma, algunos solo sonreían y posaban para la foto, otros como Naruto brincaban como mandriles, pero independiente de eso la ceremonia fue sumamente emotiva. Cuando ella subió escucho los gritos de Naruto aplaudiéndola y animándola, sus padres a lo lejos también se hacían presentes con sus gritos y cuando se volteo a verlos también vio a Sasuke darle una pequeña sonrisa de aprobación.

-Felicitaciones recién graduados – dijo una voz por el alto parlante y acto seguido todos los presentes aplaudieron y vitorearon a los celebrados.

….

-Ay Sakura, te extrañaré tanto – decía una Ino ya muy pasada de copas.

Luego de la graduación hubo una gran fiesta en la mansión Hyuga, donde el alcohol y la comida abundaban, todos los graduados compartían la que quizás sería su última fiesta juntos.

-Vamos puerca, nos veremos las caras todo el viaje – decía Sakura entre risas.

-Ella tiene razón, Ino, siempre eres tan fastidiosa – dijo Shikamaru rascándose la nuca tendido en un sofá.

-Ya no será lo mismo – insistía Ino.

-Ya deja de amargar la situación y disfruta, Ino – dijo Kiba sirviendo una nueva tanda de vasos.

\- Kiba tiene razón – apoyo Naruto alzando su vaso – chicos, creo que es un buen momento para brindar.

-¡Ay que estúpidez por favor!, ¿Qué acaso estamos en una boda? – bufó Temari colocando los ojos en blanco.

-Cállate y bájale a la música – respondió Naruto ignorando el comentario.

-¿Por qué quieres brindar? – dijo Kankuro sonriendo a la vez que abrazaba a Sakura por sobre el hombro amistosamente.

-Bueno primero, suelta a Sakura-chan – ordeno apuntando al chico con expresión severa, ante lo cual todos rieron. En la escuela era bien sabido que al el trió amistoso de Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke era muy difícil entrar, primero porque Naruto era muy celoso con sus mejores amigos, Sasuke era mezquino con todos los demás y Sakura por lo general pasaba al pendiente de que esos dos no se mataran uno al otro – quiero brindar por nosotros, porque lo logramos chicos y no fue fácil, para mí no lo fue, créanme – todos volvieron a reír – y también brindar porque…¡Brasil será nuestro! – grito alzando el vaso siendo imitado por los demás.

Todos bebieron sus tragos y al terminar Sakura no pudo evitar mirar a Sasuke el cual estaba rellenando su vaso con cerveza nuevamente, ese chico ya no sería el amor de su infancia, pero siempre lo recordaría como el amigo frío, inexpresivo y más fiel que pudo tener. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo era odioso y amargado, hubo ocasiones en las que la defendió de quienes la molestaban o trataban de propasarse con ella, no era algo completamente caballero, más bien todo terminaba en golpes.

-¿Te aburres?– preguntó Sakura dándole un largo trago a su cerveza, ¿a qué edad se supone que él dejaba de ponerla nerviosa? - se que estas cosas no te gustan.

-Si no fuera por Naruto no hubiera venido a esto – respondió mirando con indiferencia a los demás que reían.

Una vida escolar juntos y Sasuke Uchiha jamás era el alma de la fiesta. Era tan irracional el hecho de que él siendo la persona mas antipática en la escuela también fuera el más solicitado, pero ella no los culpaba. No había chico que no quisiera ser aceptado por él o chica que no tratara de llamar su atención. Y bueno Naruto y Sakura no eran considerados los más populares, más bien eran la cerebrito y el payaso, quienes el Uchiha aceptaba junto a él.

-Tranquilo, ya no tendrás que aguantarnos más – bromeó fingidamente.

Sasuke la observó y sonriendo de manera arrogante golpeó su frente.

-Tú y Naruto ya están en la lista de visitas de mi universidad – dijo observando el acostumbrado sonrojo que solía provocar en la pelirosa.

-Eso… eso es genial – respondió sorprendida sintiendo como su cara comenzaba a calentarse – yo… yo iré a verte, ¡claro que iré a verte! – continuó tratando de retomar la compostura que años de trabajo le habían costado junto a él.

-¡Sakura! – Interrumpió Kiba acercándose a la mesa – encárgate de Naruto, ¿quieres?, le dije que no tomara Vodka, pero ya está arriba de los muebles tirándolo todo.

-¡Maldita sea, Naruto! – grito la pelirosa alcanzando a sostener al rubio que caía de las escaleras - ¡¿Por qué siempre terminas así en las fiestas, idiota?!

-¡Sakura-chan, quiéreme! – gritaba el rubio abrazando con fuerza a su amiga.

Sasuke miró a esos dos desde su lugar, gruño con fastidio y se dirigió a hacia ellos tirando de la camisa de Naruto para cargarlo en su hombro.

…..

Dos días después todos se encontraban en el aeropuerto siendo acompañados por sus familias para despedirlos.

-Mi bebe, te extrañaremos tanto – decía una delgada mujer castaña con pequeñas arrugas en el rostro, abrazando a su hija con angustia.

-Mamá, solo serán dos semanas – se quejaba Sakura con vergüenza.

-Sakura tiene razón, Mebuki querida, debemos ser fuertes – decía su padre siendo firme - pero… ¡es que mi bebe se va tan lejos! – exclamo dejándose llevar por la pena.

Sakura estaba aprisionada entre los brazos de sus padres y desde su posición podía ver como sus amigos estaban en situaciones muy similares.

Cuando sus padres finalmente la soltaron pudo distinguir a Naruto

Naruto, el cual observaba todo sonriendo inquieto, movía sus manos jugando con el boleto y el pasaporte, pero más que divertido se mostraba incomodo y eso era porque a diferencia de sus amigos a él nadie lo venía a despedir, ni a avergonzarlo con abrazos y cariños. Los padres de Naruto murieron trágicamente en un accidente de auto cuando él era muy pequeño, su tutor Jiraiya se hacía cargo de él, pero solía pasar en viajes de negocios, por lo que Naruto cuando llegaba a casa siempre estaba solo.

Sakura desde su lugar le comenzó a hacer señas para que el chico se les acercara.

-¡Sakura-chan, hola! – Saludo el rubio arrastrando su equipaje consigo – ¡Viejo Kizashi!, señora Haruno, ¿Cómo están? – dirigiéndose al matrimonio con los cuales llevaba años compartiendo; mientras les daba esa sonrisa que mostraba esa gran hilera de dientes.

-¡Oh Naruto, no puedo creer que se van tal lejos! – exclamo la mamá de Sakura abrazando con fuerza al rubio mientras el padre de la chica le palmeaba la espalda sonriendo.

El rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero se sentía reconfortado con el abrazo de la señora. Sakura lo tomo del brazo cuando sus padres lo soltaron y fue esta vez ella quien lo abrazo.

-¿Nervioso? – le pregunto la chica durante el abrazo.

-Un poco – admitió él sonriendo.

Cuando ambos se soltaron del abrazo comenzaron a platicar animadamente de todo lo que harían y a dónde irían durante su viaje, los ojos de ambos adolecentes brillaban de la emoción, era primera vez que viajarían tan lejos y solos. Luego de un rato se fijaron en su alrededor y vieron a Sasuke quien venía llegando al lugar solitariamente llevando consigo su maleta y una mochila. Al igual que Naruto, Sasuke había corrido una suerte muy parecida, había perdido a sus padres, quienes fueron asesinados cuando unos tipos entraron a robar a su casa, fue bestial y eso explicaba la frialdad con la que Sasuke solía tratar a la gente, por otro lado su hermano Itachi Uchiha era una historia aparte. Luego de ver que aquel era el lugar que le correspondía, Sasuke se quedo parado junto a la pared mirando a todos sin tener a nadie a quien acudir.

-Mira, ahí viene el teme – anuncio Naruto

-Sasuke-kun, ven – llamo Sakura agitando su mano. Sasuke los vio y sonriendo de manera arrogante se acerco a ellos

-Hola, idiotas – Saludo el Uchiha llegando junto a sus amigos.

-Cambia esa cara, teme, ¡nos vamos a Brasil! – dijo Naruto apretando los puños con entusiasmo.

-Ay Sasuke, ¿puedes creer que se van tan lejos? – volvió a hablar la madre de Sakura envolviendo al pelinegro en un abraso maternal. Sasuke al instante se quedo como piedra en su lugar por la vergüenza.

-Si mamá, ya le dejaste bien claro a todo el aeropuerto de que nos vamos lejos – dijo Sakura con fastidio.

Y cuando la madre de Sakura iba a protestar una voz se escucho por el altoparlante.

- _Todos los pasajeros con destino a Rio de Janeiro ya pueden comenzar a pasar por policía internacional_ – anuncio una voz femenina.

Todos asumieron que ya era momento de decir adiós.

-Antes de que se vayan chicos, déjenme tomarles una foto – pidió la delgada y pequeña mujer

-Pero mamá – se quejo la pelirosa – papá dile algo.

-No seas así Sakura, no te veremos por un buen tiempo – dijo el hombre.

-Vamos Sakura-chan, solo es una foto – dijo Naruto tirando tanto de ella como de Sasuke para que posaran en la foto.

-No me tires, dobe – se quejo Sasuke colocándose a un lado de Sakura.

Con los tres en posición el flash anuncio la captura. La mujer bajo la cámara y los miró con profunda ternura.

-Buen viaje, chicos, este puede ser el último viaje que tengan con todos sus compañeros juntos así que disfrútenlo mucho, háganle caso a sus profesores– les deseo con voz amorosa y maternal - Naruto, Sasuke, cuiden de mi Sakura. – ambos jóvenes asintieron en respuesta.

-Nos vemos en dos semanas – se despidió la pelirosa agitando la mano.

….

Todos los adolecentes se alejaron de sus familias y se reunieron en la fila hacia el mostrador donde se les pedía a cada uno sus documentos y boleto de avión

-Escuchen chicos asegúrense de tener todos sus documentos a mano, los oficiales se los pedirán a continuación y tratemos de hacerlo lo más rápido posible y así….-

-Déjalos Yamato, no son niños pequeños – interrumpió un hombre de cabellera grisácea en la fila leyendo su pequeño libro – pueden hacerlo solos.

\- ¡Nos espera una larga noche, Yamato, amigo!, dejemos que los muchachos se encarguen de esto – apoyó otro hombre de cejas prominentes.

-Kakashi, Gay, somos sus profesores se supone que estamos aquí para cuidarlos – alegó Yamato.

-A decir verdad ellos ya se graduaron, no somos sus profesores, si no fuera porque la escuela organizo todo esto, no deberíamos estar aquí – el peliplata respondió rascando su nuca

-Concuerdo con eso Kakashi-sensei, ustedes no deberían estar aquí – apoyó Naruto, mirándolos con molestia

-Bueno, eso sería posible de no ser por el último incidente en la isla Jeju en Corea, Naruto…

-¡Fueron esos estúpidos mono, ellos me atacaron primero!

-Si claro, los monos – comento Sakura golpeándole el hombro al rubio.

\- Te dije que debiste dejar que lo siguieran golpeando, Sakura – comento Sasuke.

-¡Que no fue culpa mía! – chillo el rubio tratando de golpear a Sasuke, pero sus demás compañeros lo detuvieron.

-Chicos la cosa es que solo deben decir que es un paseo escolar y no habrá problemas, respondan a todas las preguntas que les hagan

\- Basta Yamato, mientras ninguno tenga antecedentes penales o sea fugitivo de la ley esto no será un problema – dijo Kakashi, para luego dar un largo bostezo que se ahogó en su particular cascarilla que cubría la mitad de su rostro.

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿alguna vez ha tomado un avión? – Cuestionó la pelirosa mirándolo acusadoramente – muchas cosas pueden salir mal.

El hombre la miro y despreocupadamente le sonrió.

-Si te sientes asustada puedes tomar mi mano, Sakura – habló alzando su mano levemente.

-Aléjese de ella, pervertido – interrumpió Naruto interponiéndose entre su amiga y su profesor.

Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke habían sido alumnos de Kakashi Hatake desde hace muchos años y la relación entre ellos era muy cercana.

-Chicos es su turno – aviso Gay, el maestro de gimnasia más extraño de la escuela.

-¡Gay-sensei! Estoy tan feliz de que usted venga con nosotros – exclamó Lee detrás de su maestro alzando los brazos.

-¡Lo sé, Lee! Y prepárate que tendremos duros entrenamientos bajo el intenso y húmedo calor de Brasil – alzando su puño en alto. Ambos se tomaron las manos mirando el horizonte con emoción.

El grupo de graduados continúo el proceso de rutina hasta que finalmente todos pasaron a la sala de espera donde aguardarían la hora del abordaje.

-¡Sakura-chan, mira ahí venden ramen! – grito Naruto arrastrando a la pelirosa a una de las tiendas.

-¡Naruto, acabamos de llegar, por favor! – respondió tratando de zafarse del agarre sin éxito.

Sasuke los miró con molestia y los siguió unos pasos más atrás. Aun faltaban más de 2 horas para subir al avión y por la ventana solo se podían ver las luces de la ciudad en la oscura noche, aquel seria un viaje nocturno y por el momento Sasuke solo podía pensar lo mucho que le costaría dormir.

-¡Esto es emocionante! – decía Kiba tomando a Hinata y Shino por los hombros, llevándolos a trote hacia las tiendas de souvernirs.

Los chicos estaban repartidos por todo el recinto, tomándose fotos, comprando algo de comida o solo mataban el tiempo mirando distraídamente los aparadores de las tiendas.

-¿Ustedes no van a comer nada? – pregunto Naruto llegando junto a sus amigos con montones de comida.

-Con mi café estoy bien – respondió Sakura revisando su teléfono, mientras se sentaba junto a su profesor de cabello plateado.

-Yo guardo mis frituras para el avión, calman mis nervios – respondió Chouji sentado en la fila de enfrente

-¿Quién puede comer así a las 2 de la mañana? – dijo Sasuke sentado unos asientos mas allá.

-Eso será un problema de indigestión seguro, ¿has visto los baños de un avión, Naruto? – dijo Kakashi sin despegar su vista de su libro.

-Saben, si no querían solo tenían que decir que no – respondió el rubio enojado, sentándose junto a Sakura.

….

El tiempo siguió avanzando, el aeropuerto se volvía más frio y los asientos más incómodos, el lugar que hace una hora era un completo bullicio ahora estaba en completo silencio con la mayoría de los viajeros quedándose dormidos.

Sakura estiró su cuello en círculos, tratando de amenizar lo incomoda que estaba en ese asiento, nada ayudaba el hecho de que Naruto dormía plácidamente dejando su cabeza recargada sobre ella. Sakura lo miró con molestia, pero no dijo nada.

-Si quieres quitártelo de encima solo ponte de pie – habló Sasuke desde su lugar.

No se había dado cuenta de que él la observaba.

-Je, je si debería, ¿no? – Dijo sintiéndose tonta, pero finalmente suspiró y se quedo así – Sasuke-kun tú… - pero calló. Calló al ver fugazmente a un chico pelirrojo desconocido quizás unos años mayor que ella, que la miraba intensamente unas filas de asiento mas allá. Ella se sintió incomoda, pero mantuvo la mirada, él al ser consciente de que la pelirosa lo había notado le sonrió en respuesta.

-Sakura… ¡Sakura! – llamó una voz masculina haciéndola reaccionar.

\- Sasuke-kun – dijo volviendo en sí, y en cuanto giro la mirada para buscar a ese pelirrojo nuevamente él ya no estaba ahí.

-Nos llaman – aviso el pelinegro empujando a Naruto para despertarlo.

- _Se les pide a todos los pasajeros del vuelo 180 con destino a Rio de Janeiro, por favor acercase a la puerta de embarque – repitió una voz por el altoparlante._

\- ¡Es el nuestro! – exclamo Ino emocionada parándose de un salto.

-Bien chicos, asegúrense de llevar toda sus cosas – habló Yamato vigilando que todo estuviera en orden.

-¡Shikamaru, ya me estoy comenzando a asustar! – habló Chouji con gotas de sudor corriendo por su rostro mientras se colocaban a la fila.

\- Tranquilo, los aviones son más seguros que los autos – alentó Kankuro unos puestos más atrás.

-¿Tu que sabes?, nunca haz viajado – dijo Temari mirándolo con burla, ante lo cual Kankuro le jaló el pelo iniciando una pequeña disputa a la cual Gaara le puso fin con brusquedad.

En un instante todos volvieron a estar activos y ansiosos por subirse al tan esperando avión y en cuanto estuvieron dentro buscaron sus asientos correspondientes, iban en clase turista, así que no era gran lujo el que los rodeaba, filas de tres asientos y una buena vista de la cola del avión, pero para ellos era perfecto.

Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto se sentaron juntos, con la chica en el medio. Desde su lugar Sakura lograba tener visión de todos sus amigos, Ino discutía con Shikamaru quien la hacía callar, Chouji ya había abierto su bolsa de frituras, Kiba se quejaba de que Shino no le prestaba atención y así con cada uno de ellos.

- _Bienvenidos sean todos los pasajeros al vuelo 180, esperamos este viaje sea de su agrado, por favor, pongan atención a las indicaciones que les darán en estos momentos los asistentes de vuelo_ – anunció una voz por el altoparlante

Sakura miro al frente y pudo ver como las azafatas indicaban las medidas de seguridad.

-¿Todo bien, Sakura-chan? – pregunto Naruto tocando la mano de la chica.

-Sí, solo estoy un poco nerviosa, quizás porque es un viaje largo – confesó sonriendo levemente, el rubio la imito y ambos volvieron a prestarle atención a la mujer frente a ellos.

Luego de un rato de informaciones el avión despegó, se escucho un quejido de temor por varios de los chicos, pero al fin la gran máquina ya mantenía vuelvo por encima de las nubes en medio de la absoluta oscuridad de la noche.

-Pero que buena vista – dijo Naruto irónicamente cerrando la cortina de la ventanilla.

-¿y que querías, delfines saltando hacia el atardecer? – bromeó Sakura con la vista puesta en un libro de bolsillo.

-Eres un idiota – dijo Sasuke concentrado en su laptop.

-En fin, despiértenme cuando lleguemos – respondió el rubio echando el asiento levemente hacia atrás y acomodándose en él, quedándose prontamente dormido.

-Naruto no cambia – comento Sakura a Sasuke sin despegar la vista del libro.

-Hmp – respondió el Uchiha sonriendo de lado – siempre será el mismo estúpido.

-Eso espero – dijo ella riendo.

Las horas pasaron y pequeños rayos de luz comenzaban a asomarse en el horizonte, no faltaba mucho para que amaneciera, en todo el avión se escuchaban amenas conversaciones de aquellos que la ansiedad de estar volando les había quitado el sueño, leves zumbidos de música que provenían de los auriculares de la gente y ronquidos de aquellos que ningún vuelo los perturbaría.

-¡Ya me quiero bajar de este avión! – exclamo Kiba estirándose en su asiento.

-¡Ya deja de quejarte! – le habló Kankuro desde su puesto.

-¡Pues ya me duelen las piernas! – Contraataco Kiba mirando al castaño acusadoramente – caminare un rato – finalizó poniéndose de pie.

-Pero como fastidian estos hombres – comento Temari sentada junto a sus hermanos.

-Pues yo estoy sentada junto al peor – dijo Ino empujando con el codo a Shikamaru, quien dormía plácidamente.

-Idiotas no hablen tan fuerte, hay más gente aquí – dijo Sakura mirando por sobre los asientos.

-Ella tiene razón – apoyo Gaara con la vista puesta en el exterior.

-Aunque sea podrían poner una película – comentó Tenten aburrida.

-Si, bueno la película no estaba dentro de la tarifa que la escuela pagó – dijo Yamato sentando junto a Kakashi y Gay.

-Tsunade-sama tampoco quiso aceptar mi sugerencia de la barra libre durante el vuelo - dijo Gay apenado observando cómo aun no traían el desayuno

Los chicos continuaron la conversación hablando en susurros, pero todos guardaron silencio cuando una voz femenina resonó por todo el avión.

- _El capitán nos informa que sufriremos momentáneas turbulencia que pasarán dentro de poco, por favor volver a sus asientos, abrochar sus cinturones y guardar la calma, gracias_ – informó una de las azafatas.

-¿Donde está Kiba-kun? – preguntó preocupada Hinata estirando su cuello para localizar a su amigo.

-Debe estar en el baño –contesto Shino abrochando su cinturón. Hinata lo miro preocupada, pero solo asintió. Las luces del avión aumentaron de intensidad para así despertar a todos

Una sacudida estremeció la gran máquina.

-Oye Naruto, despierta – dijo Sakura sacudiendo al rubio.

-¿Llegamos? – preguntó el rubio adormilado.

-No idiota, ponte el cinturón.

Otro remesón más fuerte los hizo saltar a todos en sus asientos.

-Esto me da miedo – dijo Ino afirmando los posa brazos con fuerza.

-No seas tonta, esto es algo muy común – dijo Shikamaru sobándose la frente con rostro adormilado.

-Kakashi – llamó Yamato estirando su cuello para ver a sus alumnos.

-Tranquilo – respondió el peliplata despertando de su ligero sueño – chicos, quédense tranquilos esto pasará pronto – informó colocándose recto en su asiento.

El tiempo pasaba, pero las turbulencias no, estas solo vinieron con más fuerza y una tras otra.

-¡Esto es una locura! – exclamó Naruto alarmado dando brinquitos en su asiento debido a los fuertes movimientos.

-Esto es una mierda – dijo Sasuke apegándose al respaldo de su asiento.

En medio de todo Kiba salió del baño tambaleándose, se apoyaba de los asientos para mantenerse en pie y aun traía el cinturón de su pantalón desabrochado.

-¡Pero qué mierda! Casi me orino encima ahí adentro – decía exaltando tratando de llegar a su asiento.

-¡Señor, regrese de inmediato a su asiento! – dijo una azafata regañando al chico.

-¡Eso intento! – se defendió Kiba.

Las turbulencias pasaron de ser remesones a fuertes vaivenes de un lado a otro. Todos comenzaron a entrar en pánico, hasta el rostro de Sasuke se endureció y mantenía los ojos bien abiertos. Kiba se apresuró de llegar a su lugar como si su vida dependiera de ello y rápidamente se coloco el cinturón.

-¿Estás bien? – le pregunto Shino viendo a su amigo, Kiba solo asintió rápidamente.

- _Estimados pasajeros, la turbulencia durara más de lo esperado, por favor guardar la calma_ – resonó nuevamente una voz femenina.

-¡Que esto pare, por favor! – exclamo Sakura preocupada.

-Tra-tranquila, Sakura-chan, Shikamaru dijo que es algo normal – dijo Naruto tratando de calmarla, pero lucia realmente aterrado.

Claramente las turbulencias eran algo normal, pero estas ya estaban durando demasiado.

-¡Este avión esta fuera de control! – grito Lee alzando los brazos exageradamente.

-¡No digas estupideces, lee! – grito Tenten dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al chico.

Otra sacudida hizo que todos se impulsaran hacia adelante, siendo sujetado por el cinturón.

-Pensemos en otra cosa, si lo ignoramos pasara – dijo Kiba riendo con nerviosismo.

-¡¿Cómo ignoras algo así?! – grito Kankuro desesperado.

-Gritar tampoco ayuda, Kankuro – dijo Gaara mirándolo con enojo

-Todo estará bien, todo estará bien – repetía Naruto tratando de no entrar en pánico

-Ya cállate, Naruto – regañó Sasuke mirando al rubio con molestia.

-¡Cállate tu, idiota! – contraataco el rubio.

-¡No pelean ahora! – dijo Sakura mirándolos con reproche.

Todos se callaron cuando vieron a las azafatas correr a paso veloz por el pasillo hasta sus asientos y se abrocharse el cinturón, dejando de lado sus labores. Luego un fuerte ruido se escucho, sonaba como si algo se rompiera y este provenía de una de las turbinas del avión

- _Se les pide a todos los pasajeros nuevamente abrochar su cinturón y colocar las mesas y asientos en posición vertical_ \- Informaron.

-Ay no, esto es malo – dijo Tenten temerosa apretando los brazos de Neji y Lee, que estaban sentado a ambos lados.

-Mierda, Akamaru está solo con el equipaje – dijo Kiba apretando los dientes de la rabia.

-Kiba-kun, él estará bien –dijo Hinata con su voz tímida y aguda.

De repente el avión comenzó a perder altitud y a la vez a inclinarse de un lado.

-Shikamaru… – dijo Chouji aferrándose con fuerza a su asiento, debido a su miedo había llegado a soltar su bolsa de frituras y ni cuenta se había dado.

-Tranquilo, Chouji – respondió el pelinegro tratando de calmar a su amigo

Otra sacudida envolvió al avión y de golpe se inclino hacia el otro lado provocando que los bolsos cayeran de sus compartimientos.

-¡Ay dios mío! – grito Sakura cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos.

-¡Dios no me dejes! – grito Naruto dramáticamente.

Sasuke los miraba a ambos con pánico en los ojos, pero no decía nada, solo apretaba los dientes con fuerza y trataba de calmar su respiración.

El avión se sacudía de un lado a otro con desenfreno, las azafatas con gran dificultad trataban de volver a cerrar los compartimientos para que el resto del equipaje no fuera a dañar a alguien.

- _Señores, el avión está sufriendo problemas técnicos, así que aterrizaremos en el lugar más cercano_ , _solo deben guardar la calma_ – esta vez era el mismo piloto el que hablaba por el altavoz

-¡A la mierda la calma, me quiero bajar! – gritó Ino desesperada aferrándose a Shikamaru.

El avión seguía perdiendo altura y horribles sonidos seguían resonando debido a fallas del motor. Naruto rápidamente se asomo por la ventana tratando de ver de dónde venía el ruido, pero solo pudo distinguir el mar.

-Ya no veo nubes, Sakura-chan – dijo el rubio horrorizado – ahora no me molestaría ver nubes, de veras.

-¡¿Qué acaso este idiota piensa aterrizar sobre el agua?! – grito Temari como loca.

-¡No puede ser, vamos a morir! – dijo Ino llorando desconsoladamente.

-¡Cálmate, Ino! – dijo Shikamaru.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme, imbécil?! – le grito la rubia con los ojos rojos y el rostro empapado.

-¡Chicos tienen que controlarse! – gritó Yamato

A esa altura era evidente que el avión luchaba por mantenerse en el aire y el completo caos se desató cuando una alarma comenzó a sonar por todo el lugar.

- _Señores y señoras, debido al estado del avión y los fuertes vientos, nos vemos obligados a experimentar un aterrizaje forzoso, ¡por favor sujétense con fuerza!_ – volvió a hablar el piloto, pero esta vez su voz no inspiraba calma.

-No por favor, no – susurro Sakura con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y las uñas encajadas en los mangos del asiento.

-Tranquila Sakura-chan, yo estoy contigo – dijo Naruto tomándole la mano a la pelirosa, él debía ser fuerte por su amiga– solo no sueltes mi mano – la chica asintió con el temor impregnado en su mirada.

El sonido de las turbinas comenzó a sonar con desenfreno para luego simplemente apagarse, y ante esto el avión comenzó a irse en picada al suelo.

-¡No quiero morir! – gritó Kiba cerrando los ojos.

De repente una explosión remeció todo y el fuego consumió el ala derecha. Sakura desde su lugar podía ver como el fuego se colaba por el costado calentado todo el lugar, solo atino a tirar de Naruto contra ella para alejarlo de la ventana donde el fuego amenazaba por alcanzarlo.

-Sasuke-kun, toma mi mano – pidió la pelirosa al chico. Sasuke tenía la vista fija en el asiento en frente a él, había caído en una especie de trance debido al pánico, pero la voz de la chica lo hizo reaccionar. Él solo asintió y tomo la mano de Sakura

La situación en el avión era similar a la de ellos, Temari abrazaba con fuerza a sus dos hermanos; Hinata, Kiba Y Shino se encontraban tomados de las manos; Shikamaru y Chouji abrazaban a Ino tratando de protegerla; Lee abrazaba con desesperación a Tenten, la cual a la vez estaba abrazada al brazo de Neji. Todo era un completo caos.

Otra sacudida hizo que se abrieran los compartimientos de los respiradores de emergencia, estos cayeron y mucho los tomaron con desesperación. Todo fue llegando a su fin cuando el motor dio los últimos rugidos y termino por apagarse, el fuego se colaba por todas partes y ya no faltaba mucho para el impacto.

Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke se aferraron entre si y entrelazaron sus manos con más fuerza, se dieron una última mirada de despedida y cerraron con fuerzas sus ojos esperando que todo acabara.

Pero aquel apoyo mutuo que todos se daban se rompió cuando un trozo del panel del avión salió volando.

-¡Sakura, ayúdennos! - grito Ino con desesperación. Sakura volteo a verlos y vio como sus amigos eran arrastrados por la presión, los asientos de apoco eran arrancados.

-¡Ino! – grito Sakura, pero cuando quiso pararse Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino salieron expedidos del avión - ¡No!

-¡Kakashi, los chicos! – grito Gay-sensei con desenfreno.

-¡Maldita sea, no! – grito el peliplata dispuesto a ponerse pie, pero fue retenido por la mano de Sakura quien se estiro por sobre Sasuke.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! – grito Sakura enfrentándolo con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, antes lo cual Kakashi asintió tragando grueso quedándose en su lugar

-¡Sakura, no te muevas! – grito Sasuke tirando de la pelirosa para que no dejara su posición.

Debido a la rápida descompresión de aire que había sufrido el avión al romperse, se volvió sumamente difícil respirar y todo empeoraba, luego Neji y Lee, quienes eran los más cercanos al gran hoyo salieron disparados, corriendo la misma suerte que los tres anteriores.

-¡Nooo! – gritó Tenten desgarradoramente al ver a sus amigos salir volando.

-¡Lee! – grito Gay envuelto en lagrimas soltando su cinturón. La fuerte corriente rápidamente lo comenzó a succionar.

-¡Gay no, ¿Qué haces?! – grito Kakashi aferrándose a la piernas del hombre, sintiendo como el cinturón de seguridad cedía ante la fuerza de succión y su cuerpo comenzaba a ser arrastrado fuera de su asiento. Ambos hombres fueron elevados por encima de los demás asientos.

-¡Ayúdenlos! – grito Naruto estirando su mano libre alcanzando brevemente el tobillo de Kakashi, pero no tuvo la fuerza suficiente.

-¡Kakashi, Gay! – grito Yamato, iba a ir tras de sus amigos, pero el remezón del avión lo dejo pegado al techo.

-¡Dios mío! – grito Sakura al escuchar los gritos desgarradores de todos, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Naruto

El avión iba a toda velocidad contra el suelo y en sus últimos metros de vuelo la parte delantera exploto siendo consumida rápidamente por el fuego.

Finalmente llego el impacto, el avión se desplomo contra el suelo y se dividió en varios pedazos, muchos asientos con personas sobre ellos salieron disparadas en diferentes direcciones, la maquina era irreconocible y el fuego se ocupo de abarcarlo todo.

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, primero que nada darles las gracias por sus lindos comentarios luego del anuncio, no pensé que esta historia aun estuviera presente en ustedes luego de abandonarla por tanto tiempo. Sinceramente leí lo que me escribieron y dije Valentina ponte a escribir como loca! Me apresuré de modificar varios capítulos que ustedes ya conocen antes de subir este porque yo se que ustedes ya conocen esta parte, así que estaré subiendo los capítulos hasta el 4 aprox. entre hoy y mañana, díganme por favor que les pareció y si lo modifiqué para mal o para bien y todo lo que piensen, este es uno de los pocos proyectos que yo hago mas para otras personas que para mí misma así que lo que ustedes piensen es todo para mí.

Saludos y fuerza para todos en esta pandemia!


	3. Náufragos

**Hola a todos, ya el capitulo 2 arriba, así que vayan a leerlo!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 2: Náufragos**

Todo se acelero, fuego, humo y un ruido muy fuerte lo trajeron de golpe a la realidad.

-¡Sasuke! – Alguien gritaba desesperadamente llamándolo -¡Sasuke!

¿Quién era?; ¿Quién lo llamaba…?

-¡Sasuke-kun despierta!

Esa voz él la conocía, era muy familiar, consideró el pelinegro mientras miraba el cielo desorientado y el fuerte ruido de la hélice lo comenzaba a desesperar.

-¡Dime algo Sasuke-kun! – la voz tuvo rostro cuando Sakura apareció frente a él, colocando su rostro sobre el suyo. Ella estaba arrodillada a su lado con la cara bañada en sangre – ¡despertaste, dios mío, gracias!

-¿Qué… que pasó? – murmuró Sasuke sentándose con lentitud.

-¡El avión se cayó!, ¡algo se daño en el avión y este se cayó! – Repetía envuelta por el pánico - ¡Ino, Shikamaru…Lee, Kakashi-sensei! ¡Salieron volando con asiento y todo! – jalaba de su cabello como si tratara de ordenar sus ideas.

\- ¡Ahgg! – se quejo Sasuke tomando su hombro con dolor.

-¡N-no no te muevas! – Exclamo Sakura asustada – debes haberte roto algo.

-¿Tu como te encuentras? – preguntó con seriedad observando cuánta sangre cubría a la chica.

-Mi pierna creo que es la más afectada – dijo observando el enorme trozo de lata incrustada en ella – estoy herida, pero… creo que toda esta sangre no es solo mía – comentó asustada.

Sasuke observó todo a su alrededor, apenas comenzaba a amanecer, se encontraban en lo que parecía una isla desierta, estaba de frente al inmenso mar y a su espalda una enorme y densa jungla. El avión se había dividido en varias partes y la mitad delantera ya no existía, el fuego por otro lado se encargaba de consumir los trozos más pequeños.

Todo el estomago se le revolvió cuando percibió el olor a carne quemada y no pudo evitar vomitar compulsivamente tirando su cabeza hacia adelante. Sakura sobó levemente la espalda de Sasuke hasta que este paró de vomitar.

-Sasuke-kun yo…. – Sasuke la miro por el rabillo del ojo y notó como las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar por los ojos de la chica – yo… yo no he podido encontrar a Naruto – soltó un llanto desconsolado apoyando su frente en el hombro del pelinegro – a Naruto ni a nadie de nuestro grupo… ¡Yo perdí el conocimiento y lo último que recuerdo es que solté su mano, maldita sea!, ¡maldita sea!

-Sakura, Naruto debe estar bien, el siempre está bien – comentó Sasuke mirándola fijamente logrando calmar a Sakura, quien asintió tragando con dificultad las lagrimas que luchaban por seguir brotando – vamos, ayúdame a ponerme de pie, hay que encontrarlos.

Una vez ya en pie vieron detenidamente toda la situación, había personas evidentemente muertas ya que estaban mutiladas, pero otras dejaban duda ya que podían estar inconscientes.

-Apresurémonos – dijo Sasuke, ambos buscaron en caminos opuestos para abarcar más terreno.

Sakura movía con cuidado los cuerpos buscando signos vitales en los desconocidos, pero parecía que nadie había corrido con la suerte de ellos; revisaba uno que otro bolso abierto, pero algo llamó su atención. A unos metros de ella, al pie del la jungla, un bulto se alzó entre los escombros dejando ver una sucia cabellera rojiza.

-¡Gaara! – Grito Sakura con la adrenalina al cien – ¡¿Gaara puedes oírme?!

-Sakura – susurro Gaara volteado a ver en dirección de la voz que lo llamaba.

Al instante Sakura se fijo en la mirada perdida del chico y como la sangre brotaba a borbotones de su cabeza.

-Tranquilo, voy hacia allá – dijo comenzando a cojear lo más rápido que pudo, sin poder evitar caerse bruscamente contra la arena, pero aun así continuo arrastrándose aguantando el dolor físico.

Al llegar junto al chico tomo su cabeza entre sus manos y lo recostó lentamente sobre la arena.

-Maldición, tengo frio – dijo en un susurro casi inaudible cerrando sus ojos.

\- ¡Gaara, por favor quédate despierto! – Exclamó sacudiéndolo levemente - ¡Sasuke, encontré a Gaara! – grito llamando la atención del pelinegro.

\- Deja de gritar, mi cabeza va a explotar – dijo el pelirrojo tratando de incorporarse nuevamente.

\- Tu cabeza sangra mucho – pero cuando movió los cabellos del chico para revisar la herida la sangre comenzó a salir con más fuerza – No, no, no… ¡tengo que detener la sangre! – exclamó asustada presionando la herida con sus manos.

Sabía que no tenía tiempo de buscar entre las maletas rotas alguna venda así que lo primero que atinó a hacer fue a quitarse la polera y rasgarla para utilizarla como vendaje, de esta forma envolvió torpemente la cabeza del chico dejándole un gran turbante en la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué haces?! – preguntó Sasuke alarmado llegando al lugar.

-Creo que logró detener el sangrado – susurro Sakura tratando de controlar sus nervios.

\- ¿Puedes ver a mi hermanos por algún lado? – pidió débilmente Gaara.

\- No, pero tranquilo los encontraremos - consoló limpiando con el dorso de su mano la tierra de los ojos del chico - solo no te muevas, debes tener tu cabeza inmóvil– luego de decir eso Sakura tomó un gran respiro y al instante comenzó a toser estruendosamente.

-Hay demasiado humo, es difícil respirar –dijo Sasuke ante el hecho.

-Ya veremos cómo alejarnos un poco del…. – no pudo terminar la frase cuando un grito de pánico los puso alerta.

Sakura y Sasuke alzaron la vista tratando de identificar de donde provenía aquel grito, pero el panorama era igual por todas partes.

-Sakura, quédate con Gaara, iré a revisar – dijo Sasuke comenzando a andar.

-No iras solo, además yo sé primeros auxilios – debatió la pelirosa siguiendo a Sasuke – Gaara, volveremos enseguida.

Sasuke se limitó a mirarla con seriedad mientras la chica pasaba por su lado, ambos avanzaron entre el desastre sintiendo como la piel se les recogía cuando debían pasar cerca de las llamas. Los desesperados gritos que lanzaba aquel desconocidos iban y venían, pero eran incesantes.

-¡Queremos ayudarte, dime donde estas! – grito Sakura entre desesperados ataques de tos

\- ¡Aquí!, ¡Te necesito por favor! – respondieron muy cerca de lo que parecía ser el ala del avión.

La zona era muy peligrosa ya que la hélice del avión aun giraba succionando todo lo que estuviera cerca, así que Sasuke y Sakura tuvieron que tomar el camino más largo rodeando el ala para auxiliar al desesperado. Casi se les cae el mundo cuando ven que es Tenten de quien se trataba, la chica estaba tirada sobre la arena gritando al cielo, tanto equipaje como partes del avión la cubrían y su pierna estaba en tal condición que podían ver el hueso expuesto.

-¡Tenten! – Grito la pelirosa dejándose caer junto a ella.

\- ¡Sakura!, ay Sakura gracias a dios, ayúdame por favor, ¡me voy a morir, me voy a morir! – gritaba la morena en evidente estado de pánico.

-¡No te vas a morir! – Grito cortando el repetitivo discurso de su compañera – no vas a morir Tenten, yo estoy aquí y Sasuke también está aquí… vas a estar bien – continuo tratando de calmar a la chica mientras acariciaba su cabellera.

\- Mi pierna está muy mal Sakura… pude ver mi hueso, dios vi mi hueso – dijo en susurros que se ahogaban con sus lagrimas – ¡voy a perder mi pierna, dios por favor no! – aseguro comenzando a llorar en el regazo de su amiga.

\- Ahora solo piensa en que estamos juntas, estamos vivos y aun tenemos que buscar a los demás – decía tratando de consolarla.

-Neji y Lee salieron expulsados del avión – dijo Tenten respirando con dificultad – mis amigos están muertos…

-Tenten… oye, tampoco encontramos a Naruto… - dijo Sakura tragando con fuerza, luchando con las ganas de llorar que amenazaban con volver – ¡pero me reúso a creer que está muerto!, así que tú debes pensar igual – concluyó decidida. En respuesta Tenten trato de calmarse y asintió.

-Hay que moverla rápido de aquí Sakura, el fuego está muy cerca – dijo Sasuke removiendo los escombros que cubrían a Tenten.

-No creo que pueda ponerse de pie Sasuke… - dijo Sakura con preocupación revisando la pierna de Tenten.

-Entonces la cargaré – respondió pasando el brazo de Tenten por su hombro y alzándola.

-¡Aaaa, no, no, bájame! – Grito Tenten con gran dolor – ¡bájame, me duele mucho!

Sasuke la bajo con cuidado preocupado de haberle causado más daño.

-Lo siento chicos, pero mi pierna duele demasiado – se lamentaba tiritando del dolor. Su pierna se veía tan mal que a sus amigos les provocaba un dolor fantasma en sus propias piernas.

Sakura miró a todos lados tratando de formular otra idea para la situación.

-Sasuke, subámosla a uno de los asientos de avión y así la podremos arrastrar sin mover su pierna – propuso, a lo que el pelinegro ni siquiera cuestionó.

El Uchiha entró a lo que quedaba de la parte trasera del avión y removió el asiento más cercano. Antes de salir echó una leve mirada al interior; lo primero que vio fueron personas que no se movían, la mayoría mutiladas, enseguida vino a su cabeza que alguno de ellos fuera alguien de su ex grado y eso le heló la sangre, así que se limitó a tomar un pequeño bolso a sus pies que podría servirle, pero cuando lo levantó, bajo aquel bolso apareció el rostro de Kiba completamente ensangrentado y evidentemente inconsciente.

-¡Sakura! – gritó Sasuke sintiendo que el pánico amenazaba por envolverlo - ¡Sakura, ven rápido! – al instante la pelirosa se asomó en el interior arrastrando su pierna más dañada.

\- ¡¿Qué ocurrió?! – dijo con evidente pánico.

\- Aquí, ayúdame a sacarlo – dijo el pelinegro tratando de remover los bultos que aprisionaban el cuerpo de su amigo – es Kiba

-Déjame pasar – la chica pasó torpemente por encima del cuerpo de Kiba para jalar desde aquel lado – movámoslo despacio.

No alcanzaron a moverlo mucho cuando Sakura se detuvo.

-¡Para! – exclamó la chica haciendo que Sasuke soltara a Kiba como si fuera un leproso.

-¡Demonios Sakura, no grites así! – la regaño el pelinegro mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo siento Sasuke-kun, pero mira su brazo, la pata de ese asiento se incrusto – explicó arrodillándose junto al chico – Ay Kiba… - susurró acariciando el pecho de Kiba.

\- Muévete, se lo quitaré – ordeno haciéndose paso entre el angosto pasillo.

-¡No!, si se lo quitas la sangre no parará y me aterra no poder parar el flujo

-No es una opción dejarlo aquí Sakura, aquí dentro falta el oxigeno – refutó Sasuke, ante lo cual Sakura solo lo miró afligida – bien, sacaré el asiento completo y moveremos a Kiba sin remover el fierro, una vez afuera quizás tengamos una idea mejor.

Al mismo tiempo ambos empujaron el asiento, los cuales ya estaban flojos con la destrucción, provocando que los tornillos volaran de su lugar y el brazo de Kiba quedara colgando conjunto se movía el asiento.

-Salgamos de aquí – dijo Sasuke mientras arrastraba a Kiba fuera del lugar y Sakura cargaba el asiento.

….

-¡Dios mío! – exclamó Tenten viendo a Kiba ser arrastrado junto a ella.

-Sigue con vida – se apresuró a informar Sakura mientras se arrodillaba junto a Kiba y lo revisaba – respira normal, esperemos que solo esté inconsciente.

Sasuke se apoyó contra el avión respirando con dificultad.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunto Sakura trayendo el asiento con el que moverían a Tenten. Sasuke solo asintió y fue donde las chicas.

Juntos levantaron a Tenten y la deslizaron sobre del asiento, pero el mayor problema eran los gritos de la chica que pedía dejaran de torturar.

-Tranquila Tenten, ya terminamos – consolaba Sakura acariciando el rostro de la morena limpiándole las lagrimas.

-¡Sakura mira mi pierna! Ayúdame por favor – decía llorando desconsoladamente.

\- Claro que te ayudaré – pero esta vez ni siquiera se atrevió a ver a Tenten a los ojos.

-¿Ahora como lo haremos con Kiba? – cuestionó Sasuke.

-Primero llevamos a Tenten, ya será difícil solo llevarla a ella.

Ambos se colocaron tras el respaldo del asiento de Tenten y comenzaron a desplazarla por la arena.

-¿Cómo vas Tenten? – le pregunto Sakura.

-Creo que bien…la pierna no se mueve, así que creo que está bien – respondió nerviosa.

-No falta mucho – animó la pelirosa

Y como si algo los quisiera ayudar al instante se distinguió la figura de Gaara tirado de espalda bajo el sol.

-¡Gaara, volvimos! – exclamo Sakura dejando a Tenten cerca. Cojeando llego hasta donde el pelirrojo - ¿Me escuchas?

-Tardaron mucho – murmuró Gaara con cansancio.

-Lo sé, lo lamento, pero encontramos a Tenten y Kiba – comentó con alegría – ellos están bien.

-Claro… bien – comentó Tenten quejándose.

-Debemos volver por Kiba – dijo Sasuke – pero creo que primero deberías sacar esa lata de tu pierna Sakura.

La pelirosa miró su pierna asustada, no se creía con el valor de remover un metal que contenía su posible desangramiento al igual que con Kiba.

-Yo...yo no sé si pueda Sasuke-kun - confesó desviando la mirada – necesito algo con que cubrir la herida y...

-No seas tonta, tú eres la única que puede hacer eso, aguarda aquí, buscaré algo que sirva en las maletas - dijo avanzando entre la torre de escombros.

Sakura miraba su pierna con temor, ella podía, todo lo que debía hacer estaba en su cabeza, solo debía sacar la lata y actuar… aunque en ese momento parecía más lógico dejar todo así. La herida abarcaba desde el inicio de su muslo hasta debajo de la rodilla.

-Tranquila Sakura, tú puedes -animaba Tenten con una mirada que demostraba el agotamiento – considera esto como tu prueba para entrar a la escuela de medicina.

-Pudiste con mis heridas, puedes con esto – comentó Gaara abriendo sus ojos levemente para enfrentar la mirada de Sakura.

-Listo, toma - dijo Sasuke llegando con una maleta a rastras, la cual se desarmó por completo cuando la soltó, dejando a relucir su contenido - usa alguna de estas prendas para cubrir tú herida… y tú frente aún sangra bastante.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun - susurro sonriéndole débilmente.

Teniendo una prenda en mano miro detenidamente el trozo de lata incrustados a lo largo de su pierna izquierda y tomando una larga bocanada de aire mezclado con humo, tiró con ambas manos de este provocando que la sangre brotará y escurriera como un río tiñendo la arena.

-¡Rápido, rápido Sakura! - exclamaba Tenten con los nervios de punta viendo cómo Sakura se desangraba.

-Lo tengo, lo tengo - repetía Sakura para calmarse ella misma, pero las manos le temblaban y la tela se resbalaba de sus manos con tanta sangre -¡Maldición! No sé hacer esto.

-Cállate, ya lo tienes - sentenció Sasuke mirándola enojado.

Tras manchar y desgarrar varias prendas Sakura logro vendar su pierna y parar el sangrado. No paraba de temblar y no importaba lo que hiciera no había forma de quitarse la sangre de sus manos y rostro. Finalmente decidió que la herida de su frente podía esperar, sus amigos estaban mucho peor que ella.

-Esto es lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida – murmuro Sakura tratando de calmarse.

-Bien ahora haz lo mismo con mi pierna - dijo Tenten con decisión - puedo soportarlo - empujando su mano en señal de fuerza.

-Eso...eso requiere de un plan mejor que esté - dijo Sakura tratando de pararse. – Vamos por Kiba.

Sasuke pensó en protestar, pero la situación no estaba como para querer hacer todo él solo.

Volvieron a realizar el camino ya recorrido, Sakura cuidaba sus pasos tratando de no forzar su pierna.

Cuando llegaron junto a Kiba, Sakura no pudo evitar arrodillarse y tocar levemente el rostro de su amigo, deseaba que el chico despertara y dijera una de sus tantas bromas, pero todas las heridas en su cuerpo, la pata del asiento que atravesaba su brazo y la sangre cubriéndole la cara demostraba que eso no iba a pasar.

-Hagamos esto de una vez Sakura, antes que las piernas me fallen – apresuro Sasuke.

Cuando ambos se proponían a avanzar alguien los detuvo.

-¡Sasuke, Sakura! – llamaron a unos metros de distancia.

-¡¿Shino, Hinata?! – Exclamó Sakura sorprendida - ¡Chicos que alegría! – mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Shino cargaba contra su hombro a una débil Hinata que luchaba por abrir sus ojos; por una parte el chico sufría de grandes heridas en su pecho y rostro, al igual que los demás su ropa estaba rasgada y las gafas rotas; Hinata por otro lado portaba mucha ropa por lo que solo se podían notar sus heridas por la abundante sangre que manchaba todo.

-Sa-Sakura-san – dijo débilmente Hinata sonriendo con dificultad por los labios rotos e hinchados.

Con ayuda de Sakura ambos llegaron junto a Sasuke y Kiba.

-Kiba se ve muy mal – Comentó Shino.

-¡Pobre Kiba-kun!, Sakura-san ¿él estará bien? – dijo la pelinegra asustada.

-Haré lo mejor que pueda por él… ¿Ustedes como se encuentran?, ¿sienten algo roto, alguna herida importante? – interrogó Sakura asustada.

-Todo me duele Sakura, no puedo responderte eso ahora – Shino como siempre poco expresivo – Hay que ayudar a Kiba.

-Si, ahora pretendíamos llevarlo con los demás…

-¿Hay más gente con vida? – preguntó Hinata con ilusión

-Solo hemos podido encontrar a Gaara y Tenten – comentó Sasuke posicinandose al lado de Kiba – Sakura será mejor que le saques aquí el asiento, será más fácil transportarlo y es preferible para él y todos nosotros que sea mientras aun esta inconsciente.

-Si – asintió la chica dándole un último vistazo al rostro de su amigo.

Antes de hacerlo Sakura le pidió ayuda a Shino para encontrar una soga y telas. Una vez todo listo con más seguridad que antes ajustó un cinturón a modo de soga unos centímetros más arriba de la herida perforada del brazo de Kiba y retiró la pata del asiento dando total visibilidad a la herida, la sangre que broto no fue mucha lo que significaba que el cinturón había logrado disminuir el flujo de sangre y con solo unos trapos logró cubrir la herida.

-Shino, Hinata, ¿podrían llevarlo con Gaara y Tenten?, allá es más seguro – pidió Sasuke con seriedad – nosotros aun debemos buscar a Naruto – dijo volteando a ver a Sakura.

…..

No muy lejos de donde se encontraban nuestros protagonistas un rubio comenzaba a recobrar el conocimiento. Todo le daba vueltas y lo único que podía distinguir eran voces llamándolo.

-¡Naruto! - gritaban a lo lejos con fuerza.

-¿Sa-Sakura-chan? - dijo tratando de responder, pero no pudo más que susurrar ya que no conseguía el aire necesario para hablar - Sakura-chan - repetía, pero era imposible que alguien lo escuchara así.

Trató de ponerse de pie, pero un gran peso lo detenía. Con la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo volteó a ver qué tenía encima y se encontró con un enorme trozo de lo que parecía ser el costado del avión, el cual atravesó con su mano.

-Que mierda me pasó - dijo al momento que trataba de retirar su mano, pero estaba encajada y apretada en la lata sin poder desprenderse de ella.

-¡Naruto! - volvía a escucharse la voz

-Vamos Sakura, será mejor buscar por otra parte - dijo otra voz.

-Sakura-chan - insistía en gritar Naruto, pero la voz no le salía. Se sentía totalmente perdido en esa situación, así nunca lo verían.

Desde su lugar miraba a todos lados quejándose y sintiendo como se ahogaba de la angustia.

-Ayudenme – repetía en susurros.

Sus amigos no lo veian y no lo escuchaban, dabia hacerse notar, debía llamar la atención o estaría perdido…

…

-¿Escuchaste eso? - dijo Sakura alerta.

-Sí, también lo escuché - respondió Sasuke volviendo tras sus pasos.

El sonido seguía constante y con fuerza así que Sasuke y Sakura lo siguieron sin dudar. El cielo aun estaba levemente oscuro, quizás ni siquiera había pasado media hora desde que habían despertado, pero todo era tan rápido, tan frenético y no podían detenerse, solo ellos dos sabían cuanto correrían por encontrar a su amigo. Tardaron un momento, pero finalmente dieron con la escena de su rubio amigo mal herido.

Naruto apenas se movía, usando sus últimas fuerzas y su brazo libre golpeaba con una roca la lata que lo mantenía prisionero.

-¡Naruto! - exclamó Sakura dejándose caer junto al chico con lágrimas rodando por su rostro.

-Sakura-chan - susurro Naruto recostando su cabeza en la arena con una tranquila sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos cerrados - creí que no me encontrarían.

-Maldito imbécil, nos tuviste buscándote bastante tiempo - dijo Sasuke sonriéndole con arrogancia.

-Ay Naruto… ¡Perdón por haber soltado tu mano! - lloraba Sakura desconsoladamente.

-No digas eso Sakura-chan, mira este lugar, basta con que estemos vivos - respondió acariciando la mejilla de la pelirosa y sonriendo con su tan característica sonrisa.

-Sakura, tratemos de sacarlo de ahí - dijo Sasuke tomando el gran trozo de metal que aplastaba al rubio.

Ambos tiraron con fuerza, pero los gritos del rubio los detuvieron.

-Mi mano no sale - explicó el chico. Su mano ya estaba morada e hinchada.

Sakura revisó su mano, en esa posición era evidente que no cedería.

-Bien Naruto escucha - comenzó Sakura cambiando su expresión a una de total seriedad - tu mano no saldrá así de fácil y la lata es muy pesada para colocarla en otra posición... así que vamos a tener que poner tu mano en otra posición.

-Bien, háganlo rápido, saquen me de aquí chicos - dijo el rubio alentados con el cansancio interponiéndose.

-Te va a doler - insistió Sakura mirándolo fijamente ante lo cual Naruto reaccionó y tragó con fuerza asustado. - Sasuke afírmalo con fuerza - ordenó mientras rasgaba la polera de Naruto – ten, muérdelo con fuerza - ofreciéndole el trozo de tela para que lo metiera en su boca.

-Espera Sakura-chan ¿Que vas a hacer? - preguntó con temor viendo cómo Sasuke se apoyaba sobre él, impidiéndole la movilidad del resto de su cuerpo.

-Confía en mi Naruto, ahora muerde esto - insistió

El pánico en los ojos de Naruto se reflejó con tanta claridad que hasta Sasuke sintió pena por él, pero no flaqueo que contenerlo con todas sus fuerzas. El rubio miraba todo con suma preocupación, veía atentamente como la pelirosa empuñaba una gran piedra y tomaba suficiente aire para adquirir valor.

Y como si de arte de magia se tratara todo el mundo se le apagó cuando vio y sintió como la pelirosa quebraba su mano con un piedrazo duro y certero. Él grito de Naruto se escuchó en toda la isla, tal como gritaría alguien que está siendo masacrado vivo.

-Se desmayó - dijo Sasuke al comprobar que Naruto aún respiraba.

La mano de Naruto estaba totalmente rota y se doblaba en varias direcciones por lo que pudo salir fácilmente de la lata.

-Esto si es lo más crudo que he hecho en mi vida - susurro Sakura con total culpa en su voz - perdóname Naruto - decía acariciando el rostro de su amigo.

-Era necesario Sakura, le acabas de salvar la vida - dijo Sasuke mientras levantaba el cuerpo del rubio apoyándolo contra su hombro.

El rostro de Naruto comenzó a hacer gestos y lentamente sus ojos volvieron a abrirse.

-¡Naruto! - llamo Sakura palpándole el rostro -¿Me escuchas?

-Nunca me molestó que me pegaras Sakura-chan…., pero esto rebasó los límites - dijo el rubio a la vez que se quejaba con dolor.

-Prometo que la repararé Naruto - consolaba Sakura llorando sin remedio, a la vez que ayudaba a Sasuke a llevarlo, apoyando a Naruto en su hombro por el otro lado.

-Tranquila, lo sé… pero dime… ¿Por qué no llevas blusa? – cuestionó el chico mirándola acusadoramente.

-Solo cállate – respondió Sakura riendo, Naruto siempre sabia como calmarla.

Los tres volvieron a paso lento hasta donde ya se encontraban reunidos, Gaara, Tenten, Shino, Hinata y Kiba

-Chicos nunca he sido tan feliz de verlos - dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba junto a los demás con lentitud

-¡Naruto-kun! Qué bueno que estés bien - dijo Hinata sonriendo con alegría.

-¡Dios santo, Tenten tú pierna! - grito el rubio horrorizado apuntando la pierna de la morena.

-¡Ya lo sé Naruto!- respondió irritada - aunque tu mano y la cabeza de Gaara le hacen la competencia.

-Naruto, quédate quieto, te haré un torniquete en la mano para que deje de sangrar – dijo Sakura trabajando en la mano del rubio.

-¿Gaara te abriste la cabeza? – Continuó hablando Naruto, aunque realmente prefería no saberlo - ¡Aaaa, Sakura-chan eso duele mucho! – chilló al sentir la presión del vendaje.

-Eso no importa ahora - contesto Gaara aun recostado mirando el cielo que cada vez estaba mas claro molestándole la vista - ¿Alguno de ustedes podría ir a buscar a mis hermanos? - pidió apretando los dientes con desesperación contenida.

-Por supuestro - respondió rápidamente Sakura fijando el nudo en el torniquete improvisado de Naruto - ahora seguiremos buscando.

-yo también los acompañaré - dijo Shino poniéndose de pie - ¿Puedo dejar a Kiba contigo Naruto?

-yo también pensaba ir - respondió tratando de pararse.

-No, tú te quedas aquí - cortó Sakura deteniendo lo por los hombros - te vas a marear si te vuelves a parar. Con Shino y Sasuke-kun recorreremos la zona. ¿Listo Sasuke-kun? - pregunto al pelinegro que estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados y los brazos caídos sin fuerza a ambos lados - ¿Sasuke-kun? - volvió a llamar asustada.

Pero Sasuke no respondía….

-¡Sasuke-kun!

 **Fin del capitulo!**

 **A este capítulo no lo modifiqué mucho. Aun sigo pensando que es difícil escribir esta situación y mantener las personalidades de Sasuke, Gaara y Shino, no puedo ponerlos a ellos gritando y chillando, tienen que seguir siendo cool**

 **Espero sus comentarios!**

 **Saludos**


	4. Sus vidas en mis manos

**Hola nuevamente**

 **Espero todos estén bien. Hermosos los comentarios que me dejaron, me alegro ver que hay nuevos lectores que se emocionan con esta historia, voy lo más rápido que puedo, así que sin más que decir vayan corriendo a leer el capitulo numero 3!**

 **Capitulo 3: Sus vida en mis manos**

-¡Ayúdenme a recostarlo! – gritaba Sakura con desesperación.

-¡¿Qué le pasó?!¡Él estaba bien! – gritaba Naruto arrastrando a su amigo de los pies con su mano sana.

-¿Están seguros que no tenía una herida grave? – preguntó Shino tomando a Sasuke por los hombros recostándolo lentamente.

-Él…Él no me dijo nada, caminaba, parecía que lo más problemático era que le faltaba el aire – decía Sakura sin saber que hacer – su pulso es débil…

\- Sus heridas ni siquiera sangran tanto – dijo Shino.

En un instante los ojos de Sakura se abrieron desmesuradamente y sin chistar rasgó la polera de Sasuke dejando a relucir un gran moretón, rojo intenso, sobre el pecho, era tan grande que las venas se marcaban a punto de explotar.

-Dios… es una hemorragia – dijo Sakura quedándose sin aliento.

-¡¿Qué mierda tiene en el pecho?! – grito Naruto impactado.

Sakura lo había leído antes en uno de sus tantos libros de medicina que con tanta fascinación leía pensando en sus próximos años en la escuela de medicina.

-¿Qué significa eso? – cuestionó Shino.

\- Es una tamponada cardiaca… hay demasiada sangre oprimiendo el pericardio – explicó.

-¡¿Y qué hacemos?!

\- De-debemos aliviar la presión o….o su corazón se detendrá… - Sakura sentía como los nervios la superaban.

-¡¿Y que esperamos?!¡Hay que hacerlo! – insistía Naruto mirando a la chica expectante, la cual lo miró a él como si fuera el ser más estúpido del universo.

-¡Yo nunca he hecho algo así antes, Naruto! Solo he leído sobre esto – respondió histérica.

-¿Estás segura que es eso? – cuestiono Shino.

-Yo...yo creo que si… ¡no lo sé, nunca antes lo había visto de frente! – grito golpeando el suelo con rabia.

-¿Qué necesitas para hacerlo? – Continuó Shino - ¿Qué necesitas para salvarle la vida a Sasuke?

Sakura se quedo inmóvil por unos minutos mirando la expresión de pánico de todos, sus amigos de verdad pensaban que ella lo haría….Era una completa locura, ¡de seguro su intento mataría antes a Sasuke que la hemorragia!

-Están locos… yo no puedo hacer eso – dijo retrocediendo aun de rodillas.

-Sakura-chan – susurro Naruto mirándola afligido.

-¡Naruto, mierda, no!, ¡es su corazón! – Grito colocándose de pie con desesperación - ¡Ya rompí el hueso de tu mano, no introduciré un tubo en su pecho arriesgándome a perforarle el corazón!

-Sakura-chan… es el teme – insistió Naruto sacudiendo levemente a su amiga por el hombro, obligándola a verlo a la cara – si tu no lo ayudas…si tu no haces esto, él morirá.

-¿Y si lo hago y lo mato? – Dijo Sakura comenzando a llorar – si lo hago lo voy a matar Naruto… - el rostro se le empapó de lagrimas al instante.

-Él preferiría eso a saber que lo abandonamos – la decisión en los ojos de Naruto era muy clara – además yo estaré contigo Sakura-chan, lo haremos juntos… porque somos sus amigos – finalizó quitando bruscamente las lagrimas del rostro de Sakura.

La pelirosa se controló y trago grueso, no había opción, cualquier decisión que tomara ya no habría vuelta atrás.

-Necesitaré un bisturí y una aguja del 18 – dijo arrodillándose nuevamente junto a Sasuke.

\- ¡Ni siquiera tengo una tijera, Sakura-chan! – se quejo el rubio dramáticamente.

\- ¡Rápido! ¡Naruto, Hinata busquen algo que sirva en los equipajes! – exclamó Shino dirigiendo el grupo, los cuales se movieron rápidamente entre las maletas desparramadas por el lugar.

-¡Sakura! – Llamó Tenten inmovilizada desde su lugar – Cuando me trajeron Sasuke cargaba esa maleta, debe ser un botiquín.

-¡Claro! Lo encontró cuando sacamos a Kiba – dijo corriendo hacia la dichosa maleta – gracias Dios – susurro cuando corroboró que era un botiquín, pero se maldijo internamente al ver el contenido – solo hay desinfectantes y gasas ¡mierda! – grito golpeando con rabia la arena.

No se iba a rendir, no iba a dejar morir a su amigo, eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

Sakura revisó nuevamente el contenido del botiquín y algo llamó su atención cuando se percató del rociador del desinfectante.

-Esto servirá – confirmo corriendo nuevamente junto a Sasuke - ¡Chicos solo falta algo para cortar! – informó limpiando el pecho de Sasuke con alcohol.

-¡Aquí! – Gritó Shino llegando junto a ella – las hojas de afeitar servirán ¿No? – rompiendo con sus manos la rasuradora.

\- Perfecto – confirmó Sakura revisando el filo de la hoja – bien necesitaré ayuda.

-Dime que hacer Sakura- chan - dijo Naruto arrodillándose junto a ella.

\- Shino, Naruto, ustedes deben sujetarlo con fuerza, esto le dolerá tanto que posiblemente reaccione – pidió ante lo cual ambos chicos asintieron y afirmaron tanto piernas como brazos – Hinata necesito que rocíes mis manos y todo lo que yo use con alcohol – la peli azul asintió sosteniendo con fuerza el alcohol – Aquí voy.

Luego de que Hinata rociara sus manos con alcohol y la hoja de afeitar, Sakura procedió a hacer un pequeño corte sobre el pecho de Sasuke.

-Espero estar haciéndolo en el lugar correcto – dijo asustada.

-Tú puedes, Sakura-chan – animo Naruto sintiendo como el cuerpo de Sasuke se movía bajo el suyo.

Sakura destapó el rociador que antes había tomado y verificó el tamaño de la pequeña manguera que este poseía.

-Espero que tenga el largo suficiente… ¡bien, aquí voy! – dijo comenzando a introducir el tubo por la pequeña incisión.

Todos se quedaron estáticos cuando Sasuke comenzó a reaccionar quejándose por el dolor.

-¡Vamos Teme, no te muevas! – exclamaba Naruto luchando por mantener a su amigo quieto.

\- ¡Con fuerza chicos, no dejen que se mueva! – Gritaba Sakura forzando el tubo para que entrara - ¡Sasuke aguanta un poco más!

Por la mente de Sakura solo se cruzaba la repetitiva frase de "No perfores su corazón, no perfores su corazón", parecía que nunca llegaría lo suficientemente profundo para aliviar la presión, por lo que tenía que introducir con más fuerza el tubo. Y finalmente ella pudo soltar un gran y largo suspiro de alivio cuando un pequeño chorro de sangre comenzó a salir por la manguera y manchaba la arena.

-Creo que lo logré – y ante la vista de todos el pecho de Sasuke comenzó a desinflamarse y a recobrar el movimiento con la respiración mas aliviada del pelinegro.

Naruto soltó el cuerpo de Sasuke para abalanzarse sobre Sakura abrazándola con fuerza.

-Vamos a estar bien, de veras – dijo Naruto mirándola fijamente a los ojos con una inmensa sonrisa. Sakura lo miró con alegría y comenzó a llorar de felicidad en el pecho de su amigo.

Hinata, Shino, Tenten y Gaara los miraban con pequeñas sonrisas en sus rostros…Todos ellos estarían bien, ellos debían creer eso… o estarían condenados.

Entre todos los que podían caminar acomodaron a Sasuke bajo la sombra de los inmensos arboles a la orilla de la jungla junto a Gaara, Tenten y Kiba.

….

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí? – pregunto Gaara comenzando a apoyarse en sus codos.

\- Una par de horas tal vez – respondió Shino.

-¡¿Oye Gaara que haces?! – exclamó Sakura al ver que el pelirrojo se ponía de pie.

-Necesito encontrar a mis hermanos, Sakura, ahora Sasuke no podrá ayudarte y no puedo quedarme aquí cruzado de brazos – dijo mirando a la pelirosa seriamente.

-Yo iré contigo, Gaara – habló Naruto poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-No tu no irás, Naruto –intervino Sakura colocando unos trapos rotos a modo de almohada bajo la cabeza de Sasuke – Gaara entiende tu cabeza no está bien, el sangrado volverá a brotar, tus heridas son realmente serias.

-Lo sé, Sakura, y mis hermanos pueden estar igual, necesitando ayuda – sentenció comenzado a pararse lentamente.

Ella no podía retenerlo, él tenía sus razones y eran totalmente validas, además ella no era nadie para obligarlo a hacer algo. Así que se paró y sostuvo al pelirrojo pasando su brazo por su cintura.

-Si lo harás deja que yo te lleve – pidió ante la mirada perpleja de Gaara, él en respuesta siguió avanzando junto a ella sin protestar.

-Voy con ustedes - dijo Shino – el fuego ya esta disminuyendo y debe haber algo útil en lo que queda del avión.

-Espera Sakura-chan – deteniendo el andar de su amiga y Gaara – si no me vas a dejar ir por lo menos ponte esto – dijo quitándose su camiseta y entregándosela. Hasta ese momento la prioridad de Sakura no había sido cubrir su cuerpo y brasier, así que agradecía que el rubio si lo hiciera, sonriéndole aceptó la prenda y se la colocó.

Dejando a un Naruto enojado y resignado a quedarse acompañando a Hinata y los demás, Sakura, Gaara y Shino volvieron en dirección a la playa levantando partes del avión y escombros que impedían ver posibles lugares donde podían estar los demás. Aun así ni rastro de sus amigos ni de alguien más con vida.

¿Cómo era posible que en todo ese lugar no hubiera más gente con vida?, se agachaba a revisar cada vez que encontraba un cuerpo que estuviera en una sola pieza, su corazón le decía que buscará signos vitales donde pudiera, esas personas podían estar vivas sin poder demostrarlo.

-Sakura, déjalo, debemos continuar – alegó Gaara mirándola con enojo, ella se tardaba mucho y el no podía seguir esperando por sus hermanos.

-Gaara – dijo Sakura mirándolo asombrada y perpleja – no podemos dejar a esta gente así, puede haber alguien que siga con vida.

-Despierta Sakura, no puedes ayudarlos a todos – sentenció comenzando a avanzar torpemente por sí solo.

Sakura lo observó y pensó en dejarlo solo, detestaba lo insensible que a veces el pelirrojo podía ser: lo consideraba un muy bien amigo, lo quería, pero era una persona difícil de tratar. Aun así en cierta forma él tenía razón y a fin de cuentas todo podía definirse entre ayudar a extraños o alcanzar a llegar con sus amigos a tiempo. Se apresuró y sostuvo el cuerpo del pelirrojo contra el suyo nuevamente.

¿En qué momento la vida de una persona se volvió más valiosa que la de otra?... lo más triste es que a lo largo de la historia, la cosa siempre ha sido así.

Más allá Shino golpeaba un deformado gabinete.

-¿Shino necesitas ayuda?...Gaara espérame aquí – pidió apoyando al pelirrojo en unos vestigios del avión

-Sí, quiero ver que hay aquí dentro – contestó forzando la puerta.

-Oye prueba con esto – le sugirió Sakura ofreciéndole un trozo de fierro – quizás si haces palanca.

-Perfecto – contesto Shino aceptando la sugerencia.

La puerta prácticamente voló cuando Shino aplicó fuerza y botellas con agua cayeron por montón.

-Si que abriste la puerta correcta, Shino – comentó Sakura atónita al igual que el chico quien solo asintió.

Ambos se tiraron como locos sobre las botellas y abrieron una tomándosela en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Gaara! – grito Sakura tirándole una botella de agua al pelirrojo, el cual tuvo una reacción muy similar a ellos acabándosela rápidamente.

-Iré a llevarle agua a los demás – dijo Shino cargando con toda las botellas que podía.

Sakura y Gaara se quedaron de pie viendo como Shino se alejaba, Sakura volteo al ver el enorme mar que los rodeaba con sus amenazantes olas.

-Estamos rodeados de agua, pero solo tenemos esto – comentó mirando la botella en sus manos. Gaara no respondió, ¿estaría enojado con ella?, realmente no era el momento – Sabes Gaara, tú y tus hermanos iban en las últimas filas del avión y aquí no veo ni la parte del baño, ni el ala trasera – dijo meditando con un dedo en el labio – o esa parte se pulverizó o cayó en otra parte.

Gaara miro a Sakura considerando lo que ella decía.

-Tú me encontraste cerca del inicio de la jungla – dijo Gaara – Ellos…podrían no estar aquí – susurró dirigiendo su vista a los inmensos arboles.

-Digo, es solo una posibilidad – dijo Sakura.

Gaara no dijo nada mas solo avanzó tambaleándose hacia la densa vegetación.

-¡Espérame, voy contigo! – exclamó ella siguiéndolo.

….

-Podríamos perdernos aquí, Gaara – dijo Sakura preocupada.

-Si quieres volver puedes hacerlo Sakura, ya hiciste suficiente por mí, Gracias.

-No digas eso, no te dejaré solo – respondió indignada

La jungla era tan densa, había tanta humedad en el ambiente que se hacía pesado respirar y sudaban como locos. Ambos chicos iban en silencio debido al cansancio, solo se escuchaban sonidos de aves y animales que no eran visibles para ninguno de los dos.

-Aun así llevamos horas buscándolos, podríamos desmayar nos con este calor – insistió arrastrando los pies del agotamiento y dolor físico. Sabía que Gaara trataba de no colocar todo su peso sobre ella, pero aun así era difícil.

-No lo haré, Sakura - contesto cortante - Temari y Kankuro deben estar por algún lado y seguramente heridos.

-Lo sé, créeme que lo entiendo, pero no podremos ayudar si terminamos perdidos e inconscientes.

\- ya te dije, vuelve si quieres - respondió soltándose del agarre de la chica. - si fuera Naruto o Sasuke a quien buscáramos no dirías lo mismo.

Lo dijo en una forma tan fría que consiguió hacer sentir mal a la chica, él estaba siendo cruel, pero ella prefirió bajar la mirada. Gaara solo la miró fugazmente de reojo, sabía lo que estaba provocado, pero la situación lo estaba superando.

Unos metros más allá del camino al mirar a un costado Sakura pudo ver lo que parecía una gran posa de agua y sin decirle a Gaara se dirigió hacia ella, mientras el reposaba apoyado en un tronco, visiblemente agotado.

Cuando ya estaba por llegar una gota le cayó en la frente haciéndola arrugar el ceño, se limpio con el dorso de su mano y prosiguió a avanzar, pero otra gota volvió a golpear su rostro esta vez en la mejilla, tocó la gota con sus dedos y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando se dio cuenta que era… sangre.

Con gran temor dirigió su vista lentamente hacia arriba y un brutal grito salió espontáneamente de sus labios.

-¡¿Qué pasó?! - grito Gaara llegando rápidamente junto a Sakura, quién volteó a verlo tiritando - ¿Que tienes Sakura? - volvió a cuestionar, la chica no dijo nada, solo se limitó a apuntar hacia arriba.

Gaara dirigió su vista en dirección a donde ella apuntaba y miro con horror como Rock Lee colgaba de uno de los árboles con grandes heridas por donde escurría la sangre, parecía que aún estaba atado al asiento del avión.

-¡bajemos lo rápido! - exclamó Sakura corriendo hasta el tronco del árbol. Era un árbol sumamente alto, no sería fácil sacarlo de ahí - ¡¿Lee puedes oírme?! - grito con todas sus fuerzas provocando que un millar de aves salieran volando desde su escondite entre las ramas.

-Solos no podemos, iré por los demás, tú quédate con él

-¡No puedes ir solo! – se opuso Sakura alcanzándolo para frenarlo.

-Iré despacio, lo prometo – dijo Gaara haciéndola a un lado

Sakura vio al pelirrojo alejarse con preocupación, pero mayor era el problema que tenia sobre ella, su amigo colgando del árbol se veía fatal. Por más que lo llamaba el chico no despertaba, pero se negaba a creer que estuviera muerto.

-¡Lee!..

Retrocedió un par de pasos y miró su entorno, debía haber alguna forma. Tomó unas pequeñas piedras, arrojándolas al chico, falló los primeros intentos, pero luego logró dar leves golpes en el cuerpo de Rock Lee.

-¡Vamos Lee! - gritaba a medida que seguía lanzando piedras.

Cuando una le atinó a su rostro la nariz del chico se comenzó a arrugar formando gestos de dolor.

-ay… - susurro Lee abriendo lentamente los ojos.

-¡Lee, que alegría! ¿Puedes verme?

-¿Sakura? - dijo Lee desorientado.

-Sí, vamos mírame.

-¿Dónde estoy? – se cuestionaba luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos

-Tranquilo, estarás bien – gritaba ella tratando de mantenerlo despierto.

-¿De verdad pasó? El avión se cayó…- llevó su mano a la cabeza con gran dolor.

-¿crees poder bajar? – preguntó y se desesperó al ver que Lee se movía con mucha lentitud – ¡vamos Lee, tienes que estar despierto ahora! - ante lo cual Lee hizo el intento de moverse.

-Creo que me atoré con el asiento - respondió cuando se rindió de forcejear con las correas.

Naruto, Hinata, Shino y Gaara llegaron junto a Sakura alarmados.

-¡Cejotas! - grito Naruto haciéndole señas con sus manos.

-Ay amigos que alegría verlos - dijo llorando, se sorbeteaba los mocos los cuales se mezclaban inevitablemente con la sangre.

-Habrá que subir hasta allá para liberarlo - explicó Sakura apuntando las correas que aprisionaban a Lee.

-¡Rápido, suban me! - exclamó Naruto mirando a todos expectante.

-No te vamos a subir a ti idiota - dijo Shino ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Naruto - eres el más pesado de todos, además tu mano no sirve

-Idiota – susurró dándole la espalda a Shino - está bien…-aceptó el rubio colocándose contra el tronco del árbol - vamos Sakura-chan, sube tu - ofreciéndole su hombro como apoyo a la chica.

-¡¿Yo?!- exclamó la chica sorprendida - soy un asco escalando - trataba de explicar con pánico.

-pero eres la más delgada Sakura, será más fácil subirte - dijo Shino, colocándose a un lado de Naruto para ayudarlo a subir a la chica

-¡Pero Shino, podríamos subirte a ti!

-Solo bájenme de aquí chicos - lloraba Lee totalmente entregado a su prisión

Todos voltearon a ver a Sakura esperando una respuesta positiva.

-Maldita sea, está bien - dijo finalmente mirando la altura que debería subir.

-Ten esto - dijo Shino ofreciéndole un pequeño cuchillo - lo encontré en una maleta. - Sakura lo tomó y lo aseguró en su pantalón.

Naruto y Shino se arrodillaron levemente para que Sakura subiera a sus hombros. Una vez que estuvo arriba de ambos, estos se levantaron con fuerza alzando a Sakura hasta que ella logró agarrarse de una rama.

-¡la tengo, la tengo! - grito sentándose con cuidado en la rama - mierda...mi pierna arde mucho - susurro parándose para alcanzar la siguiente rama.

Alcanzar la siguiente rama requirió más esfuerzo que la primera.

-¡Sakura-san, tu pierna está sangrando! - grito Hinata con preocupación.

Sakura miró su pierna perdiendo el equilibrio por un momento, ante lo cual todos gritaron asustados.

-Estas cerca, Sakura – alentó Gaara desde su lugar – tu pierna está bien, solo preocúpate de no caer, piensa que es como cuando escalábamos el muro en clase de gimnasia.

Gaara siempre había tenido una templanza de los mil demonios y la estaba salvando en ese momento. Escaló ignorando su propio dolor, se aferró a las ramas sintiendo como se le enterraban las astillas de este en su cuerpo, pero al final la chica logro llegar junto a Lee.

-Cuanto te lo agradezco, Sakura - decía el chico muy emocionado.

-Tranquilo Lee - respondió ella comenzando a cortar las cuerdas con el cuchillo - afírmate o caerás.

Con unos cortés más el chico quedó libre. La bajada no fue más fácil que la subida y la energía se agotaba.

-Afírmate de mi si lo necesitas, Lee – decía Sakura tratando de encontrar la siguiente rama para apoyar su pie. Una vez en un lugar seguro se mantuvo firme para que Lee la usara como apoyo.-chicos sosténganlo.

-Tranquilo Lee, te tenemos – dijo Shino sosteniendo al moreno desde la cintura y depositándolo en el suelo.

-¡Cejotas! - grito Naruto dándole un gran abrazo a su amigo.

-gracias por la ayuda a todos, en especial a ti Sakura - decía Lee secando sus lágrimas.

-Me alegro que estés con nosotros Lee - dijo Sakura aceptando la ayuda de Shino para bajar.

-¿Puedes caminar? – interrogó Shino.

-Me duele, pero creo poder – respondió Lee apoyándose en su compañero.

-Sakura-san, tu pierna está sangrando mucho – intervino Hinata nerviosa.

-La herida se abrió – dijo revisando su vendaje – No creo poder seguir moviéndome mucho con mi pierna así, de verdad lo siento Gaara, tendrás que esperarme un poco - miro al muchacho pelirrojo con lastima, ante lo cual notó que el chico apenas se sostenía contra el árbol - ¡Gaara, ¿Qué sucede?! – exclamó llegando junto con el pelirrojo.

\- ¡Ahora tu no, por favor! – gritó Naruto alterado.

-Tranquilos…solo, solo estoy algo mareado – respondió manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

-Volvamos con los demás, si te desmayas no podremos cargarte – intervino Shino comenzando la marcha.

Gaara apretó los dientes enojado, él debería seguir por su lado buscando a sus hermanos, no tenia porqué hacer lo que sus amigos le decían, pero se sentía fatal, la cabeza le palpitaba y comenzaba a perder visión, no era tonto, no podía solo, así que avanzó dejándose guiar por Naruto.

Sakura los iba a seguir, pero al dar un paso un fuerte dolor nacido en su pierna desgarrada le recorrió toda la columna, ahogando su grito en un ronco gruñido.

– Ustedes… ustedes vayan, yo iré en un minuto – pidió dejándose caer bruscamente en la tierra húmeda.

-Sakura-chan, no te dejaremos aquí – protestó el rubio mirándola con desaprobación.

-No seas tonta, podemos esperarte– protesto Gaara malhumorado por los mareos.

-No es eso, me preocupa que Tenten, Sasuke y Kiba se queden más tiempo solo en sus estados, por favor vayan – insistió suspirando pesadamente observando su herida.

-Sakura-chan…

-Naruto solo ve, ¿quieres?, Sasuke te necesita, además tu tampoco estas nada bien, se que el dolor de tu mano y tus heridas deben estar produciéndote mareos y nauseas – sentenció mirándolo severamente – estoy bien.

-Yo… yo me puedo quedar contigo Sakura-san – dijo Hinata con suavidad

-Hinata – habló Shino preocupado.

–Tranquilo Shino-kun, tu llévalos, nosotras iremos cuando Sakura acomode su vendaje… Tú… tú también puedes estar tranquilo, Naruto-kun.

-No lo sé, ustedes no deberían quedarse solas…

-Gracias Hinata – dijo Sakura sonriéndole a su amiga - Shino llévatelo de aquí – sentenció. En respuesta el chico asintió, se habían adentrado bastante en la jungla y ahora su mayor problema era encontrar el camino de regreso. Aún con las protestas del rubio los 3 hombres se retiraron mirándolas inquietos – Gaara – llamó Sakura antes de perderlos de vista – prometo que los seguiremos buscando…

En respuesta Gaara la miró y asintiendo levemente le sonrió con discreción.

Una vez solas Sakura se apresuró a soltar su vendaje y la herida se abrió como si su pierna se fuera a separar en dos.

-¡Dios! – exclamó Hinata cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos.

-Y se siente peor de lo que se ve – dijo Sakura volviendo a envolvérsela apresuradamente – dime Hinata, ¿tu como estas?, no te he revisado, perdóname.

-No…no te preocupes, Sakura-san – agitando ambas manos en señal de negación – solo preocúpate por tu pierna.

-Tranquila, me sirve mucho si me hablas…para calmarme – sus manos se movían con rapidez, era estresante ver como estas se manchaban por completo de sangre.

-Hn…bueno, estoy bien… creo, tengo moretones en el estomago y heridas que al parecer ya no sangran, si me duelen, pero puedo soportarlo –informó mirando el suelo.

-Bueno, pero si el dolor se vuelve demasiado fuerte avísame… ¡mierda! – grito al cuarto intento que intentaba vendar la herida solo para que esta se aflojara y terminara bañada en sangre

-¡Sakura-san! – Exclamó la chica cerrando los ojos del miedo – yo…yo no sé cómo ayudarte, lo siento… ¡Debí dejar que otro se quedara contigo! – ella estaba empezando a llorar, ella no era fuerte. Ella sentía mucho miedo.

-¡Hinata!, Hinata mírame, tranquila, debes estar tranquila, estoy bien, estaré bien – trataba de calmar Sakura alternando su vista en su amiga y su propia herida.

Conocía a Hinata desde hace años, esa chica que a pesar de la amistad no podía usar su nombre de pila sin ocupar el formal "san". Era la chica mas tímida y callada con la que había tenido oportunidad de compartir; su forma de vestir, de peinar, y de expresarse pedía a gritos querer desaparecer, pero la primera vez que Sakura cruzó palabras con ella durante un trabajo grupal de la escuela, pudo ver la amable, tierna y considerada chica que Hinata era.

-Hinata…yo también tengo miedo – confesó la pelirosa deteniéndose por un momento – estoy muerta de miedo, tu eres mi amiga y yo no te dejaré sola, pero no sé cuanto mas pueda aguantar todo esto.

-Sakura-san… - susurró Hinata mirando a su amiga.

-Necesito que vengan por nosotros, que nuestros amigos aparezcan, necesito que la mano de Naruto, la cabeza de Gaara y la pierna de Tenten ya no estén así – tenía tantas ganas de llorar que la garganta le ardía - ¡y maldita sea, necesito que Sasuke-kun despierte! – gritó limpiando bruscamente la sangre de sus manos con la polera que Naruto le había dado.

Hinata temblaba como una hoja tratando de detener su llanto.

-Pero no podemos quedarnos sentados llorando – tomo los extremos de la tela y comenzó a envolver toda su pierna con cuidado – Porque si hay algo peor que esto, es saber lo mucho que van a sufrir mis padres si yo no logro salir de aquí… - un par de vueltas mas y la sangre comenzaba detenerse – Y no puedo hacerlo sola, yo necesito que… - casi terminaba cuando la vista amenazaba con nublarse, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

Las puntas de la tela fueron sujetas por otro par de manos.

-Lo haremos juntos…Sakura-san – concretó la voz quebrada, pero decidida de Hinata – todos juntos – anudó la tela y esta no volvió a moverse.

Pero Hinata ya no era esa niña tímida de 13 años, aunque su voz fuera suave, ella era muy fuerte.

-Todos juntos – repitió Sakura abrazando a Hinata. Ella podría esperar esa actitud de Temari, pero era Hinata, la dulce Hinata quien la sostenía en ese momento.

Sa-sakura – una voz desconocida susurró a sus espaldas.

….

Por otro lado, una vez fuera de la jungla a unos metros del agua, Naruto y los demás llegaban junto al resto de sus amigos. Ahí el panorama no había cambiado mucho, Tenten miraba a todas partes tratando de no mirar su pierna expuesta, Sasuke y Kiba aun inconscientes...y seguían atrapados en ese maldito lugar.

-¡Lee! - grito Tenten impactada y ansiosa al ver a su amigo llegar con el grupo - ¡Ay Lee, ven aquí! - exclamó haciéndole señas para que se acercara.

Lee corrió hasta su amiga y la abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Tenten qué felicidad! - decía el chico volviendo a llorar en el hombro de su amiga.

-¡Pensé que nunca los volvería a ver! - decía Tenten igual de emocionada - ¿Donde está Neji? - pregunto mirando a todos lados.

-¿Neji?..Yo, yo no lo sé -dijo desconcertado.

-Pe-pero como, ustedes salieron succionados juntos del avión - decía Tenten cambiando su expresión a una de angustia.

-Si...si es cierto, pero salimos con tanta fuerza que creí nunca dejaría de caer - explicaba el chico - pero las ramas de los árboles me frenaron...no volví a ver a Neji, Tenten - finalizó bajando la vista.

Tenten pareció debilitarse con esa confesión, todo su cuerpo perdió la fuerza y pareció decaer.

-¡Neji! – gritó Tenten rompiendo en llanto, cubría su rostro con sus manos y sus lagrimas se mezclaban con la sucia arena.

-Tranquila…lo encontraremos, ya verás que lo encontraremos – consolaba el chico de cejas pobladas sobando con cuidado la espalda de su amiga, quien siguió llorando como si no hubiera un mañana.

…..

-¡Kankuro! – Gritó Sakura con pánico.

A unos metros de ellas la figura de Kankuro hizo presencia, se notaba que a duras penas lograba sostenerse de pie, apoyaba su peso en un tronco de árbol, uno de sus brazos colgaba a un costaba de su cuerpo inservible y con el otro afirmaba su estomago.

-Kankuro-san – habló Hinata reaccionando cuando notó que Sakura llegaba juntó al chico que amenazaba con desplomarse contra el suelo.

-Te tengo – dijo Sakura sintiendo que le faltaba el aire al sentir lo pesado que era su amigo. Cuando quiso pasar el brazo de Kankuro por su hombro se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente fuera de lugar, así que lo abrazó por la cintura - Estarás bien, te llevare con los demás ¡Dios mio Gaara estará tan feliz! Te ha buscado como loco– consoló arrastrándolo con gran dificultad; Kankuro le ganaba por más de una cabeza en altura.

-No, espera… - dijo oponiendo resistencia – Temari… - fue un susurro apenas audible.

-Hinata, ayúdame – pidió Sakura.

La pelinegra tomó al chico por el otro lado y juntas comenzaron a guiarlo.

-No…no…no – repetía Kankuro débilmente, apenas podía abrir los ojos.

-Kankuro…estarás bien, ya estas con nosotros – susurraba Sakura suplicando que el chico cooperara.

-No..no, no, no – seguía repitiendo retrocediendo cada paso que las chicas querían dar - ¡Basta! – exclamó logrando sacar la voz que estaba atorada en su garganta.

-Kankuro-san –Hinata se sintió intimidada ante el actuar inesperado del chico.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Sakura tomando la cara el chico en sus manos para calmarlo. Kankuro apretó los ojos y los abrió mirando directamente el rostro de Sakura.

-Temari… - susurro presionando su mano sobre la que Sakura presionaba sobre su cara.

….

-Se han tardado – comentó Shino mirando el camino por el cual ellos habían llegado.

-¡Sabia que debimos haber esperado con ellas! – grito Naruto jalando de su cabello estresado – Sakura-chan…

-Ella tenía razón, debíamos volver, solo mira a Gaara…

El pelirrojo se encontraba tendido sobre la arena bajo la sombra de los arboles, el dolor de cabeza lo estaba volviendo loco. Desde que volvieron a la playa no había vuelto a hablar, mantenía su cara cubierta por el dorso de su mano, lo peor era que la angustia era más grande que el dolor físico.

….

-Sakura-san…deberíamos avisarle a los demás – dijo Hinata mirando a la pelirosa con preocupación.

Sakura le devolvió la mirada, pero no dijo nada, llevaban un rato siendo guiadas por Kankuro y el chico no pensaba en detenerse, mantenía la vista al frente, ella no se atrevía persuadirlo a parar, se siguieron adentrando en la jungla, lo entendía y ella también quería llegar a ese lugar donde su amiga Temari se encontraba.

-No falta mucho – dijo Kankuro respirando con dificultad.

Ella no podía esperar a poder volver y gritarle a Gaara que había encontrado a sus hermanos, para ella era una gran victoria saber que sus amigos estaban vivos.

De pronto vino a Sakura ese sentimiento que ya se había hecho constante en ella desde que se cayó el avión, ese sentimiento que le oprimía el corazón, esa sensación de tener la muerte sobre los hombros. Ahí frente a ella su gran amiga Temari no Sabaku siendo aplastada por un gran trozo de la cola del avión.

-Sakura – pronuncio la rubia viéndola con la cara empapada en lágrimas y sangre.

 **Fin capitulo 3**

 **Hasta aquí por ahora, en unas horas subo el 4 ;)**

 **Me pasa que cuando decidí seguir la historia me volví a leer todo lo que tenia escrito, luego analicé cada capítulo, lo modifiqué y los debo volver a leer para ver si realmente tienen coherencia, entonces estoy como…¡Ya no quiero seguir leyendo esto, me lo sé de memoria! Jaja Así que créanme que yo también ya quiero empezar a escribir los capítulos que no estaban hechos, pero ya casi, ya casi.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios y si no les he contestado es porque estoy como loca escribiendo para apresurarme, pero créanme que los leo y me encantaron, si son crudas las situaciones en las que pongo a los personajes, pero vendrán escenas emotivas también.**

 **Saludos!**


	5. Voluntad fracturada

**Cuarto capítulo arriba! Vayan a leerlo, no esperen más!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 4: Voluntad fracturada**

Sasuke comenzaba a reaccionar, podía sentir un gran dolor en el pecho, pero su respiración había mejorado, ya no sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir.

-¡Teme! – le gritaron haciéndole retumbar los oídos.

-Cállate Naruto – contestó molesto.

Una vez que se incorporó pudo ver a su alrededor que todos estaban más calmados, el fuego en la playa ya casi se apagaba y el aire ya no estaba tan denso.

-¿Qué me pasó? – abrió lentamente la botella de agua que Naruto le había tendido.

-Uf Teme, realmente nos hiciste correr – dijo riéndose mostrando todos sus dientes – literalmente tenías un pie en la muerte, si no hubiera sido por Sakura-chan esta no la contabas – concluyó dándole un largo trago a su propia agua.

-Oye Naruto, ya dijimos que racionaríamos el agua – dijo Shino mirándolo enojado.

-Ay ya, está bien.

-¿Dónde está Sakura? – preguntó Sasuke buscando a la susodicha con la mirada.

-Bueno ella… - medito Naruto afligido de lo que debía decir.

-Se quedo con Hinata, no debe tardar – sentenció Shino sin bacilar, pero en su interior sabia que sus amigas ya se habían tardado. Sintió la mirada de preocupación de Naruto sobre él, pero la ignoró por completo.

Sasuke no dijo nada, bajo su mirada a su propio pecho y vio el tubo incrustado en este.

-Sakura-chan dijo que te lo quitáramos cuando dejara de salir sangre por él, pero esperaba que llegara ella para hacerlo – dijo el rubio al ver la duda en la cara de su amigo. Se maldijo luego de hablar ya que esperaba que el pelinegro no le preguntara nada mas por Sakura - ¡Oye mira, encontramos al cejotas! – exclamó palmeando la espalda de Lee, el cual alzo el pulgar de manera efusiva.

….

-1, 2,3 ¡tira!

Kankuro, Sakura y Hinata llevaban un rato tratando de levantar el pesado fragmento de avión que aprisionaba a Temari, pero considerando lo grande y pesado que era, mas el fracturado brazo de Kankuro no era mucho lo que podían hacer.

-Temari, dime que sientes – pidió Sakura acostándose sobre su estomago para quedar a la altura de la rubia.

-Creo, creo que no es tan grave Sakura, si ustedes pudieran levantarlo un poco yo podría arrastrarme – decía a gran velocidad tragando constantemente saliva; típico de Temari, siempre haciéndose la fuerte.

-Tranquila, te sacaremos – afirmo acariciándole el rostro.

Sakura se puso de pie y camino hacia Kankuro, quien trataba de recuperar el aire con dificultad, mientras Hinata sobaba suavemente su espalda.

-Kankuro, necesitamos ayuda – dijo Sakura.

-No la dejaré sola, Sakura – respondió tajantemente – no lo demuestra, pero está muy asustada.

-Lo sé, pero esto terminará más rápido si tenemos ayuda de los demás – alentó – además Gaara necesita saber que están aquí – una pequeña sonrisa surcó sus labios al ver como la cara de Kankuro se iluminaba.

-¿Gaara está bien? - preguntó esperanzado.

-Sí, está herido, pero está bien – afirmó entusiasmada.

Era todo lo que Kankuro necesitaba escuchar.

-Bien… acabemos con esto de una vez – la noticia de su hermano trasformó a ese chico moribundo que llevaban cargando hace un rato – ¡Sakura, necesito que pongas mi hombro en su lugar!

-¡¿Qué?!

-Hazlo rápido, por favor – insistió extendiéndole su brazo y flexionando sus piernas levemente – debo volver con Gaara y no lo haré sin Temari.

Sakura miró con duda a Kankuro y buscó ayuda en la mirada de Hinata, quien a su vez desvió la mirada al suelo. La decisión era absolutamente suya, ¡¿Por qué mierda la seguían poniendo en situaciones como esa?!... pero ya no iba a discutirles más.

-Maldición, Kankuro, me vas a matar con toda esta presión – dijo la pelirosa tomando el brazo del chico con fuerza - Aquí voy.

El crujir del hueso de Kankuro sumado con el gran grito que dio, hizo temblar a las chicas.

-¡¿Kankuro?! – grito Temari sin alcanzar a ver lo que ocurría desde su posición.

-Es-estoy bien Temari – dijo con dificultad – ahora te sacaremos de ahí.

Después que dejó de sentir el horrible dolor del vaivén de su brazo al ya estar en su lugar, Kankuro pudo concentrarse en sacar a su hermana de ahí. Sakura usó tela rasgada que colgaba del avión para hacer una amarra que sostuviera el brazo del chico amarrado desde su hombro.

-Temari, levantaremos lo que más podamos esta cosa y deberás arrastrarte lo más rápido que puedas - dijo Sakura posicionándose para levantar la pieza al igual que Kankuro y Hinata – Bien chicos, todos juntos, 1,..2…y 3 ¡Ahora! -grito ante lo cual los 3 alzaron la pesada máquina - ¡Vamos Temari! – contenía la respiración debido a la fuerza ejercida.

Los segundos que mantuvieron elevada la maquina no fueron suficiente para sacar a la rubia.

-Lo siento chicos, no pude –llorando angustiada.

-Tranquila, tranquila, no hay problema, lo haremos otra vez - consolaba Sakura tratando de alcanzar la mano de su amiga para brindar apoyo.

\- Tranquila hermana, estoy aquí contigo – Kankuro se sentó a un lado de Temari y limpió sus lagrimas - ¿Te digo algo?... Gaara está bien, esta con los chicos… él está bien – las lagrimas ahora lo atacaban a él – estamos vivos…

-¡¿Gaara está bien?! – Gritó comenzando a reír de la emoción – ¡Sácame de aquí, sácame de aquí Kankuro!, debo ir con mi hermanito.

Los tres volvieron a colocarse en posición y al mismo tiempo alzaron la enorme pieza.

-¡Tú puedes Temari! – Gritó Kankuro con las venas hinchadas en su frente.

-Con todas tus fuerzas, Temari! – Sakura sentía como la pesada máquina se le resbalaba de las manos.

No podían soltar la maquina, no podían, Temari ya se había movido bastante y en esa posición el metal la cortaría a la mitad.

-No aguanto – decía Hinata temblando completamente.

-Solo un poco más, solo un poco más

-¡Temari! – grito Kankuro desesperado.

…

Naruto alzaba una y otra prenda de una maleta, lanzándolas lejos desinteresadamente, hasta que finalmente se quedó inspeccionando una camiseta y se la colocó cubriendo su abdomen desnudo.

-¡Ya me cansé, voy por ellas! - sentenció Naruto poniéndose de pie.

-Naruto… - dijo Shino frustrado, estaba preocupado, pero estaban en condiciones nefastas para seguir moviéndose.

-¡No, tu cállate Shino! – cortó fastidiado – Hinata también está ahí y ella es tu amiga.

-Yo también estoy preocupado – intervino Gaara – no debería haberles tomado tanto tiempo.

-Dijeron que ellas ya venían… ¿Qué mierda les pasó? – preguntó Sasuke con su mirada dura. Naruto lo miró afligido.

-Sakura-chan debía arreglar su vendaje y ella…

-Y la dejaste sola – interrumpió el Uchiha con gran enojo – Eres un imbécil, Naruto.

-No, yo… - trató de defenderse, pero se sentía demasiado culpable como para continuar.

-Iré por ella – Sasuke comenzó a poner de pie.

-No, tu no irás – dijo Naruto dándole un leve empujón para retenerlo.

-¡Tú no me dirás que hacer, idiota! – Sasuke ya estaba cabreado y Naruto solo lo empeoraba.

-Chicos, cálmense – dijo Lee colocándose en medio de ambos.

-¡No, tú eres el idiota, tienes un tubo saliendo de tu pecho! - al decir eso Sasuke tiró del tubo bruscamente llevándose una dura mirada de Naruto.

-¡Ya paren! – gritó Tenten alterada.

Naruto avanzó haciendo a un lado a Lee y con brusquedad tomó a Sasuke por la tela rasgada de su ropa.

\- Escucha esto Sasuke ¡Nos hiciste pasar un momento horrible, hiciste a Sakura-chan pasar por un momento horrible! Y sé que no debí dejarla allá, pero tampoco la ayudas si no cuidas de tu herida.

-Ella nos pidió volver, porque estaba preocupada por nuestro estado, se dañó tratando de ayudarme – explicó Lee bajando su vista apenado – y quería que nos aseguráramos lo antes posible que tú estabas bien.

Sasuke se detuvo y miró la herida de su pecho.

-Ella tuvo que hacer algo que nunca debió haber hecho de esta forma ¡Y tú no vas a pagarle eso arriesgando te así!...así que no, no irás a ninguna parte - sentenció Naruto siendo tan severo como nuca lo había sido antes – Iré yo.

Soltó a Sasuke y caminó decidido hacia la espesura de la selva, pero al instante se freno en seco.

-¿Y a donde se supone que vas?...

Y ahí estaba Sakura cargando con la mitad del peso de Temari sobre ella.

-Temari...Kankuro - susurro Gaara atónito.

-Gaara – dijo Temari sonriendo totalmente agotada.

-Ahí estás idiota – dijo Kankuro aliviado.

Ambos con la ayuda de Sakura fueron hasta donde Gaara, quien de a poco comenzaba a reincorporarse.

-¿Dónde diablos estaban? – dijo Gaara sonriendo levemente.

-¿Puedes creer que el avión se cayó? – Respondió Kankuro de rodillas sobre la arena sobando su cabeza – esa mierda se cayó.

-¿Qué…que tienes en la cabeza?, ¿Qué te pasó? – cuestionó Temari refiriéndose al turbante.

-Se lesionó la cabeza, tuve que vendarlo para detener el sangrado – explicó Sakura apresuradamente.

-Sakura me salvó –dijo Gaara mirándola con amabilidad – Disculpa por como actué antes, Sakura, no te merecías nada de eso.

-Tranquilo - dijo Sakura sonriendo – te dije que los encontraríamos

Gaara sonrió aliviado y se dejó abrazar por sus hermanos, podía volver a respirar tranquilo…por ahora.

Los demás los observaron desde su lugar y sintieron un pequeño calor interior de alivio y calma.

-¡Sasuke-kun! Despertaste - dijo Sakura corriendo junto al pelinegro.

-hmp - musitó el chico desviando la vista.

-El teme se sacó el tubo - acusó Naruto sentándose junto a ellos.

-¡¿Pero por qué?! - exclamó preocupada - déjame revisarte. - pero el pelinegro se alejó de ella parándose de su lugar.

Sakura lo iba a seguir cuando Hinata la llamó.

-¡Sakura-san, Kiba-kun está despertando! - grito asustada.

Sakura observó a Sasuke alejarse lentamente, pero no era el momento de seguirlo como acostumbraba a hacer, así que se dirigió hacia Kiba que comenzaba a moverse bruscamente.

-¡Akamaru, ¿Donde está Akamaru?! -grito aleteando aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Shino, ayúdame a sujetarlo, se le va a abrir la herida si sigue así - pidió Sakura tratando de agarrarle los brazos - vamos Kiba ¡Cálmate!

Necesitaron de la fuerza de Shino, Naruto y Lee para frenarlo, y luego de un pesado forcejeo Kiba logro despertar y calmarse.

-Chicos… - susurro confundido -¿Dónde estamos?, todo pareció una horrible pesadilla.

-Como me gustaría que solo fuera eso - suspiró Sakura.

-¿Estamos vivos? ¿Ustedes están bien? - preguntaba agarrándose la cabeza con dolor.

-Ósea, bien bien, no - dijo Tenten desde su lugar robándoles una pequeña sonrisa a la mayoría – pero vivos.

-Me conformo con eso – rio a la vez que gruñía del dolor – esperen, ¡Akamaru! ¿Alguno lo ha visto? - pregunto ahora más alerta. Nadie quería darle la noticia a Inuzuka.

-Akamaru…lo siento Kiba… no lo hemos visto - dijo Sakura mirándolo con tristeza.

Kiba la observó y su rostro se llenó de angustia.

-Tengo que buscarlo - dijo el chico tratando de ponerse de pie.

-No estás en condiciones, Kiba - se opuso la pelirosa reteniendo lo de los brazos – solo te pido que te calmes.

-¡No lo voy a dejar solo por ahí, Sakura, tengo que encontrarlo! - discutió mirándola seriamente

.

\- Lo sé, se que tenemos que buscarlo, igual como debemos buscar a Ino, a Chouji, Shikamaru, Neji y a los sensei - dijo endureciendo su expresión - pero ahora no es el momento…

-Ella tiene razón Kiba - apoyo Shino calmando a su amigo – ahora te sientes mas despierto, pero a medida que te comienzas a mover las lesiones de tu cuerpo te enviarán al suelo.

-Kiba-kun…prometo ayudarte a buscar a Akamaru luego – dijo Hinata arrodillándose junto a su amigo.

-Bueno…Que alegría que estés bien, Hinata – respondió el chico sonriéndole. Ya más calmado permitió que Sakura vendara su brazo de forma más segura, la sangre parecía haber coagulado así que no fue tan difícil.

Hinata se encargó de darles agua a todos los recién llegados; Naruto, Shino y Lee revisaba las maletas más cercanas con curiosidad; y Sakura finalmente se enfrentaba a la pierna de Tenten.

-¿Que harás? - preguntó Tenten temerosa viendo cómo Sakura observaba su pierna, pero la pelirosa no respondió, solo se paró en busca de algo.

Sakura revisó en el inicio de la jungla y apresurando el paso recogió las ramas que le parecieron adecuadas.

-Te pondré una férula - informó Sakura dejando las ramas en el suelo arrodillándose nuevamente junto a Tenten.

-¿Y eso que significa?

-Tendré que acomodar tú hueso y lo estabilizaré - explicó mirándola con dureza - Tenten esto te va a doler, pero será muy rápido lo prometo.

-¿Estás segura que es necesario? Ya nos deben estar buscando y cuando nos lleven a un hospital con anestesia no me dolerá tanto – estaba sumamente asustada.

Todos se miraron incómodos cuando Tenten comentó lo del rescate.

-Mientras más esperemos tú hueso se atrofiará aún más y después será más difícil ponerlo en su lugar - insistía Sakura.

Tenten respiro profundo, lo meditaba, miraba su pierna y trataba de ser fuerte, sabía que su amiga lo haría por su bien, pero era aterrador. Vio los ojos jade de Sakura suplicarle, tenía tanto miedo como ella… finalmente asintió rápido con los ojos apretados.

-Hazlo rápido antes que me arrepienta - miró hacia otra parte temblando de nervios.

Sakura asintió decidida.

-Naruto, quítate el cinturón – ordenó con prisa.

-¿Mi cinturón? – cuestionó confundido.

-Solo quítatelo – insistió, arrebatándoselo de las manos cuando el chico se lo quitó.

Sakura procedió a colocar las varas en ambos costados de la pierna de Tenten, luego pasó el cinturón envolviendo la pierna junto con las ramas deteniéndose justo antes de ajustarlo.

-Tenten, puedes tomar mi mano si quieres – dijo Hinata sonriéndole con calma. Tenten la miro nerviosa y tomó su mano con fuerza.

-Ahora Tenten respira profundo y si quieres gritar, grita muy fuerte y si me quieres golpear, golpéame, prometo que pasara rápido - advirtió tentando a tirar del cinturón.

-Espera un segundo, Sakura, creo que cambie de opinión, mejor deja….

¡CRACK! Un crujido rápido y certero resonó en el lugar, seguido el gran grito de Tenten que se mezcló con el rugir de las olas.

-Estamos listos - finalizó Sakura dejando el cinturón fijo en la pierna de Tenten, manteniendo así las ramas fijas al hueso ya acomodado. La gran herida abierta aún dejaba ver el hueso, pero ya estaba alineado con el resto de su pierna.

-Yo…yo nunca olvidaré el dolor que me acabas de hacer sentir, Sakura - susurro Tenten jadeando de cansancio y dolor.

-Yo tampoco creo poder olvidarlo – susurro Sakura angustiada.

Una vez que hubo dejado a Tenten recostada y más calmada, se puso de pie y se alejó un poco más del grupo. Pasó con cansancio sus manos por su rostro y miró el cielo, el sol había cambiado de posición, estaba más bajo, Dios tal vez cuantas horas ya habían pasado desde que empezó esa pesadilla y quizás cuanto faltaba para que terminara, pero debía aguantar, alguien tendría que ir a buscarlos, sabrían que habrían desaparecido y los buscarían por todas partes, alguien tendría que dar con esa maldita isla, alguien tendría que ver el accidente desde otro avión… ¿Cierto? No estarían mucho tiempo más en ese lugar, alguien los encontraría y todo volvería a ser como antes, era un hecho ¿No?

-¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto una voz masculina a su espalda.

-Sasuke-kun

-¿Qué te sucede?

-No, nada, solo estoy agotada – la brisa marina comenzaba a hacerse más presente, limpiando el olor a humo, gasolina y carne quemada – el pecho, ¿te duele mucho?

-No, está bien – su voz era seria como siempre, pero su mirada era intensa, él sabía que Sakura estaba a punto de quebrarse, la conocía muy bien, más de lo que admitiría. Ella era una chica valiente y prudente, pero fácilmente llegaba a sus límites y toda esta situación ya la había hecho pasar por extremos peligrosos.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer ahora?

Sasuke no respondió de inmediato, ambos observaron a sus amigos que inspeccionaban la isla con evidente agotamiento.

-No podemos seguir buscando a los demás, no hoy al menos – dijo finalmente.

-No hoy – repitió ella bajando la mirada con angustia.

-Se que tu también ya lo sabes, Sakura, llevamos bastantes horas aquí y no hemos visto ni escuchado ningún avión – era demasiado frio al hablar y las cosas sonaban más crueles cuando provenían de él.

-No nos rescatarán hoy – concluyó Sakura asintiendo con resignación.

-Será mejor prepararnos – concordó Sasuke.

…..

-¡¿Encender fuego?¿buscar comida? ¿Hacer un refugio?! – Exclamó Tenten anonadada - ¡pero qué demonios, ni que nos fuéramos a quedar aquí!

Todos los demás guardaban silencio, quizás ellos a diferencia de Tenten lo habían aceptado un rato atrás al igual que Sakura y Sasuke quienes les comentaban su anterior conversación.

-Así será, por lo menos por hoy, deberíamos comenzar a aceptarlo – dijo Sasuke tajantemente.

-¡Sasuke-kun! – exclamó Sakura a modo de reproche.

-No tenemos tiempo de hacer entender a nadie, debemos movernos antes de que comience a oscurecer – Sasuke Uchiha no tenía ningún arrepentimiento en su forma de hablar.

-¡¿Acaso ninguno de ustedes piensa que salgamos de aquí hoy?! – Tenten estaba histérica, miraba a todos sus amigos buscando que alguien la apoyara.

-Oye si acaso tienes un avión o un bote en tu bolsillo deberías decirlo ahora, porque sería muy útil - dijo irónicamente Temari mirando a la morena.

-Pero… ¡Pero alguien tiene que venir por nosotros!

-Nadie discute eso Tenten...pero no sabemos cuánto tardarán – decía Sakura afligida – y debemos estar preparados.

-Estaremos juntos, Tenten– dijo Lee apoyando a su amiga con una mirada llena de valor.

Tenten dejó de discutir y guardó silencio, estaba devastada.

-Hay que moverse ya – sentenció Sasuke.

Aquellos que podían moverse siguieron las instrucciones de Sasuke, pero era difícil, realmente no sabían que era lo que debían buscar, ni en sus más horribles sueños imaginaron que algún vez estarían en una situación así; era horrible, desesperante y aterrador.

-Nunca he encendido fuego – dijo Kankuro pateando débilmente una maleta que acababa de registrar.

-Tranquilo Kankuro, yo suelo ver muchos programas de supervivencia y solo debes tomar dos ramas como estas y frotarlas así – explicó Lee friccionando las ramas con gran velocidad. Ni siquiera logró generar humo cuando la rama se quebró

-Ahh si, también vi esa parte del capítulo cuando la rama se rompe - agregó Kankuro mirándolo con burla.

-Mejor inténtalo con esto – dijo Sasuke lanzándole a Kankuro un encendedor que acababa de encontrar en una gran maleta.

-¡Hey, genial! – Exclamó entusiasmado – Oye Naruto, ¿me ayudas con esto?...¿Naruto?

El rubio no respondió parecía muy concentrado en su mano herida, mantenía el ceño fruncido en una mueca de dolor.

-Oye, ¿te encuentras bien amigo?

-Sí, es solo mi mano - respondió inquieto.

-Siéntate un momento – dijo Kankuro ayudándolo con su brazo bueno -¡Sakura ¿podría venir?!

-¿Qué pasa?

-De seguro no es nada, Sakura-chan, la herida me molesta un poco – dijo quitándole importancia al asunto. Si había algo que no quería era seguir poniendo presión sobre su amiga.

-¿Que sientes? – interrogó la pelirosa inspeccionando la mano de su amigo.

-Es solo que está un poco fría y me cuesta un poco moverla - explicó.

-Esta poniéndose muy pálida – la expresión de angustia se reflejó claramente en el rostro de Sakura - no le está llegando suficiente sangre a tu mano, dejé este torniquete mucho tiempo aquí – explicó apresurándose a soltar las vendas.

Los demás se acercaron preocupados, pero desviaron la vista al ver cuánta sangre brotaba de la herida. El atardecer comenzaba, todo se volvía mas aterrador.

-¡Sakura, vuelve a ponerle esa amarra, se va a desangrar! - grito Kiba exaltado.

-¡No puedo! ¡Si hago eso va a perder su mano! - miro a todos lados buscando una maldita solución.

Naruto no pudo evitar palidecer aun mas cuando la chica dijo aquello y miro a los demás buscando ayuda.

-Dime que necesitas - dijo Sasuke mirando a Sakura a los ojos.

-No-no lo sé...algo con lo que pueda cocer o juntar su piel - explicaba sin saber que pedir exactamente - ¡Lo más cercano a una aguja, pero rápido!

Puntos era lo que Naruto necesitaba y las posibilidades de encontrar algo que sirviera entre el equipaje eran muy pocas, lo único que podía hacer por su amigo era presionar la herida con sus manos, pero la sangre escurría como agua.

-¡¿Por qué mierda esto sigue pasando?! – Gritó Tenten desde su lugar - ¡quiero irme de aquí!

-¡Hay que ser fuertes por Naruto! – gritaba Lee corriendo de un lado a otro buscando algo para ayudar a su amigo.

-Yo...yo necesito recostarme Sakura-chan - dijo Naruto mareado.

-Despacio, apoya tu cabeza aquí- lentamente lo recostó - relájate, yo estoy aquí y voy a ayudarte.

Sakura observaba en todas direcciones, todos corrían en busca de algo para ese tonto rubio y en un rápido parpadeo sus ojos brillaron cuando vieron los grandes aros de Temari, muy parecidos a un gran alfiler de gancho.

-¡Temari, tú aro! – gritó señalando la oreja de la rubia, quién no entendía en un principio - apresúrate y dame tu aro - insistió.

-Claro, ten - dijo entregándose lo rápido y con torpeza.

-¿Que harás con él? - pregunto Sasuke desconcertado.

-Sasuke-kun sujétalo - pidió recostando a Naruto - ¡Alcohol, rápido! - ante lo cual Hinata corrió junto a ella con el dichoso alcohol que había conservado.

-Explícate, Sakura - insistió Sasuke ejerciendo fuerza sobre los hombros de Naruto.

-Coceré su herida con esto y luego lo fijaré - explicó mostrándole el aro - Hinata échale alcohol.

-si - volcando una gran cantidad sobre el objeto.

-¿Esto me va a doler mucho, cierto? - pregunto Naruto viendo el filo de la improvisada aguja.

-No más que la última vez, - respondió quitando su mano de la herida- ahora mira hacia otra parte.

Temblando el rubio obedeció, pero no podía evitar lanzar pequeñas miradas por el rabillo de ojo a lo que Sakura hacia y la horrible sensación comenzó con un pequeño pinchazo que se trasformó en un ardor enorme como lava por todo su brazo.

-¡Afírmalo! - exclamó la pelirosa comenzando a introducir la aguja sin más demoras.

Naruto gritaba con fuerza, hasta el punto de ahogarse con su propia saliva, sus agresivos movimientos tuvieron que ser sujetos con fuerza por Sasuke y Shino que corrió a ayudar. En la cara del chico se marcaron todas las venas y sus lágrimas se mezclaron con el sudor.

Los vaivenes le dificultaban aún más el trabajo a Sakura quién tan rápido como podía introducía y sacaba el alfiler abarcando lo más posible la herida. Cada vez que introducía la aguja en la piel de Naruto salía una gran cantidad de sangre quitándole visibilidad.

-Por favor desmayaste, por favor desmayaste - repetía tiritando de los nervios dándole cortos vistazos al rostro de Naruto.

A unos pocos segundos de que Sakura finalmente pudiera ponerle el seguro al aro, Naruto se desmayó rendido ante la tortura.

-Nunca...nunca más me acercaré a la mano de Naruto - susurró agotada dejándose caer sobre su trasero en la arena.

-Lo hiciste bien - dijo Sasuke colocando su mano en el hombro de su amiga.

…

Los ánimos se calmaron y todos volvieron a respirar. Acomodaron a Naruto donde sería su cama esa noche, lo envolvieron entre sacos y frazadas manteniendo su mano sobre su pecho. Algunos reanudaron sus búsquedas y otros cayeron rendidos ante el cansancio.

-Pero mira que linda cama te acabamos de hacer – dijo Temari dándole unos golpecitos amistosos en el hombro de Naruto cuando notó que el rubio recobró el conocimiento.

-Nunca me había desmayado tantas veces en un día – comentó el rubio esbozando una débil sonrisa.

-Te pondrás bien, Naruto – dijo Gaara dándole una sonrisa ladeada.

-Aguantaste como hombre, idiota – bromeo Kankuro mientras apilaba pequeñas ramas y pasto seco.

…

Sentada cerca de la orilla del mar Sakura veía las olas que reventaban y terminaban en espuma cerca de ella. Menuda pesadilla estaba viviendo, tantas improvisadas acciones médicas la hacían dudar si les estaba haciendo un bien o un daño a sus amigos. Todo parecía solo empeorar con el trascurso de las horas

-Ponte esto - dijo Sasuke tomando a Sakura por sorpresa. Ella volteó a verlo, él le ofrecía una gruesa chaqueta - será una fría noche.

-Creo que será la peor noche de nuestras vidas…Gracias.

Sakura se colocó la prenda y se sintió levemente incomoda cuando Sasuke se sentó a su lado. Lo miro por unos segundos, ni su piel sudada, su pelo alborotado, las manchas de sangre seca y su postura débil, dejaban de hacerlo ver como el atractivo chico que era.

-Actuaste bien hoy, Sakura – habló rompiendo el hielo – Salvaste a Naruto… otra vez…

-No digas eso – rio nerviosa con un leve rubor en sus mejillas – Ya sabes, Naruto es un cabeza hueca, lo que no tiene de cerebro lo tiene de fuerza.

Sasuke no rio, ni siquiera volteo a verla, miraba las olas como si en su cabeza se desarrollara un debate, algo que Sakura notó y sabía que era mejor guardar silencio en ese momento. Y el silencio se prolongó por un largo rato, cada tanto Sakura volteaba a ver a los demás quienes luchaban por crear algo que los ayudará a sobrevivir aquella noche.

-Debo darte las gracias – dijo al fin.

Sakura volteo a verlo sorprendida, esas no eran palabras que solían salir de la boca de Sasuke Uchiha -Sasuke-kun….no...No me tienes que agradecer, no iba a dejar a Naruto así.

-No me refería a Naruto – cortó la modestia de la chica – ese baka me contó lo que hiciste por mí, todos te estamos poniendo en posiciones difíciles – hizo una pausa demostrando su incomodidad - tu literalmente me salvaste la vida.

-Sasuke-kun – susurró mirándolo asombrada – Yo…yo debo admitir que pensé en no hacerlo – confesó sonriendo con tristeza – al final sigo siendo la cobarde de siempre.

-Como sea, gracias de todas formas - finalizó el joven colocándose de pie.

-¡Espera! – Se apresuró a detenerlo – soy una cobarde, pero…nunca dejaría de pelear por ti – agradecía que él le estuviera dando la espalda porque se sentía mil veces tonta por haber dicho eso.

Sasuke se mantuvo de piedra dándole la espalda, unos segundos más y quizás hubiera seguido su andar sin responder nada.

Pero ambos se pusieron alerta cuando un débil gemido de dolor resonó desde los escombros más cercanos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Espero de corazón que les haya gustado! Para los antiguos lectores calma por favor que ya estamos a un capitulo mas de poder seguir con la parte que ustedes no conocen de la historia! ;)**

 **En este y el que sigue fueron los capítulos a los que más cambios les hice y los que más veces revisé, así que por eso me tardé, pero lo más importante es que estoy conforme y feliz**

 **Nos leemos pronto! Dejen sus comentarios**

 **Adiós!**


	6. La noche nunca fue tan oscura

**Hola a todos! Al fin el capitulo 5, debo decir que** **me costó subir este capítulo, no terminaba de convencerme además se alargaba y se alarga, me cuestione si se vería mal un capitulo tan largo en comparación a los otros, pero bueno cuando yo me leo un libro lo hago con calma y doy todas las pausas necesarias, así que aconsejo tomárselo así.**

 **Ahora apresúrense y vayan a leerlo!**

 **Capitulo 5: La noche nunca fue tan oscura**

-¡Mi niña! – gritaba Mebuki Haruno llorando desconsoladamente.

-Cariño debes calmarte – decía su marido abrazándola con fuerza, su rostro estaba bañado en lagrimas.

-¡Mi pobre bebé!

La oficina estaba repleta de padres destrozados, profesores agobiados y oficiales sin buenas noticias.

-No puedes ser – decía un hombre con una gran coleta de cabello negro – Shikamaru – estrujó su rostro entre sus manos con gran dolor

-¡Inoichi, debes hacer algo! – gritaba su esposa tirando de su camisa.

-¡Mi Chouji! – lloraba una mujer regordeta apunto de desvanecerse, siendo contenida por su marido.

-Señores, debemos guardar la calma – habló la directora de Konoha High School, Tsunade Senju

-¡¿Calmarnos?! ¡Nuestros hijos podrían estar…estar! – las palabras se atoraron en la boca de Kizashi Haruno.

-¡No deben pensar así! – Exclamó la voluptuosa mujer golpeando el escritorio – debemos tener fé de que los chicos están bien.

-¡¿Y qué están haciendo?! ¡Ahora mismo deberían estar buscándolos! – Gritó agresivamente Tsume Inuzuka.

-Señora, le aseguro que estamos haciendo todo lo posible, en este momento ya se enviaron aviones con equipo de rescate para encontrar a sus hijos – informó uno de los oficiales presentes.

-El gobierno es ineficiente, es bien sabido, yo mismo invertiré fondos en conseguir a los más especializados rescatistas – Dijo Hiashi Hyuga cruzado de brazos. Era un hombre de mucho poder y dinero, gran parte del monopolio en Japón se movía bajo los hilos del líder de la familia Hyuga - Y a usted...Tsunade…más le vale que mi hija y mi sobrino vuelvan sanos y salvos, o yo mismo me encargaré de que vaya a la cárcel – se retiró de la sala seguido de sus guarda espaldas.

-¡Señor, Hyuga! – gritó la mujer parada a un lado de la directora, justo al momento que la puerta se cerraba de un golpe.

-Déjalo Shizune…

La rubia apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio sumamente tensa, mantuvo la espalda encorvada y su mentón apoyado entre sus mano entrelazada.

-¿Dónde cayó el avión? – preguntó Shikaku Nara recobrando la compostura.

La mujer guardo silencio, un silencio sumamente angustiante para los padres.

-Ese es el problema…

…

-¡Eso vino de aquí!- dijo Sakura alterada.

Pesados escombros le impedían alcanzar el origen de aquel sonido, pero la curiosidad y ansiedad las hacían mover los grandes trozos de metal.

-Está en el fondo – dijo Sasuke agotado.

-¡¿Me oyes? Si estás ahí dame una señal, te sacaremos! – grito Sakura empujando todo a su paso. Enterraba las manos en la arena con desesperación, las uñas se le rompían y sus manos se dañaban.

Los demás no se percataron de la lucha que ellos estaban sorteando, continuaron haciéndolo solos sin querer parar, hasta que finalmente los escombros comenzaron a dejar ver el cuerpo mal herido de una mujer que parecía ser algo mayor que ellos.

-¿Puedes oírme? – preguntó Sakura sosteniendo el rostro una vez libre.

La desconocida abrió levemente los ojos y por unos segundos miró fijamente a Sakura, pero antes de decir algo cayó inconsciente.

-Vamos llevemos la con los demás – se apresuró a decir Sasuke.

Kankuro luchaba por encender el fuego, hacerlo era una tarea difícil, hacerlo con una sola mano parecía un juego de ingenio, pero el verdadero problemas era que toda la maldita madera estaba húmeda por el frio que comenzaba a envolver el lugar.

-Esta mierda tiene que prender o el frío nos matará esta noche - dijo el castaño luchando con el encendedor.

-¡Chicos ayúdenos! - dijo Sakura tirándose a la arena para recibir el cuerpo de la mujer que Sasuke cargaba.

-¿Quién es? - pregunto Temari preocupada.

-No sabemos, la encontramos entre los escombros.

-Se ve muy mal - comento Hinata afligida

Sakura trago grueso al comprobar por medio del tacto que la desconocida tenía las piernas y la cadera destrozadas, sus costillas estaban rotas y posiblemente habrían perforado algún órgano; su corazón latía arrítmicamente y el pulso era débil ¿Había algo que podría hacer por ella?, era evidente para Sakura que no, se necesitaba de una compleja cirugía. Viéndose incapacitada de ayudarla de alguna manera la abrigo lo más que pudo con prendas que los demás había amontonando a un lado.

Se alejó de la mujer y se sentó un momento para contemplarla.

-¿Y bien? - pregunto Temari en voz baja para no llamar la atención de los demás.

-Tendrá suerte si sobrevive esta noche - se limitó a comentar Sakura con la vista fija en los últimos rayos del sol perdiéndose en el mar.

-Maldita sea – susurró la rubia

-¡lo encendí! - grito Kankuro alzando su brazo al cielo.

…..

La noche había terminado por caer, todos estaban sentados alrededor de una pequeña fogata que luchaba por sobrevivir. Vestían prendas de los difuntos, los cuales a lo dejos aun podían distinguirse como pequeños bultos, no importaba cuantas se pusieran, tres pantalones, varias chaquetas y abrigos, gorros, más de un par de calcetines; el frio se colaba por cada uno de ellos haciéndolos tiritar sin control.

-Gran fogata Kankuro...por lo menos lograste calentar los palos ¡Porque yo no siento ni una mierda! - grito Naruto frustrado desde su lugar. El rubio parecía una oruga por la forma en que estaba acostado y arropado, su cabeza reposaba en un bolso. Su mano ya parecía estar mejor, no sangraba, la costura estaba fija y había recobrado el color.

-¡Entonces párate y demuestra que puedes hacer idiota! - respondió Kankuro furioso.

-¡Ya cállense! - grito Temari aburrida de las constantes discusiones que ya llevaban un rato.

-¡Naruto un comentario más y prometo que te voy a golpear! - amenazó Sakura.

-Haznos un favor a todos y duérmete, Naruto - dijo Sasuke mirando fijamente el fuego.

Ante las amenazas Naruto se encogió aún mas dentro de su ropaje escondiendo su rostro enojado.

-El frío es peligroso, la gente muere de frío - decía Kiba tiritando como loco.

-Tiritar es la respuesta que tiene tu cuerpo para evitar la hipotermia - dijo Sakura mirándolo desde su lugar - pero si te duermes tu cerebro pierde el control de esos impulsos… ¡Así que los quiero a todos bien despiertos!, ¿Me escucharon? Nadie se duerme...

-Eso quiere decir que…nos morimos de hipotermia – comentó Naruto con pánico.

-Deberíamos pararnos y saltar un poco chicos, ¡esta flama debe arder! – exclamaba Lee moviendo sus brazos rítmicamente incitando al ejercicio.

-Sigue moviéndote así y esas heridas se abrirán – dijo Gaara.

-¿Pueden creer que ahora deberíamos estar tirados sobre la arena en las playas de Brasil? – dijo Kankuro pateando la arena con rabia.

-No digas eso, imbécil – sollozó Temari dramáticamente – si alguien vuelve a mencionar Brasil, les juro que lloraré.

Aquellas soñadas vacaciones en las tropicales playas de Sudamérica ya eran cosa del pasado.

La situación no daba para ocupar lugares separados, si la ropa no servía debían buscar calor entre ellos, Temari tenía a sus dos hermanos apoyados contra ella; Hinata y Tenten se cubrían abrazadas con mantas junto con Lee a los pies procurando cubrir la pierna lesionada de Tenten si ejercer presión. Muy cerca de ellas Kiba y Shino reposaban; Sakura estaba sentada junto a Naruto y a su otro lado se encontraba Sasuke; ella procuraba mantenerlos cubierto a los dos, Naruto le sonreía agradecido por sus cuidados y Sasuke se limitaba a poner muecas de disgustos, pero no protestaba.

La mujer desconocida era la más cercana al fuego, la habían envuelto con casi todas las mantas y chaquetas que habían encontrado para mantenerla caliente, pero su agonía era insoportable, la observaban y veían reflejada en ella la desgracia de ellos mismos. Cuando finalmente todos se callaron, pareció que hasta las olas se habían calmado y lo único que se escuchó en el lugar fueron eso agudos gemidos de dolor.

-Dios...está sufriendo mucho- dijo Tenten con vapor saliendo de su boca por el frío.

-¿No hay algo que podamos hacer por ella? - pregunto Hinata afligida.

Nadie tenía esa respuesta.

Sakura no podía aguantar ver a esa mujer sufrir así, sola, con frío...desorientada.

-Que impotencia – comentó captando la mirada de los demás – no podemos dejarla así.

-No puedes hacer nada por ella, Sakura – respondió Sasuke. Sakura lo miro con lastima por la poca empatía.

-Esto es aterrador – comentó Kankuro apoyando su cabeza en Temari.

-¿Habrá estado viajando con alguien más? – preguntó Naruto mirándola con lastima.

-Yo no creo que podría soportar ni un día aquí si no estuvieran ustedes, chicos, no podría soportarlo sola como ella – dijo Temari.

-Ella no lo está soportando…ella está muriendo - dijo Sakura dejando a los demás con el estomago apretado.

Bajo la atenta mirada de todos, la pelirosa se paró de su lugar y camino hacia la mujer. Naruto y Sasuke se miraron entre ellos.

-No estás sola - le susurró Sakura acostando la cabeza de la mujer en sus piernas - trata de relajarte...está bien no luchar, no estás sola y puedes dejarte ir - consolaba acariciándole el cabello.

"Está bien no luchar"...esa frase les llegó a cada uno y viendo la escena que formaba aquella desafortunada, pudieron sentir a flor de piel lo cerca que estaba la muerte.

Los gemidos de la desconocida continuaban introduciéndose en la cabeza de todos….nadie dormiría esa noche.

…

Sakura llevaba una rato ya temblando junto a la mujer, por más que frotaba sus mejillas la desconocida estaba cada vez más fría, las manos las tenia tiesas y pálidas lo cual era normal ya que cuando tu cuerpo se congela la sangre abandona tus extremidades para mantener tibio los órganos vitales. La pelirosa sentía como la fría brisa marina entraba como cuchillas por sus fosas nasales cada vez que ella respiraba.

-Sakura-chan, te congelarás si sigues ahí – dijo Naruto angustiado, pero la chica no le contestaba. Miró al Uchiha buscando apoyo, pero él solo la observaba inexpresivo – Sasuke…

-Solo dale espacio, Naruto – contestó finalmente – lo necesita

Naruto no estaba seguro, pero al ver como Sakura se balanceaba aferrada a la mujer mientras le susurraba palabras ininteligibles a esa distancia, prefirió callar.

…..

Deben haber sido la de la madrugada, el sol aún no salía y parecía que la temperatura había descendido aún más. Los chicos caminaban por esa delgada línea entre el sueño y la conciencia.

Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe luego de haberse dejado llevar, debieron haber sido unos minutos, pero ella sintió que fueron horas. Esa era la noche más larga que le había tocado vivir, parecía que el sol no volvería a salir. Miró a la mujer en sus brazos y notó que la estaba apretando con mucha fuerza, le costó soltarla ya que sus músculos estaban muy tensos por el frío.

-Sasuke-kun…Naruto... ¿Me escuchan? - susurro con gran dificultad, sus labios estaba tiesos y le costaba articular las palabras.

-Si - respondió Sasuke con los ojos levemente abiertos.

-Aquí estoy Sakura-chan - dijo a la vez que los dientes le castañeaban.

-Bien...no se duerman chicos - dijo meciéndose levemente para generar calor.

-¡No puedes ser! El fuego se apagó - dijo Kankuro lanzando con enojó una rama sobre los restos de la pobre fogata.

-Sabíamos que no duraría mucho - susurró Gaara despertando al escuchar la conversación.

-No puedo creer que ninguno de nosotros vio cuando se apagó - dijo Temari acercándose más a Gaara quien anteriormente había sido mezquino de abrazarla.

-Creo que todos dormimos un poco cuando ella se quedó callada - dijo Kiba solo dejando sus ojos a la vista con una capucha sobre su cabeza.

Sakura sintió como sus sentidos se volvían a encender cuando Kiba dijo aquello. Con gran temor miro a la mujer en sus brazos y comprobó lo que su amigo había dicho, ya no emitía sonido, ni tampoco se movía….ya ni siquiera respiraba.

La pelirosa sintió como un gran nudo se le formaba en la garganta y quiso llorar como nunca antes...Esa pobre mujer había muerto en sus brazos, rodeada de desconocidos y llena de dolor. Sintió como esa gran pena brotada desde lo más profundo de ella cuando dejó caer la primera lágrima.

-Sakura-chan, ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Naruto al ver el semblante de su amiga desde su lugar en el suelo.

-Nosotros...nosotros ni siquiera sabemos su nombre - susurró Sakura temblando.

-¿Qué pasó? ¡Di algo Sakura! - pidió Temari comenzando a preocuparse.

Los fuertes y dolorosos sollozos de la pelirosa confirmaron los pensamientos que todos tenían. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, solo podían ver cómo Sakura lloraba abrazando con fuerza el cadáver de aquella desconocida.

Todo aquello parecía la más cruel de las pesadillas y ninguno de ellos estaba preparado para lo que vendría.

-Sakura-chan - susurró Naruto comenzando a hacer el esfuerzo de ponerse de pie, pero por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como Sasuke se le adelantaba.

-Estas congelada, ponte de pie – dijo el chico tomándola por los hombros.

-No...No puedo dejarla Sasuke-kun - decía Sakura entre llantos - no quiero dejarla sola - su rostro deformado por las lagrimas rompió el corazón de Naruto.

-Ya hiciste lo que te correspondía, Sakura, ahora déjala – Sasuke aplico un poco de fuerza y logró desprender a la pelirosa del cadáver.

-Déjame, por favor – insistía tratando de volver a su posición - ¡no puedo dejarla!

-¡Sakura! No puedes ayudarlos a todos – confrontó sonando un tanto agresivo – Ya basta.

-¡No le hables así! – Interrumpió Naruto acercándose a ambos – tú nunca sabes cómo tratarla – con un leve empujón hizo a un lado a Sasuke y fue él quien abrazó a su amiga sentada en la arena.

Sasuke los observó y apretó los labios con molestia. Todos los demás guardaron silencio, el ambiente estaba demasiado tenso. El Uchiha no entendía que pretendían esos dos y siempre era así, Naruto y Sakura parecían entender siempre las cosas de un modo diferente a la que él lo hacía y le molestaba demasiado.

Una vez que dejó de llorar, con postura ausente, Sakura continuó observando aquel cuerpo inerte que nunca en su vida olvidaría. A sus espaldas el sol comenzaba a salir.

Los primeros rayos se sintieron como un brasero en sus cuerpos congelados, pero más que eso se sintió como una pequeña batalla ganada, una que dejaba un amargo sabor en la boca. No era suficiente para calentar el lugar, pero parecía que el frio comenzaba a dar tregua poco a poco.

-Pensé que nunca vería salir el sol – susurró Kiba luchando por articular las palabras.

-Un poco mas de calor, por favor – suplicaba Tenten.

Kankuro fue el primero en lentamente ponerse de pie, aun mantenía su brazo lesionado con un cabestrillo y con su brazo bueno revisó los restos de la fogata.

-Mierda…todo esta húmedo – maldijo pateando las cenizas.

-Hay que movernos, será peor si nos quedamos aquí sentados – dijo Sasuke.

-Bien, arriba – dijo Lee despabilando de un salto.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora? – preguntó Hinata presionando su puño contra su pecho.

-No sé ustedes, pero lo más prudente es que hiciéramos una señal de auxilio – dijo Tenten arropándose con más fuerza – No importa cómo, pero que sea grande.

-Ella tiene razón, el fuego ya se apagó y es menos probable de que nos vean – apoyó Shino.

-Solo arrojemos cosas y dibujemos una gran X

-¡No, Kiba, debe ser un gran S.O.S! – dijo Lee dando pequeños brincos para calentar sus piernas.

-¡No estamos en tus estúpidos programas de supervivencia! – gritó el moreno.

-Pero…

-¡Dibujen una A, una X, un perro si quieres, pero que sea grande! – intervino Tenten irritada.

-¿Así que ese es el plan? – preguntó Kankuro curioso.

-Gaara quédate aquí descansando – ordenó Temari comenzando a levantar.

-Tu tampoco deberías moverte – discrepó el pelirrojo.

-Lo tomaremos con calma – dijo Kankuro ayudando a su hermana a ponerse de pie – pero la herida en tu cabeza es muy peligrosa, Gaara, solo quédate así un poco más.

Los demás comenzaron a dispersarse por la zona, acarreaban desechos del avión y basura a la orilla de la playa para formar alguna figura grande que se viera desde lo alto.

-Sugiero que luego le prendamos fuego – dijo Kankuro pateando maletas a la pila de escombros.

-¿Ah, si, como el de tu penosa fogata? – se burló Kiba moviendo ligeramente su hombro para acostumbrarse a la herida, ganándose un empujón de molestia por su compañero.

Naruto observó a sus amigos moverse, él también debía cooperar.

-Sakura-chan…deberíamos ir a ayudar – comentó con mirada triste, pero la chica no respondió, ni siquiera se inmutó – Sakura-chan…

-Sakura-san… - Llamó Hinata afligida.

-Déjenme, no tengo ánimos y mi pierna me duele – quitando la mano de Naruto de su hombro.

La entendían demasiado como para querer insistirle.

-Párate, Sakura – intervino la brusca voz de Sasuke quien la miraba fríamente – se útil y párate.

-¡Oye no le hables así, Sasuke! – Intervino Naruto enojado – Sakura-chan hizo mucho ayer, nos salvó a todos, incluyéndote, así que no te aguantare esa actitud, imbécil.

-Tú no te metas, Naruto – Sasuke ni siquiera volteo a verlo, seguía mirando a Sakura con seriedad – aquí todos deben ayudar, no hay tiempo para molestias.

Sakura no se atrevía a mirarlo, siempre se esmeraba en ser buena, pero en las contadas veces que Sasuke la trataba así su autoestima se iba al suelo, parecía que los agradecimientos del día anterior habían sido solo un sueño.

-Si no quieres terminar como ella, muévete – todos los que estaban cerca quisieron decirle algo, él estaba siendo muy cruel.

-Oye Uchiha, más vale que no hables enserio – intervino Temari enojada tirando de la camiseta del pelinegro.

-Hmp, lo mismo va para todos.

-¡Ya basta! – exclamó Naruto empujándolo.

-Está bien – contestó Sakura finalmente – él tiene razón, Naruto - solo el peso de su orgullo la ayudó a levantarse en ese momento, la ansiedad por detener esas duras palabras hicieron que diera esos pasos al frente.

Naruto la observó preocupado y se apresuró a seguirla, caminó hombro a hombro junto a Sakura, así ambos se ayudaban en su andar; pasaron de largo sin ver a Sasuke quien mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo, para luego seguirlos varios pasos más atrás.

-Uchiha – llamó Gaara con dureza. Sasuke detuvo su andar dándole la espalda – mas te vale que le expliques que no piensas eso de ella…Todos nosotros seguimos aquí gracias a Sakura, incluyéndote, nosotros somos los inútiles por no ser como ella.

Tenten y Hinata permanecían con la vista al frente sin querer involucrarse en la discusión, pero compartían las ideas de Gaara con seguridad.

-Hmp – contestó Sasuke continuando su camino.

Nadie tenía por qué decirle eso; él a diferencia de todos sus compañeros sabía y no se molestaba en aceptar lo duro de la situación y que no saldrían fácilmente de ella. Con eso en mente no iba a dejarse caer y él se encargaría que aquella pelirosa se mantuviera fuerte hasta al final, porque aunque ella tuviera más conocimientos que los demás, era la más frágil.

….

-A decir verdad…yo tengo hambre – confesó Naruto luego de un rato sobándose el estomago.

-Diría que eres un baka si no fuera porque yo también estoy hambrienta – apoyó Tenten suspirando pesadamente.

-¡Esa estúpida aerolínea ni siquiera nos dio el desayuno antes de hacerse pedazos! – gritó Kiba soltando las cosas que cargaba con frustración.

-Sigan trabajando, tenemos otras prioridades – dijo Sasuke mirándolos con desaprobación.

-Si no comemos algo caeremos del agotamiento – contradijo Temari frunciendo el ceño con enojo.

-¿Qué clase de comida podríamos comer en un lugar como este? – cuestionó Naruto achinando los ojos cómicamente.

-¡La gente siempre piensa que la comida esta adentrándose en las montañas, pero la verdad es que la costa es la mayor fuente de alimento! – dijo Lee alzando la mano con emoción.

-¡Que no estamos en tus estúpidos programas de supervivencia, Lee! – grito Tenten frustrada. Si no fuera porque estaba postrada ya le estaría dando un buen golpe.

Difícil era pensar en cómo conseguir comida, no era como que ensañaran a actuar en una situación como esa en la escuela.

-Puede que aun quede comida del avión en alguna parte – la voz de Sakura se hizo escuchar ganando la mirada de los demás, su semblante aun era deprimente – si es que aun no se ha quemado, al menos.

-¡Tienes toda la razón Sakura-chan! – exclamó Naruto con felicidad a escuchar a su amiga hablar nuevamente.

-Es una buena idea, pero el avión ya está tan destruido que será difícil saber en qué parte cargaba la comida – dijo Shino acomodando sus rotas gafas.

-¿Acaso tienes algo mejor que hacer? La encontraremos aunque nos tome todo el día – concluyó Naruto cerrando la discusión - ¿Vamos, Sakura-chan? – dándole una de sus grandes sonrisas a su amiga, la cual en respuesta le sonrió con un deje de ánimo.

…

-Cuidado con las puntas del metal - avisó Sakura – está comenzando a oxidarse rápidamente.

Ya no había rastros del fuego que consumió el vuelo 180 con rumbo a Brasil, ni cenizas , ni humo, solo la arena caliente por la que caminaban con precaución, así que se podían revisar mucho más de cerca. Al pasar junto a los cuerpos dudaban durante unos segundos si mirar sus rostros, rogando porque no fuera alguno de sus conocidos.

-La marea subió bastante en la noche – dijo Shino analizando las marcas en la arena – sumado con la salinidad en el aire es comprensible.

-¿Saben lo que espero encontrar? – habló Naruto – esos pequeños panecillos americanos rellenos de chocolate, están en cada maldito vuelo, nunca faltan.

-Yo me conformaría hasta con los sobres de azúcar…

Sakura se alejó un poco de los demás al ver unos gabinetes destrozados, comenzaba a salivar en exceso debido a la fatiga así que procuraba moverse lento, con prudencia, sería solo una carga si se llegaba a desmayar, dándole toda la razón a Sasuke.

Comenzaba a pensar que ya no le afectaba tanto ver los cuerpos mutilados cuando a unos pasos de ella una cabellera plateada se asomaba. Dio un chillido que ahogó al cubrir su cara con sus manos. No quería ver, no quería saberlo, prefería salir corriendo y hacer como que no había visto eso, él no por favor, él no podía hacer terminado así. Se dispuso a arrancar tan rápido como pudiera, pero los escombros que la rodeaban la hicieron tropezar perdiendo totalmente el equilibrio. Se hubiera hecho bastante daño de no ser porque Sasuke la sujetó.

-Cálmate…no es él – dijo mirándola con seriedad.

Los ojos de ella temblaban asustados, no se atrevía a voltear para comprobar lo que él le decía.

-No es Kakashi – le aseguró con firmeza.

-¿Estás seguro? – le preguntó nerviosa.

-También lo pensé, a primera vista parecía él, pero ya lo confirmé – Sasuke la soltó al ver que ya había recuperado el equilibrio y levantó los gabinetes que Sakura pensaba revisar.

-Si él estuviera aquí me sentiría más segura – admitió la pelirosa, Sasuke la miró por el rabillo del ojo sin decir nada – Ya sabes, él siempre nos ha cuidado.

-Hmp…

Naruto caminaba pateando todo a su paso, ya estaba frustrado y aburrido, tenía hambre, tanta que olvidaba el dolor de sus heridas.

-Naruto deja de patear todo, te podrías hacer daño – regañó Shino inexpresivo bajo sus gafas.

-Déjame, estoy harto ¡aquí no hay ni una mierda! – exclamó pateando con más fuerza.

Y entre uno de sus tantos golpes una delgada lata rectangular salió volando, casi impactando en la cabeza de Shino, quien miró a Naruto de manera asesina. El rubio se cubrió la boca con las manos asustado, sudando frio del miedo, pero al instante su atención fue atraída por lo que se deslizaba por montones fuera de la gaveta.

…

-Volvamos con los demás, aquí no hay nada – dijo Sasuke fastidiado.

-¡Sakura-chan, Sasuke, miren esto! – gritó Naruto llamando la atención de ambos, alzando muchos pequeños paquete triangulares que se caían de sus brazos.

-Dobe – murmuró Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa torcida.

…

-¡Es tan delicioso! – gritó Kiba atragantándose con los pequeños onigiris envasados.

-Come despacio, no podemos acabarnos todo ahora, hay que racionarlo como el agua – dijo Sakura observando a los demás con alivio. Se notaba como el humor de todos había mejorado con la comida, incluido el de ella.

-Ahora podría vivir de bolas de arroz – dijo Kankuro desenvolviendo cuidadosamente su siguiente bocadillo.

Sakura iba a imitarlo cuando se percató de la intensa mirada que Sasuke le dedicaba, se puso nerviosa al instante, no sabía si debía y como debía hablarle al chico, no olvidaba como él la había tratado.

-¿Sucede algo? – preguntó al final. Él no desvió la mirada.

-Tu piel esta quemada – señaló ante la sorpresa de la pelirosa.

-El teme tiene razón Sakura-chan, estas roja…

Sakura revisó sus brazos evidentemente colorados y se percató del leve ardor que le provocaba la sudadera. Era un hecho que se había quemado y al parecer no era la única.

-Hemos estado expuestos al sol por mucho tiempo, los arboles no nos protegen del todo – dijo Shino observando las copas de los arboles.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer? No hay mucho con que cubrirnos – comentó Kiba rascando su nuca pensativo.

-Hay que construir algo…como un techo…con hojas – dijo Kankuro haciendo un ademan de techo sobre su cabeza.

-¡Déjenmelo a mí! He visto como hacer estas cosas – Lee se escuchaba sumamente emocionado con la idea.

-Todo tuyo, Lee – dijo Temari divertida por la actitud del chico.

-No lo sé, chicos ¿No sería mejor que continúen con la señal de auxilio? – intervino Tenten preocupada.

-Si nos seguimos exponiendo al sol podríamos enfermar gravemente – dijo Sakura mirándola con seriedad – desde enormes ampollas hasta fiebre y nauseas.

-Si Tenten tranquila, seguiremos con eso después. Bien, todos te ayudaremos, cejotas, cuanto antes tengamos un refugio mejor – concluyó Naruto.

Del dicho al hecho hubo un gran trecho, mantener ramas y hojas en un lugar fijo era casi imposible, al intentar montarlos todo se desmoronaba , no había de donde afirmar nada y el intenso sol del medio día pegándole en la nuca solo los desesperaba aún más.

-¿No que sabias como hacerlo? – cuestionó Temari viendo a Lee luchar con las ramas que habían recolectado.

-Cuando ellos lo hacen no parece tan difícil – respondió Lee llorando dramáticamente.

Sakura suspiró agotada, sentía mucho calor y la cara le comenzaba a arder, no podía culpar a Lee, ella tampoco tenía idea como hacer un refugio. Esa condenada isla no los dejaba respirar ni un segundo tranquilos.

-Déjame hacerlo – dijo Sasuke haciendo a un lado a Lee. En sus manos cargaba unas cuantas camisas que las rasgó en delgadas tiras usándolas como cuerdas para anudar las ramas comenzando a dar forma a una básica y rustica estructura.

-¡Sasuke eres un genio! – exclamó Lee asombrado – déjame, yo te ayudo.

No fue una gran tienda ni nada por el estilo, estaban algo apretados, pero los rayos solares ya no los atormentaban.

-No sé ustedes, pero creo que lo estamos logrando ¿no, chicos? Ahora solo hay que esperar que ese estúpido equipo de rescate llegue por nosotros – dijo Naruto estirándose a gusto.

-Dobe, muévete – alegó el Uchiha empujándolo.

-¡Naruto, el espacio es pequeño no te estires! – gritó Sakura dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-Aún así hace demasiado calor, es sofocante – dijo Gaara moviendo si sudadera acalorado, ya no estaba tendido de espalda sobre la arena, se había logrado sentar sin sentir los mareos y la punción en la cabeza que lo atormentaba.

-En la noche nos congelamos y ahora nos asamos por el sol– dijo Temari abanicándose con hojas

-Saben qué, me meteré al mar – decidió Naruto con seguridad.

-No lo hagas Naruto, el oleaje es peligroso y deben ser agua infestadas de tiburones – dijo Sakura revisando las laceraciones de su brazo quemado.

-Demonios…

-¿Estaremos muy lejos de Japón? – habló Hinata limpiando el sudor de su cara con un pequeño trapo.

-Viajamos bastantes horas antes de que el avión se cayera…dudo que aun estemos cerca de Asia – la voz de Shino era seria y pensativa, muy propia de él.

Frente a ellos solo podían distinguir el mar, no había nada más que la delgada línea entre el cielo y el agua, las olas se habían calmado un poco, la mar estaba serena y parecía que ni una sola mosca volaba.

-Este lugar es muy silencioso - susurró Sakura absorta en el paisaje.

-Mmm si, pero ese pequeño zumbido me molesta bastante – dijo Naruto limpiándose el oído con el dedo.

-¿Qué zumbido? – preguntó extrañado Kiba.

-Ese…es como un pequeño aleteo… ¿ustedes lo oyen?

-Todos guardaron silencio tratando de escuchar lo que Naruto señalaba y de repente lo escucharon. Era muy lejano, como el batir de alas de un mosquito, un zumbido casi imperceptible.

-¿Qué demoni….

Casi invisible en el inmenso cielo azul un pequeño punto se hacía presente, avanzaba lento y al parecer sin rumbo, no había dudas era un avión, o una avioneta tal vez.

-¿Es una ilusión? – susurro Lee en shock.

-No lo creo – susurro Tenten en el mismo estado. Parecía ser un mágico sueño

-Hay…hay que… ¡hay que llamar su atención! – gritó Sakura saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Se paró de un salto y cojeando debido a su pierna dañada comenzó a correr hacia el centro de la playa.

A su lado rebasándola con gran ventaja Naruto corrió alzando los brazos y dando grandes saltos, los demás los vieron y reaccionaron imitándolos.

-¡Aquí, auxilio! – gritaba Temari.

-¡Saquen nos de aquí!

-Temari, aquí – llamó Kankuro cargando con una gran tela rasgada – estiremos esto para que lo vean – podía asimilarse a una gran bandera desplegada.

-¡Estamos salvados, de veras! – grito Naruto saltando de alegría.

-Está demasiado alto – dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño preocupado.

-¡Tiene que vernos! – gritó Tenten histérica y con impotencia al no poder correr junto a sus amigos.

-¡Claro que nos verá, viene por nosotros! – dijo Kiba emocionado.

Al ver la expresión de Sasuke, Sakura observó con gran aflicción la maquina voladora, tenía razón estaba muy lejos, a esa altura ellos debían ser una insignificante mancha en la arena.

-No nos verá – susurró bajando los brazos lentamente.

Naruto seguía gritando y saltando decidido a llamar la atención del avión, gritó y gritó hasta que se dio cuenta que era el único que seguía gritando.

-Se está alejando – dijo Gaara inexpresivo.

Se alejaba y ellos no podían hacer nada.

-¡No! - grito Naruto con desesperación en sus ojos. El pánico lo invadió y como loco corrió tras él hasta caer de rodillas sobre el agua - ¡Vuelve, maldita sea!

El avión no dio marcha atrás y en pocos segundos desapareció de sus vistas. Todos quedaron estáticos en su lugar, no podían caer en la cuenta de lo que había pasado, por un minuto todo pareció ser una ilusión.

-Pero si estaba ahí – susurró, las olas le golpeaban el pecho con brusquedad meciendo su cuerpo estático.

-Ellos no nos vieron - dijo Hinata con sus manos fuertemente entrelazadas sobre su pecho.

-No puede ser… ¡Se los dije, se los dije! ¡Les dije que había que terminar la maldita señal! - gritó Tenten lanzando puños de arena y lo que encontraba hacia todas partes - ¡había que terminar la maldita señal de auxilio!

-Que va a pasar con nosotros - susurro Temari buscando la respuesta entre los ojos de Gaara y Kankuro quienes no supieron que decir. Se sintieron más que horrible, se sintieron condenados.

-Estamos jodidos – dijo Sakura bajando la mirada con los puños apretados.

-No digas eso, Sakura – la mirada de Temari se había vuelto agresiva – tú no sabes si esa cosa nos vio y vuelva.

-Temari – susurró Kankuro con lastima.

-¡No, tu cállate, ella no puede decir, ella no sabe…!

-¡Tu cierra la boca! – gritó Sakura histérica enfrentando a la rubia con una dura mirada - ¡Tu eres la que no sabe ni una mierda!

-Basta, Sakura – intervino Sasuke mirándola con seriedad.

-¿y que es entonces, eh? ¡¿Qué es esa mierda que tú sabes y yo no?! – Kankuro tuvo que apresurarse a sostener a su hermana por los hombros al ver que se encaminaba furiosa hacia la pelirosa.

-Vamos, chicas cálmense, no es el momento – dijo Kiba tomando a Sakura del brazo.

-¡Suéltame! – ordeno la chica - ¡Ustedes son unos idiotas que no se dan cuenta de lo que acaba de suceder!

-Sabemos que se fue sin vernos…

-¡Ese no es el punto! – con sus manos agarraba su cabeza histérica.

-Explícate, Sakura – dijo Sasuke mirándola con el ceño fruncido, estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Ese…ese estúpido avión ni siquiera tenía idea de que estábamos aquí!

-Bueno, tiene sentido, hay muchos lugares donde podrían buscarnos antes de dar con este – dijo Kiba sin caer en lo que Sakura trataba de decirle.

Sakura los miró a todos esperando otra reacción, pero solo veía expresiones de duda y desorientación. Suspiró con pesadez intentado calmarse un poco.

-Escuchen, los aviones cuentan con un trasmisor, un sistema de radar que recibe y emite señales. Al caerse lo más lógico es que el avión haya emitido una señal de emergencia a todas las unidades aéreas y con ella nuestra ubicación – para Sasuke y Shino no hubo necesidad de escuchar una palabra más, la situación era más que clara ahora – la gente que piloteaba esa cosa no tenía idea que estábamos aquí

-El trasmisor debió romperse con el impacto – dijo Sasuke consumido por el enojo.

Las energías y ánimos de todos se fue al suelo, no había espíritu que pudiese soportar esa noticia, ni el entusiasta Lee.

-Esto es una pesadilla – susurro Temari apoyando la frente en el pecho de su hermano.

-Bueno, pero están cerca, están buscando en un lugares cercanos a este – dijo Kiba mirándolos a todos en busca de apoyo.

-Sí, pero como tú mismo dijiste…Hay muchos lugares donde pueden buscar primero – dijo Sakura bajando la mirada con derrota.

-Vamos a estar mucho tiempo aquí antes de que alguien venga – la voz de Gaara se escuchaba bajo, debido a que mantenía los dientes apretados con frustración.

-¡Mierda, nos vamos a pudrir en este lugar antes de que alguien nos encuentre! – gritó Kiba levantando un gran velo de arena con una patada.

-Pe…pero…nuestros padres y la escuela no se detendrán – dijo Hinata asustada mirando las expresiones de todos.

-Nos deben estar buscando hasta en el agua – susurro Tenten, las lágrimas caían silenciosamente por su rostro lleno de arena.

El silencio reinó, ya no había razones para seguir discutiendo el tema, su situación era clara.

-Yo necesito caminar – dijo Sakura dándole la espalda a los demás

Se marchaba cuando sus ojos se fijaron en la presencia de Naruto aun de rodillas dentro del agua, tenía la mirada ausente e inexpresiva, ni siquiera se daba cuenta del agua que le azotaba en la cara. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta al ver a su amigo ahí, tan vulnerable, tan abatido, tan derrotado.

Ella era la mejor en la escuela, estudiosa, aplicada y atlética, promedio perfecto, no había materia o examen que significara un problema para ella, pero cuando se trataba de problemas reales, del día a día, Naruto y Sasuke eran los que solucionaban todo, quizás porque sus vidas fueron más difíciles, quizás porque nunca hubo alguien que lo hiciera por ellos, pero a pesar de eso ahora esto era más fuerte que todos.

Y ahí estaba su rubio amigo siendo vencido…

Entró al agua, sintiendo como sus heridas ardían en llamas con la sal de mar, estaba tan fría que lo sentía en los huesos. Avanzó hasta él y apretó los puños con rabia, Naruto ni siquiera lloraba o se quejaba, simplemente, no estaba.

-Naruto, levántate…

No consiguió respuesta.

-¡Naruto, que te levantes! – le gritó tirándole del hombro.

-Sakura, déjalo – susurró Lee mirándolos con tristeza – él se siente igual que tú luego de que esa mujer…

-¡No! – Le respondió enojada - ¡Te tienes que levantar! Sasuke-kun tiene razón, si no nos levantamos… ¡Vamos a terminar igual que esa mujer y todos los demás pasajeros! – Al gritarlo cayó de rodillas abrazando a su amigo con fuerza – Yo no lo entendía, pero ahora sí, ahora sí sé que no podemos quedarnos sentados de brazos cruzados.

-Sakura-chan – dijo Naruto reaccionando.

-Así que por favor levántate, Naruto – dijo escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del chico – por favor.

Naruto la abrazo suspirando más calmado, tomó el rostro de Sakura en sus manos y la obligó a mirarlo a la cara, le sonrió dándole a entender que él estaría bien.

Alguien más entró al agua y cuando voltearon ahí estaba Sasuke tendiéndoles una mano

-Hmp

Naruto y Sakura tiraron de él tirándolo al agua junto a ellos y lo abrazaron sonriendo divertidos. Naruto comenzó a reír energéticamente viendo la mueca de enojo que Sasuke le dedicaba, Sakura los miraba a ambos con cariños y los demás suspiraron resignados y más calmados. Estaban jodidos, muy jodidos, pero no había más opciones que seguir adelante.

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Termino este capítulo mientras afuera cae un aguacero, muy encerrada, modo cuarentena, espero que todos se encuentren muy bien. Anuncio que oficialmente llegué al último capítulo que había publicado tiempo atrás, de aquí en adelante todo es nuevo para ustedes y eso me emociona, ya estoy trabajando en el capítulo 6 y aparte tengo un anexo con todas las ideas dispersas que se me vienen a la cabeza, así que tenemos historia para rato.**

 **Me despido con cariño hacia ustedes y mil gracias por sus comentarios, son hermosos! Pensaba en que ustedes podrían recomendarme sus fics también, he vuelto a leer muchos y quisiera saber de vuestros trabajos.**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD: cuando me bloqueo en la escritura de mis historias juego Pou, sépanlo.**


	7. La tormenta proveerá

**Capitulo nuevo arriba! espero todos se encuentren muy bien y con ganas de leer un ratito, cada vez me quedan mas largos los** **capítulos** **que el anterior, pero es como me salen no quiero saltarme ninguna escena. Vayan y** **disfrútenlo** **, recuerden que este es mi regalo de cuarentena para ustedes**

 **Capitulo 6: La tormenta proveerá**

Los chicos continuaron mejorando el refugio, asumiendo que pasarían más tiempo de lo que pensaban en ese lugar debían prepararse, pasar otra noche ahí con ese frio infernal no era un juego, debía haber una manera de mejorar la situación aunque fue un poco.

Sakura suspiró cansada apoyando sus manos en las rodillas, había estado toda la tarde cargando grandes ramas y hojas, para poder usarlos como una capa adicional que los protegería de la humedad que adquiría la arena en la noche. Pasó el dorso de la mano por su frente quitando el sudor y su vista se perdió al observar un bulto varios metros más allá.

-De verdad lo siento – susurro con tristeza.

Habían decidido envolver el cuerpo de la mujer fallecida en mantas y telas del avión, luego con cuidado lo movieron hasta dejarlo bajo la sombra de los grandes árboles. Pero no importaba cuantas mantas le pusieran encima, nada cubriría el recuerdo de escucharla agonizar, cosa que se había enterrado en la cabeza de Sakura, de todos tal vez.

-Deja de verla… solo te atormentas a ti misma – dijo la voz de Sasuke llegando con mas materiales para la construcción.

-Sí, lo sé – respondió retomando su labor con una mirada de tristeza.

Sasuke la observó con seriedad, él no era bueno animando a la gente, nunca le había interesado serlo, esa era más la especialidad de Naruto, tampoco era como que quisiese decir algo ahora, pero si no lo hacia temía que Sakura siguiera como alma en pena observando el cuerpo de la mujer y eso no ayudaría en nada.

-¿Cómo sigue tu pierna?

-¿Hn? bien, pero sin cirugía costará bastante que el tejido sane – respondió mirando la zona vendada esta vez con gasas que habían en el botiquín – aunque lo importante es que no se infecte – le sonrió con dulzura, una sonrisa que ella siempre solía dedicarle y había desaparecido desde que terminaron ahí -¿Qué hay de ti Sasuke-kun, tienes alguna molestia para respirar?

-No, estoy bien… hiciste un buen trabajo después de todo.

El rostro de Sakura se iluminó al escucharlo decir eso, se sonrojó inevitablemente y sonrió con más energías. No le era extraño sentirse así, la aprobación de Sasuke siempre había significado tanto para ella.

Sasuke por su parte observó aquella reacción y soltó una pequeña sonrisa ladeada, denotaba algo de superioridad, al parecer no lo había hecho tan mal.

-Sasuke-kun yo…

-¡Oigan, miren esto! – gritó Kankuro llamando la atención e interrumpiendo a la chica, cargaba con un gran montón de madera que dejo caer bruscamente en la arena – con esto tendremos fuego para toda la noche.

-Con lo que tardas en encenderlo mejor ponte a hacerlo ahora – dijo Gaara pasando por detrás cargando ropa. Su estado había mejorado, ya podía caminar sin gran dificultad.

-Imbécil… - susurró mirando a su hermano con una pisca de odio.

-Me siento horrible por no poder ayudarlos, chicos – dijo Tenten cabizbaja.

-No te preocupes, Tenten, debes tener calma para que esa pierna sane como corresponde – dijo Sakura sonriéndole con amabilidad, la morena la miró agradecida.

-Créeme, haces más que esos idiotas de allá peleándose – dijo Temari llegando junto a ellos rascándose la nuca, enseguida se lanzó de bruces bajo el avanzado refugio, totalmente agotada.

Mas allá en medio de la playa Naruto y Kiba se peleaban mientras seguían construyendo la señal de auxilio, Lee trataba de separarlos sin mucho éxito.

-¡Naruto, ponte a trabajar y déjate de estupideces! – gritó Sakura dirigiéndose hacia él a grandes zancadas con el puño en alto.

Sasuke la observó tomar a Naruto por la camisa y zarandearlo con fuerza, el rubio lloraba dramáticamente excusándose. Interiormente se burló de ambos, esos idiotas estaban comenzando a ser los de siempre.

Cerca de los escombros y restos del avión, Shino caminaba observando la maquina, las piezas más pequeñas ya casi no existían a causa del fuego ya extinto, pero las más grandes seguían presente recordándoles constantemente la horrible pesadilla de cómo habían llegado ahí. Una en especial le llamó la atención, se agachó junto a ella y analizó un delgado chorro que corría por el costado, el cual desembocaba en un ligero goteo. Con un dedo lo cogió y oloroso comprobando sus sospechas.

-¡Ya no me regañes, Sakura-chan, mira ahí viene Shino sin hacer nada!

-No me metas en tus asuntos, Naruto – dijo Shino con frialdad, pasando de largo con un pequeño recipiente en sus manos.

-¿Qué atraes ahí, Shino? – preguntó Sakura curiosa tratando de ver por encima del hombro del chico.

El joven se dirigió directamente hacia Kankuro que maldecía sin parar tratando de encender el fuego, la mayor parte de la madera estaba verde por lo que soltaba solo humo.

-Intenta con esto – dijo extendiéndole el cuenco improvisado de metal que traía con él al moreno.

-¿Qué es? – dijo Kankuro curioso.

-Es combustible

-¡Increíble! – exclamó Tenten emocionada – apresúrate e inténtalo, Kankuro.

-Ok…no estoy seguro como usarlo.

Unas gotas bastaron para que el fuego cobrara vida y comenzara a consumir las ramas de a poco. Un leve olor toxico emanó de la fogata, pero el calor era agradable ante las primeras corrientes de viento que se hacían presente en ese momento.

-¡Shino, eres el mejor! – gritó Kiba palmeándole la espalda a su amigo.

-Absolutamente – afirmó Sakura, los ojos le brillaban de la emoción, reacción que era vista atentamente por cierto pelinegro.

-Hmp…

\- Traeré unas plantas silvestres que vi por allá, su aroma eliminará el olor a combustible – avisó la pelirosa apresurándose.

Se sentía mucho mejor, su ánimo y esperanzas habían mejorado, seguía recordando lo que Sasuke le había dicho y podía ver las cosas de otra manera. Se agachó a recoger pequeñas ramas de los helechos, ensimismada en sus pensamientos, acariciaba las hojas sonriendo inconscientemente, hasta frente a sus ojos se posaron un par de pies. Fue subiendo su mirada lentamente, nerviosa, no sabía quién era y la persona en cuestión tampoco hablaba, finalmente sus ojos llegaron hasta la cara del desconocido quitándole el aliento por un segundo.

-Sakura – susurraron con agotamiento.

Fue tal el impacto que no pudo evitar soltar un grito antes de actuar. Frente a ella Shikamaru se tambaleaba evidenciando el cansancio físico y posibles heridas, parecía que se desplomaría en cualquier momento, pero Sakura lo sostuvo con fuerzas.

-Shikamaru, tranquilo, te tengo – le decía tratando de cargarlo, pero era muy pesado para ella. - ¡Chicos, ayúdenme!

-¡Sakura-chan! – gritó el rubio llegando de carrera junto a Sasuke - ¡Shikamaru! – un grito ensordecedor.

-Pero como gritas, que fastidio – dijo el nombrado llevado por Sasuke.

-Shikamaru – Temari los alcanzó cuando ellos regresaban y sintió un gran vacío en el estomagó al ver al pelinegro.

-¡Rápido, hay que recostarlo! – dijo Sakura aproximándose para revisarlo.

-No…esperen – dijo Shikamaru haciéndolos a un lado – Ino…Chouji…ayúdenlos – cayó inconsciente sin mas energías.

-¡¿Qué le pasó?! – gritó Temari angustiada.

-Tranquilos, solo se desmayó – dijo Sakura comprobando que sus latidos y respiración eran normales.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo? – preguntó Hinata.

-Ino y Chouji… - susurró Sakura confirmándolo.

-Rápido, deben estar cerca –dijo Sasuke internándose en la vegetación seguido de Kiba, Naruto, Lee y Kankuro.

-¿Necesitas ayuda, Sakura? – Shino miraba como ella revisaba rápidamente las heridas de Shikamaru.

-Tranquilo Shino, ven con ellos

Asintió y corrió siguiendo a sus amigos.

-Yo te ayudaré, Sakura-san – dijo Hinata agachándose junto a su amiga.

-Bien, Hinata, vamos a voltearlo.

…..

-¡Chouji, Ino! – gritaba Naruto a todo pulmón corriendo en medio del bosque en búsqueda de sus amigos.

-No los veo – dijo Kiba deteniéndose agotado.

-Manténgase alerta, deben estar por aquí

-Es difícil ver con tantos árboles – dijo Kankuro quitando las plantas que se le cruzaban de un manotazo.

Lee retrocedió de espalda mirando detalladamente todo su entorno, hasta que sus pies tropezaron con algo. Al voltear se fijó que había dado con una mano humana, una mano que pertenecía a un herido Chouji enredado en los arbustos.

-¡Aquí! – grito llamando la atención de los demás. Trato de levantarlo, pero ni con todas las fuerzas lo logró – A-ayuda, no... no puedo – las venas se le marcaban en la frente cómicamente tirando del cuerpo de su amigo. Chouji estaba algo obseso para ser levantado por una sola persona.

-A ver, déjame ayudar, cejotas – o tal vez dos - ¡demonios es imposible moverlo!

-Muévete, Naruto – dijo Kiba haciéndolo a un lado para intentarlo él.

Sasuke siguió buscando con la mirada en los alrededores a sabiendas que faltaba la chica del grupo.

-Sasuke-kun – susurraron a sus espaldas. Volteó y ahí estaba una agotada Ino llena de rasguños y hematomas.

-¡Kankuro, ayúdame aquí! – llamó llegando junto a la chica justo cuando comenzaba a desvanecerse.

-La tengo – respondió el moreno sosteniendo a la rubia por el otro brazo – se ve muy mal.

-Llevémoslos con Sakura

Shino llegaba justo cuando entre los otros 3 chicos cargaban a Chouji de brazos y piernas, notando así que tras el herido yacía tendido sobre el césped un muchacho desconocido.

-Aquí hay uno más – avisó colocándose en cuclillas junto al joven.

-¿Kankuro puedes llevar a Ino con los demás? – preguntó Sasuke recibiendo una afirmativa de parte del chico. Luego corrió junto a Shino moviendo y cargando juntos al desconocido.

…

¡Ahí viene! – avisó Tenten apuntándolos con el dedo.

Naruto, Kiba y Lee llegaban con la lengua afuera y cubiertos de sudo por el cansancio, soltaron a Chouji con poca delicadeza, cayendo de rodillas sobre la arena recuperando el aliento.

-Creo que algo mas se rompió dentro de mi – se quejaba Kiba sobando su espalda.

-¡Ahora sí que no siento ni mis brazos, de veras!

Sakura corrió junto a Chouji y repitió el examen que anteriormente había hecho en Shikamaru.

-¡Sakura, Ino acaba de desmayarse! – gritó Kankuro acercándose con la chica a cuestas.

-¡Temari, necesito que me ayudes con Ino! – pidió la pelirosa abriendo los parpados de Chouji para revisar sus pupilas.

-¿Yo? Pero yo se que hacer

-Revisa su pulso, fíjate que siga respirando. Al parecer ya controlaron sus heridas ellos mismo – explicaba con sus manos moviéndose sin parar.

-¡Sakura! Hay uno más – dijo Sasuke llegando junto con Shino y el desconocido.

Sakura los vio llegar observando de quien se trataba, era un joven de su edad, eso era seguro, piel pálida como el papel, cabello negro y corto, lucia herido, pero estable al igual que los demás, por suerte.

-Estarán bien, tienen laceraciones un tanto complicadas como las nuestras, pero ahora solo sufren de fatiga lo más probable por el agotamiento – explicó Sakura suspirando aliviada.

-Lucen exhaustos – dijo Hinata ayudando a Temari a acomodar a Ino.

-Lo bueno es que ya están con nosotros – dijo Tenten sonriendo junto con Lee.

-Como sea nosotros debemos apresurarnos con el refugio, la noche ya se acerca – habló Sasuke haciéndolos despabilar a todos.

Y pocas horas después así fue, la noche segunda noche había llegado, pero esta vez estaban más preparados, mas arropados y mas unidos. Kankuro miraba y comentaba orgulloso como su fogata ardía sin problemas, Shino lo miraba acusadoramente, Sasuke y Naruto discutían por el lugar que ocuparían para dormir aquella noche, Kiba se probaba unos zapatos que encontró mucho mas cómodos que los que él llevaba puestos, hasta Tenten reía junto con Hinata viendo como Naruto se quejaba de Sasuke.

-Sakura – llamó Temari a su amiga la cual abrigaba cuidadosamente a Ino – oye quería hablarte de algo.

-Dime

-Sobre la pelea de hoy, cuando el avión se fue, yo…quería pedirte disculpas, no debí hablarte así – mantenía la mirada baja, apenada. Sakura la miró con una sonrisa comprensiva. Temari no era de las que se disculpaba, siempre era agresiva, siempre respondía de manera grosera y nunca se retractaba, pero con Sakura las peleas nunca duraban mucho, ambas compartían cierto carácter explosivo.

-Tranquila, yo tampoco debí hablarte así, perdóname tu también – ambas se miraron y se sonrieron con cariño, el asunto estaba resuelto.

-Esas dos siempre son así, se gritan y luego se ríen – le dijo Gaara a Kankuro observándolas desde su lugar.

-Sakura es la amiga más cercana que Temari tiene, por eso no hay que involucrarse mucho cuando ambas pelean, ya que lo pueden solucionar solas – concordó sonriendo contemplado la situación.

-¿Recuerdas cuando le dijiste que te gustaba Sakura y que te ayudara a acercarte? – se burló el pelirrojo lanzando un leño al fuego – te dijo que te mataría si intentabas algo con ella.

-Sí, esa tonta también es muy posesiva – viendo a Temari con molestia sin que esta se inmutara – pero eso fue hace mucho, no tienes para que recordármelo, Gaara – el nombrado sonrió con burla negando con la cabeza.

Un poco más allá Sasuke los escuchaba atentamente, ignorando por completo los alegatos de Naruto.

-Así te mantendrás caliente –dijo Sakura terminando de arropar Ino – mira…perdió sus zapatos – miraba con tristeza sus pies descalzos.

-Ya le encontraremos un par, tranquila…Oye, pero si viera como la vestiste, gritaría como loca – se burló Temari divertida.

-Ya lo creo – rió

-¿Qué…me pasó? – hablaron a las espaldas de ambas haciéndolas dar un brinco del susto.

-¡Shikamaru! – exclamó Sakura emocionada gateando hasta él.

-Sakura – respondió logrando enfocar su vista.

-Sí, que alegría – tomaba el rostro de su amigo en sus manos y lo obligaba a mirarla para que despabilara - ¡Chicos, Shikamaru despertó!

-¡Shikamaru, amigo, ya era hora! – gritó Naruto una vez al lado del nombrado - ¿te encuentras bien?

-Naruto, no grites, que fastidio – respondió sobando su frente con molestia.

-Sí, parece que es el Shikamaru de siempre – concluyó Sakura divertida.

-Oye idiota, te desmayaste como una princesa – se burló Temari, pero su voz se escuchaba temblorosa – nos asustaste…

Shikamaru la observó y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa arrogante.

-Te preocupas demasiado – le contestó suspirando. Observó a los demás que lo rodeaban, la mayoría con una gran sonrisa, y vino a su mente el susto - ¡Ino, Chouji!

-Tranquilo, mira, están aquí junto a ti – señaló rápidamente Sakura. Shikamaru los miró aliviado y lentamente a pesar de las oposiciones de los demás comenzó a sentarse.

-Sentimos no haberlos buscado antes – se disculpó Kiba sentándose junto a ellos.

-No importa, solo se hubiesen perdido ahí adentro – señalando el espeso bosque- es un maldito laberinto.

-¿Qué sucedió luego de que cayeran del avión? – preguntó Kankuro.

-Poco recuerdo desde que esa cosa explotó, caíamos a gran velocidad, en un momento sostenía la mano de Ino por encima de los árboles y al otro ya estaba estampado contra el suelo casi sin poder respirar, me debí haber desmayado por mucho tiempo, horas tal vez, solo sé que cuando desperté Chouji estaba a mi lado casi muerto e Ino gritaba como loca en estado de shock – su mirada se mantenía en una continua mueca de disgusto – Sai me ayudó a calmarla y a cargar a Chouji.

-¿Sai? – preguntó Sakura confundida.

-Él – señalando al pelinegro inconsciente – su nombre es Sai. Así que caminamos sin rumbo entre los árboles, Ino insistía que debíamos encontrarlos, yo le decía que debíamos parar y buscar un lugar seguro, pero ya saben cómo es ella, no escuchó.

-¿No encontraron a nadie más cerca de ustedes? – preguntó Shino.

-No, lo único que nos encontró a nosotros fue la noche, estábamos heridos y desprotegidos, Chouji apenas caminaba y con Sai ya no podíamos seguir cargándolo. Demonios, pensé que moriríamos ahí congelados – finalizo dejándose caer de espaldas nuevamente agotado.

-¿Cómo lograron llegar aquí? – preguntó Hinata observando a los aun desmayados.

-Solo seguimos el sonido de un avión, pero nunca logramos verlo.

-Ya están con nosotros – dijo Temari sonriéndole con calma. Shikamaru solo asintió cerrando sus ojos.

-Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a dormir – hablo Sakura alejando a los demás – Shikamaru también debe descansar, pero antes de que duermas bebe agua y come algo, no tenemos mucho, pero te sentirás mejor.

-Eso sería genial – respondió dispuesto a incorporarse para recibir el alimento que Sakura le ofrecía.

-Idiota, no te muevas – regañó Temari aun junto a él – lo haré por ti.

Shikamaru la miró sorprendido mientras ella le ofrecía un bocado de onigiri en la boca.

-Oye no te esperaré eternamente, come de una vez – insistió con brusquedad. Él aceptó la comida aún consternado dudando de si realmente debía protestar.

Sakura los observó divertida y rió disimuladamente. En su estado apacible no pensaba en nada más.

-Sakura, Naruto ya tiene listo el lugar donde dormiremos, no te quedes ahí y ven – dijo Sasuke encaminándose hacia el rubio que terminaba de acomodar todo. Sakura se sonrojó.

-Mmm, Sasuke-kun ¿dormiremos juntos? – preguntó tímidamente. La noche anterior había sido tan cruda que ni cuenta se había dado del hecho que abandonó su posibilidad de pasarla junto a Sasuke.

-Haz lo que quieras – se limitó a responder sin siquiera voltear – solo apresúrate.

-¡Si, ya voy! – asintió emocionada tratando de alcanzarlo.

-¡Temari, ven aquí de una vez! – llamó Kankuro haciéndole señales con la mano arropado junto a un incomodo Gaara.

-Silencio Kankuro, estoy bien – ya había terminado de darle de comer a Shikamaru, pero no se había movido de su lugar.

-¡¿Como que bien? no dormirás ahí!

-¡Que te calles y te duermas, idiota! – mirando a su hermano con enfado.

-Se pone tan tonta cuando esta con ese idiota de Nara – susurró el moreno a su otro hermano que evidentemente lo ignoraba - ¡¿eh? Gaara que te estoy hablando!

-Déjala, Kankuro, ella esta grande, sabe lo que hace – sentenció volteándose en sentido contrario con los ojos cerrados.

-Si como no – susurro molestó imitándolo, pero aun desde ahí miraba a su hermana junto con Shikamaru de manera asesina.

-¡Ola polar, ven a mí! – gritó Kiba terminando de colocarse la cuarta prenda encima

Bajo las órdenes de Sakura esa noche debían dormir, la fogata les proveería calor durante toda la noche, así que esta vez era seguro, así repondrían energías, el cuerpo humano responde mal si no recibe las horas de sueño que necesita, así que con eso en mente todos consiguieron caer en un sueño profundamente aceptable.

Sakura se mantenía arropada hasta el cuello, su rostro y orejas estaban frías, pero era soportable, agradablemente podía sentir el calor del Uchiha a un lado de ella y eso la calmaba, podía quedarse un rato mas ahí sin problemas y eso hubiera hecho si no fuera porque algo o alguien la empezó a mover con poca delicadeza.

-Sakura-chan…Sakura-chan – llamaban insistentemente entre susurros.

-¿Naruto…que quieres? – preguntó frotándose el ojos con la mano.

-Tengo un problema – admitió rascando su mejilla nervioso.

-Bien, dilo.

-Bueno…etto….

-¡Habla de una vez, baka! – exclamó comenzado a frustrarse.

-No te enojes, Sakura-chan, pero sucede que estoy que me orinó – confesó mortificado.

-¡Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo! – una vena comenzaba a saltarle en la frente con enojo – solo ve detrás un árbol y hazlo.

-El problema es que no puedo desabrocharme la cremallera, esta cosa se atoró y con una sola mano no puedo – explicó señalándole el cierre a medio camino.

-¡Eres un idiota, Naruto, ¿Por qué no le pides eso a uno de los chicos?! – gritaba sin reparo con el puño en alto.

-Porque solo se burlarían de mi, vamos Sakura-chan, solo hazlo, ya estas despierta – suplicó juntando sus manos de rodilla.

-¡Eres un cochino!...imbécil – terminó de decir moviendo las mantas que la cubrían hacia un lado – acércate mas al fuego, no logro ver bien – ambos se acercaron a la fogata luchando con el pantalón del rubio – como puede ser que hagas un problemas de todo.

-¡Apresúrate, me voy a orinar encima! – exclamaba dando pequeños saltitos de urgencia.

-¡Quédate quieto! – gruñía ya de rodillas frente al rubio forzando el cierre con todas sus fuerzas - ¡¿pero qué demonios le pasa a esta cosa?!

-¡Sakura-chan, lo vas a romper! – tenían un pequeño escándalo que era indiferente a todos los demás que aun dormían plácidamente.

-¡Shanaro! – gritó finalmente tomando con fuerza la tela rasgándola de un jalón. El destrozado pantalón se deslizó por las piernas de Naruto hasta los tobillos dejándolo solo en calzoncillos.

-Sakura-chan – susurró mirándose en ropa interior anonadado. Luego reaccionó avergonzado cubriéndose con los restos de tela rasgada.

-¡Solo ve y orina! – exclamó Sakura volteando la mirada hacia otra parte ocultando su sonrojo.

Naruto no dijo nada más y salió corriendo escondiéndose tras los arboles.

Sakura suspiró frustrada, el idiota de Naruto no cambiaba. Pensó en volver a su lugar junto a Sasuke y volver a dormir, pero el sueño se había esfumado y el insomnio era un enemigo difícil de combatir quedándose acostada. Junto a la fogata contempló el cielo, solo en ese instante fue testigo del enorme firmamento que se presentaba sobre su cabeza, sin rastro de contaminación lumínica, las estrellas se lucían en todo su esplendor, una pequeña cortina de vapor salió de su boca al quedarse sin aliento. Cuando podías ver atreves del pánico era posible darse cuenta que ese lugar que los mantenía prisioneros era realmente hermoso.

Con solo el sonido de las olas a lo lejos, contempló a Ino y Chouji, se acercó y verificó que tanto ellos como él chico llamado Sai estuvieran calientes. Acarició la mejilla de la rubia y observó su rostro herido, pero calmado, imaginó que en cualquier momento esta abriría sus azules ojos y se burlaría de ella por estar en esa posición.

-Despierta, puerca – susurro con una pequeña sonrisa triste – por favor.

-Estuvo como loca buscándote – dijo la voz de Shikamaru tomándola por sorpresa, había despertado hace un momento y observaba a la pelirosa cuidar de sus amigos – decía que debía encontrarte porque de seguro estarías perdida sin ella – comentó divertido. – la verdad es que creo que ella era la que estaba perdida sin ti.

-Ino – susurró volviendo a ver a su amiga sorprendida – ella siempre finge ser fuerte.

-Es obvio, nunca quiere perder contigo.

Ambos se quedaron observando a los demás sonriendo, hasta que volvió Naruto aliviado sobándose el estomago y se les unió.

-Vaya, eso era más que solo orinar después de todo – comentó.

-¡Naruto, eres un asqueroso! – gritó Sakura golpeándolo en la cabeza.

Ninguno de los 3 podía seguir durmiendo, hablaron hasta que amaneció y los demás comenzaron a despertar.

-¡Dormí como un bebé! – dijo Lee estirando su largo y delgado cuerpo– hasta creo que tuve un sueño.

-El suelo está tan desnivelado que está matando mi espalda – dijo Tenten sobando su cuerpo.

Sasuke se despertó con cierta pereza, dándose cuenta que ni Naruto ni Sakura estaban con él, los buscó con la mirada y los encontró sentados junto a los demás riendo de alguna estupidez que Kiba les decía.

-¡Sasuke-kun ¿dormiste bien? – preguntó la pelirosa sonriente cuando el se sentó junto a ella

-Hmp…No noté cuando fue que ustedes dos se levantaron – el fuego aun estaba encendido, lo que provocaba un ambiente agradable ya que aun hacia bastante frio.

-Pregúntale a Naruto sobre su espectáculo de media noche – dijo Sakura mirando a Naruto con odio.

-¡Sakura-chan no tenias por qué haberme dejado en calzoncillos! – reprochó de brazos cruzados.

Todos voltearon a verlos sorprendidos, incluido Sasuke que se trapicó por un segundo.

-¡Naruto cállate!

-Bueno basta de gritos, vamos a comer – anunció Temari repartiendo una ración de Onigiri y agua con ayuda de Hinata.

-¿Shikamaru como te siente? – preguntó Lee llenándose la boca de comida.

-Bien, pero me sentiré mejor cuando ellos despierten – dijo mirando a Ino y Chouji.

-Este chico parece amable - comentó Tenten mirando sonriente el rostro apacible de Sai - ¿Tu qué dices, Shikamaru?

-Mm que se yo, él está bien…supongo – dijo desinteresadamente- no me hagas preguntas problemáticas.

-No sé, luce lindo – comentó Sakura pensativamente con la mano en el mentón, ganándose un par de miradas.

Se puso de pie ignorando a los demás al ver a Hinata agachada en un rincón del refugio, un tanto afligida, así que dejando a los demás conversar se dirigió hacia ella

-¿Hinata, te sucede algo?

-Sakura-san…sucede que…la comida no es mucha y considerando que ahora somos más, en cuanto Ino y los demás se despierten podría ser un problema– dijo enseñándole las pocas porciones de onigiri envasado que quedaban – tal vez alcance para uno o dos días si comemos menos.

-Demonios, sabía que no era mucho, pero pensé que nos duraría un poco mas – dijo afligida - no encontramos nada mas entre los escombros, ¿Dónde conseguiremos mas comida ahora?

-Hay que decirle a los demás

-Míralos, es primera vez que se ven tan tranquilos desde que empezó esta pesadilla y ahora debemos decirles esto - su cara se contraía en una mueca de dolor y tristeza.

-Tranquila, Sakura-san juntos lo solucionaremos, ¿no? – las manos de Hinata envolvieron las de Sakura reconfortándola. La pelirosa asintió sonriéndole un tanto convencida.

….

-Y esa es la situación – finalizó Sakura explicándoles a todos el problema que se presentaba -podemos darle otra vuelta a lo que queda del avión, pero no tengo muchas esperanzas de encontrar algo más que aun sirva ahí, o podemos buscar algo comestible en esta isla.

-¿Cuánto podemos soportar sin comer? – preguntó Gaara mirando fijamente a Sakura.

-Bueno en teoría semanas, pero sin agua 3 días a lo mucho,

-No podemos confiar en que saldremos de aquí antes de 3 días, eso es claro – dijo Sasuke serio y un tanto preocupado, se notaba que por su mente pasaban muchas cosas.

-¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Kankuro observando cómo se consumía el ultimo madero.

-Buscar algo, lo que sea, no nos quedamos de brazos cruzados y ya ¿cierto? – dijo Temari poniéndose de pie.

-Supongo que sí – respondió Sakura suspirando

-¿Y donde, por donde partimos? - preguntó Naruto confundido.

-¡Por favor, mira a tu alrededor, Naruto! – gritó Lee cerrando sus puños con valor – estamos rodeados de alimentos que la tierra nos provee, solo debemos saber buscar.

Todos se miraron entre sí esperando una reacción en el otro para saber si burlarse o apoyar la idea de Lee.

-Bueno, no es como que tengamos mas opciones – dijo Sakura colocándose de pie también – Lee antes dijiste que la mayor fuente de comida está en el mar, así que tal vez no deberíamos alejarnos tanto e intentarlo aquí.

-No, esa es una mala idea – intervino Sasuke – debemos separarnos, tenemos más opciones de encontrar comida si vamos en diferentes direcciones.

-Pero…es peligroso

-Sabemos que estamos en una situación peligrosa, Sakura, pero debemos hacer cosas como esta si queremos seguir vivos para cuando lleguen por nosotros.

-Sasuke-kun

-Tranquila Sakura, nosotros estaremos bien, tendremos cuidado – dijo Kankuro agitando su mano para quitarle importancia al asunto, a la vez que le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-Está bien, supongo – dijo dando un largo suspiro acompañado de una sonrisa para el chico.

Sasuke los miraba a ambos con seriedad y en su cabeza recordaba una pequeña parte de la conversación entre Kankuro y Gaara la noche anterior.

-Bueno si no tienen nada más que decir, junto con Lee y Shino iremos a ver que encontramos en el mar y las rocas que hay ahí cerca – informó Kiba quitándose algunas prendar abrigadoras que ahora con el sol ya no necesitaba.

-Tengan cuidado, el oleaje es fuerte – dijo la pelirosa.

-Sí, tranquila

-Lo siento, Kiba, yo iré al bosque – dijo Shino – podría ser más útil ahí.

-¿Eh? Pero tú y yo hacemos buen equipo

\- No seas un llorón, Kiba – se burló Kankuro – yo iré con él. Gaara tu quédate por aquí con Temari, volveremos pronto.

-Espérame Kankuro, yo también iré contigo – dijo Sakura siguiéndoles el paso.

Parecía que la espesura de la jungla los tragaba una vez que cruzaban la línea.

-¿Nosotros que deberíamos hacer, Teme? – preguntó Naruto rascándose la nuca - ¿Teme? – pero Sasuke ya estaba a varios metros de distancia siguiendo el camino por el que anteriormente Sakura y los otros se habían perdido – ese idiota ¿que pretende?

-Oye, Naruto – llamó Shikamaru poniéndose de pie – déjalo, tengo un trabajo para ti.

-¿Para mí?

…..

-Vaya, aquí hace más calor que en la playa – dijo Kankuro con sudor corriéndole por la frente.

-La vegetación produce que aumente la humedad en el aire – dijo Shino encabezando el grupo.

-Nos deshidratamos más rápido – Sakura miraba con cuidado cada paso que daba. No podían avanzar muy rápido ya que cada árbol, cada planta, incluso liana que se les cruzaba bloqueaba el paso y debían moverla para avanzar, esta vez estaban yendo más allá de lo recorrido las veces anteriores, al mirar atrás pudo notar ya que no se distinguía el azul del mar.

-No te asustes, no nos perderemos – dijo Sasuke, casi parecía que le había leído la mente y eso la hizo sonrojar – Shikamaru dijo que esto parecía un laberinto, así que demarcaremos el camino – con la pequeña navaja con la que habían soltado a Lee del árbol, Sasuke marco el tronco de los arboles por los cuales iban pasando.

-Qué gran idea – dijo Sakura sonriéndole.

-¿Alguien sabe más o menos que es lo que buscamos? – preguntó Kankuro luchando con las ramas que les golpeaban en el rostro.

-He podido notar que hay una gran variedad de insectos viviendo aquí – dijo Shino observando el suelo por el que caminaban.

-¡¿Insectos?! – exclamó el castaño horrorizado.

-¡Ni en un millón de años me comeré un insecto, Shino! – gritó Sakura histérica tirando de sus cabellos rosa.

-Es una opción muy viable… pero no me refería a eso.

-¿Ves a los insectos como una buena señal? – preguntó Sasuke inexpresivo.

-No solo a ellos, también pueden escucharse monos a lo lejos, si estas especies pueden sobrevivir aquí es porque obtienen comida de algún lado.

-¿Los monos se alimentan de fruta, no? – preguntó Sakura

-Dependiendo de la especie pueden llegar a comer fruta, plantas, insectos y carne, básicamente una dieta similar a la nuestra…Kiba hubiese sido útil en esta ocasión, sabe más de animales que yo.

-Kiba…él se ve tranquilo, pero debe estar muy preocupado por Akamaru, ¿no crees?

-Eso es seguro, Akamaru siempre ha estado junto a él…no me extrañaría que se sintiese culpable – afirmó pensativo – pero lo mejor es no mencionárselo.

-Claro… - concordó la pelirosa suspirando.

-¡Oigan miren esto! – llamó Kankuro entre los arbustos.

-¿Qué tienes ahí? – preguntó Sakura observando por sobre el hombro de su amigo.

-Un manjar de dioses – respondió enseñándole sus manos repletas de pequeñas piedritas que parecían ser nueces.

-¡¿Nueces, en serio?!

-100% seguro – afirmó sonriendo de ojera a ojera.

-¡Increíble! – exclamó recibiendo emocionada las nueces que Kankuro le entregaba – son pequeñas, pero de seguro están deliciosas.

-No se coman ninguna – intervino Sasuke con seriedad – si están verdes pueden hacer daño.

-¿En serio? – cuestionó Sakura algo decepcionada.

-¡No puede ser! – gritó Kankuro frustrado.

-Hmp – parecía que su rostro reflejaba aires de superioridad y satisfacción al haber dicho aquello.

-Estas parecen estar bien – habló Shino inspeccionando el fruto – debieron caer solas del árbol, así que deben estar maduras, llevemos todas las que podamos y lo revisaremos una vez en la playa.

-¡Genial! – Sakura parecía haber recobrado los ánimos – hiciste un gran trabajo Kankuro – palmeando la espalda de este con una sonrisa.

-Hmp – en cambio Sasuke parecía hacer vuelto a su mal humor.

-¿Kankuro te parece bien si tú te encarga de recoger las nueces y nosotros vamos a revisar más adelante? – preguntó Shino.

-Si claro, adelántense, yo los alcanzare luego - respondió en cuclillas echando todas las que podía en sus bolsillos.

-Bien, te lo dejamos entonces.

Sakura y Shino avanzaron sin decir más, pero Sasuke se quedó atrás observando a Kankuro.

-Kankuro – su voz sonaba fría.

-¿Hn qué pasa?

-¿Cuál es tu relación con Sakura?

-¿Con Sakura, a que viene esa pregunta? – volteo a verlo extrañado.

-Solo responde – arrugando el entrecejo.

-Siempre eres tan extraño, no sé por qué las chicas se vuelven locas contigo – siguió recogiendo las nueces como si nada.

-Dímelo – ni él mismo se dio cuenta cuando fue que ya tenía su mano sobre el hombro de su compañero presionando con algo de fuerza. Kankuro miró la mano depositada en su hombro y su confusión fue más grande. Sasuke la retiro apresuradamente y volteo a ver hacia otra parte fingiendo estar despreocupado – bueno…Naruto y Sakura suelen meterse en problemas, solo quiero saber si debo interferir…en algo.

-¿Sakura problemática? Por favor de que estás hablando – recogía nueces tan energéticamente que no reparó en las expresiones de incomodidad que hacia Sasuke al decir aquella palabras – lo entiendo de Naruto, pero Sakura, por favor, es algo agresiva a veces, pero es… encantadora – finalizó colocando un dedo en su mentón al meditarlo.

-¿Encantadora?

-Se que te preocupas por ellos… a tu manera, pero no pensé que te interesaran tanto sus relaciones con los demás.

-Aun no has respondido mi pregunta

\- Bueno, bueno… - se colocaba de pie, había usado su camiseta como canasta para cargar con mas nueces – Sakura es la mejor amiga de mi hermana, pasa gran parte de los días en nuestra casa, era inevitable que nosotros nos hiciéramos amigos.

-¿Amigos, solo eso? – miraba a Kankuro directamente a los ojos, parecía que ni siquiera parpadeaba.

\- Vamos Uchiha ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Estas muy extraño y me pones nervioso…apresuremos nos y alcancemos a los demás – comenzó a caminar dándole la espalda a Sasuke, quien gruño y luego lo siguió.

En que mierda estaba pensando al hablarle así a Kankuro, no eran realmente cercanos, más allá de las actividades escolares y las salidas grupales con los demás, él y el chico no tenían nada más en común, por eso no le era familiar escucharlo hablar sobre lo que él pensaba de Sakura, y de ahí la pregunta que más lo mortificaba mientras caminaba…¿Qué demonios le importaba a él lo que Kankuro pensara de Sakura? Mierda.

…

-¡¿El trasmisor?! – exclamó Naruto confundido.

-Sí, debemos encontrarlo – dijo Shikamaru decidido.

-Pero…Sakura-chan dijo que lo más probable es que esté destruido.

-Lo imaginé cuando vi que ese avión no descendió sobre esta isla, la señal de auxilio no se envió – sostenía su mentón con su mano visiblemente analizando sus propias palabras.

-¿Y para que quieres encontrarlo entonces, Shikamaru? – preguntó Tenten igual de perdida que los demás.

-Podemos intentar arreglarlo, de esa forma lanzaríamos una señal de auxilio, no garantizo nada, pero es una posibilidad.

-¡¿Espera tu puedes hacer algo así? eso sería genial! – gritó Tenten emocionada.

-Vaya suerte que te salvamos ¿eh? – dijo Naruto golpeándolo levemente con el codo, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Pff no se entusiasmen, solo es un vago, como siempre – dijo Temari volteando la mirada cruzada de brazos de manera indignada.

-Hn, no es como que pretenda cambiar – dijo Shikamaru sonriendo divertido – ahora vamos, Naruto.

-Sí, te sigo – caminaba tras Nara con las manos en la nuca despreocupadamente.

-Yo también voy – dijo Temari dispuesta a seguirlos.

-No Temari, tú y yo buscaremos a lo largo de la playa, en la arena también hay muchas cosas que podrían ser útiles – intervino Gaara comenzando a caminar a paso lento.

-¿En la arena? – se quejo la rubia decepcionada, pero solo le quedo seguirlo ya que el pelirrojo no esperaba.

-Espero todos tengan suerte – dijo Tenten observándolos esperanzada – Hinata, si quieres tú también puedes ir con ellos, no necesitas quedarte conmigo.

-¡Oh, no…no te preocupes Tenten! – Negando con las manos apresuradamente – prefiero quedarme aquí, digo, por si Ino, Chouji y él despiertan – observando a sus amigos con ojos soñadores.

-Tú siempre preocupándote por todos, ¿no, Hinata? – dijo suspirando resignada, la pelinegra le sonrió con un leve sonrojo.

….

-Deberías dejarlos, Sakura, te puedes hacer daño – dijo Shino observando como la pelirosa escalaba las ramas de un árbol.

-¡Sakura, eso está muy alto! – gritaba Kankuro mirando hacia arriba.

-No falta mucho – susurró la pelirosa.

Sasuke llegaba junto a ellos y frunció el ceño al ver la escena.

-Sakura que estás haciendo, baja de ahí – ordenó con voz dura.

-Sasuke-kun, creo que puedo hacerlo – no se atrevía a mirar hacia abajo, trataba de alcanzar un fruto en lo alto de aquel árbol, solo rogaba porque la herida de su pierna no se fuera a abrir por enésima vez.

-¡Cuidado, esa rama se ve frágil! – solo eso alcanzó a gritar Kankuro cuando escucharon el crujir desde lo alto - ¡Mierda se va a romper!

-¡Mierda, mierda! – atinó a decir cerrando los ojos dominada por el pánico.

Abajo los tres chicos abrieron sus ojos desmesuradamente, la rama poco a poco comenzaba a ceder.

-¡Me caigo! – gritó tirando su mano para intentar alcanzar el tronco más cercano, pero estaba muy lejos.

-¡Sakura, salta, te atraparé! – gritó Kankuro corriendo a los pies del árbol.

-¡Tengo miedo!

-Debe saltar antes que la rama se rompa – dijo Shino dando cuenta de lo peligrosa que sería esa caída.

-¡Prometo que te atraparé! – insistió el moreno.

El siguiente crujido señaló que la rama perdía sus últimos soportes, Sakura pendía de un hilo.

-¡Salta!

La pelirosa se lanzo con los ojos cerrados, pero cuando faltaban segundos para caer sobre Kankuro, sin que este se diera cuenta cómo ni cuándo, Sasuke lo empujó tomando su lugar con los brazos alzados, recibió el cuerpo de la chica y juntos fueron lazados al piso en una dolorosa posición.

-¡Agh! – exclamó Sakura retorciéndose – lo…lo siento tanto…¡Sasuke-kun! – al alzar la vista pudo ver bajo ella al pelinegro con los ojos cerrados y una mueca de dolor - ¡Yo..yo lo siento mucho!

-¡Qué demonios! – dijo Kankuro sobándose la cabeza en el suelo, el empujón lo había tirado de bruces.

-¿Se encuentran bien? – preguntó Shino acercándose a ellos.

-Sakura muévete – dijo Sasuke comenzando a incorporándose haciendo a la chica a un lado.

-Lo siento, creí que podría – estaba adolorida, pero más le dolía su orgullo roto, había quedado en ridículo.

-Si vas a seguir haciendo estupideces como esa, mejor regresa con los demás – dijo Uchiha sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa.

Sakura guardó silencio y desvió la vista ¿por qué debía fallar justo cuando Sasuke estaba presente? Antes había bajado a Rock Lee con éxito de un árbol y ahora se caía por intentar recoger una simple fruta.

-Ya olvídenlo, de todas formas están bien – dijo Shino fijándose en lo que había junto a ellos. El movimiento y el golpe habían hecho que la fruta se soltara y cayera del árbol, ahora estaba justo a sus pies – después de todo si lo lograste, Sakura – comentó recogiendo una de ellas.

-¿Qué son? – preguntó la pelirosa acercándose a él.

-Es difícil de decir, si no estamos cerca de Japón no sabemos qué clase de frutos brotan en esta parte del mundo.

-¿Se podrán comer? – preguntó Kankuro mirando con extrañeza el esférico alimento, más o menos del porte de una manzana y color amarillento.

-Hay rastro de algunas que fueron comidas por los monos, si no es venenoso para ellos debe ser seguro para nosotros también.

-Aun así son bastante duras– dijo la pelirosa oprimiendo una con la mano - no deben estar maduras – se sentía tonta, ya no quería que siguieran inspeccionando las frutas, serian solo un recordatorio de su mala decisión, era mejor olvidarlas y seguir. - ¿Continuamos?

-Espera, solo hay una forma de saberlo – dijo Shino dándole un mordisco a una.

-¡Shino, eso puede hacerte daño! – dijo Kankuro alarmado, pero se calmó cuando su amigo escupió el fruto de una vez.

-No se puede comer así – dijo limpiando sus labios con el dorso de su mano.

Sakura bajó la mirada apenada.

-Levemos las de todas maneras, puede que el sol las madure–dijo Sasuke impresionando a la chica, él la miró a sabiendas de eso, pero se limitó a comenzar a recoger el fruto – Muévete Sakura, el día avanza rápido.

-¡Sí! – se apresuró imitándolo.

-Espero que los demás estén teniendo mejor suerte que nosotros – dijo Kankuro siguiéndolos.

…

-¡Allá va!

-¡Junto a tu pie, Kiba!

-¡Lo tengo! – gritó sumergiendo su brazo a toda velocidad.

Llevaban horas tratando de atrapar un pez y hasta el momento la mejor noticia que tenían era que efectivamente en esas aguas había peces, pero ninguno que se dejara atrapar fácilmente.

-Mierda – dijo Kiba al ver que en su mano no cargaba con ningún pez.

-¡Pero si lo tenias justo ahí! – gritó Naruto tirando de sus rubios cabellos con desesperación.

-¡No puedo hacerlo bien con esta herida en mi brazo! ¡Inténtalo tú a ver qué consigues, imbécil! – contraataco apretando los puños con enfado.

-Chicos dejen de pelear, atraparlos será imposible para cualquiera de nosotros, son demasiado rápidos – dijo Lee mirándolos con cansancio.

-¡Tu dijiste que eras el experto en esto! – acuso Kiba apuntándolo con el dedo.

-¡Es cierto, cejotas!

-¡Ya les dije que se de estas cosas en teoría!

-Como sea, hasta ahora llevamos… algas, un pequeño cangrejo, caracoles y estos serán ¿almejas? – dijo Naruto en cuclillas revisando las provisiones.

-No estoy seguro, será algún tipo de molusco – dijo Lee encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Vaya, pero miren lo que nuestros cazadores han conseguido para nuestra tribu! – se burló Temari viéndolos socarronamente llegando junto con Gaara.

-¡¿ah, sí?! Pues no te veo a ti venir con una gran presa – contraataco Naruto con las manos en la cintura mirándola acusadoramente.

-¿Ah no? – tras ella Gaara les enseñaba un pulpo de mediano tamaño ensartado en un palo.

-¡Wow! ¿Cómo consiguieron eso? – gritó Lee alucinando – ¡Gaara eres asombroso!

-¡Oye, no lo consiguió él solo¡ - dijo la rubia indignada.

-De seguro ya estaba muerto cuando lo encontraron – dijo Naruto volteando su rostro con celos.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-¡Ya volvimos! – gritó Sakura llegando junto a ellos.

-¡Sakura-chan!- grito Naruto con alegría dejando a Temari con la sangre hirviendo de rabia - ¿cómo les fue?

-Solo te diré que esperó que tu tengas mejores noticias que las mías.

-Atrapamos un pulpo – dijo el rubio con simpleza.

-¡Naruto! – gritó Temari en cólera.

-Temari ya déjalo – dijo Gaara mirándola con desaprobación.

-Wow eso se ve sorprendente – dijo Kankuro impresionado tanteando el pulpo con un dedo – bueno nosotros trajimos el postre.

-Claro, aunque deberán esperar por él unos cuantos días – bufó Sakura quitándole importancia apoyándose en el hombro de Kankuro.

-No quisimos adentrarnos más en el bosque por ahora – dijo Sasuke cruzándose entre la pelirosa y el chico separándolos bruscamente, pero por su rostro inexpresivo parecía haber sido mera coincidencia.

-No te desanimes, Sakura-chan, además tenemos algo mucho mejor para ti – la tomó por los hombros y la volteó en dirección a lo que se podría decir, su campamento, donde 3 par de ojos nuevos los observaban.

-Ellos están…

-¡Sakura! – gritaron a todo pulmón.

-¡Ino! – respondió de igual forma echándose a correr tan rápido como su herida pierna se lo permitía.

Llegó junto a su amiga, que ya estaba empapada en lágrimas, y se lanzó sobre ella olvidando toda lesión.

-¡Ino, me tenias tan preocupada! – decía sollozando.

-¡Maldita frentona te busqué por todas partes! – las palabras no eran más que balbuceos debido a las lagrimas que se atoraban en la garganta.

Los demás las observaban sonriendo, los 3 muchachos habían despertado hacer un rato y ya estaban al tanto de la situación, parecían estar en buen estado, pero la fatiga los mantenía débiles.

-Tengo tanta hambre – dijo Chouji desecho, parecía que en cualquier momento se volvería a desmayar.

-Bueno supongo que deberíamos cocinar lo que conseguimos hoy y guardar los onigiris que quedan para una emergencia, después de todo el pulpo y lo demás que sacaron del mar se echara a perder si no lo comemos ahora – dijo Temari ayudando a Kankuro con el fuego, cosa que no le tomó más que un par de minutos utilizando un poco más del combustible.

-Lo siento, creo que pensé que nunca te volvería a ver – dijo Sakura aun junto a Ino, no se había querido mover de ahí.

-Y yo pensé que moriría mientras caíamos, era lo más seguro – confesó sonriendo con tristeza– pero luego de eso Sai nos ayudó mucho – sonriéndole al nombrado que se había mantenido en silencia hasta entonces.

-Bueno supongo que debo darte las gracias por ayudar a mis amigos, Sai – dijo Sakura sonriéndole con dulzura.

-No hay de que -respondió el chico sonriendo de una forma un tanto extraña, un tanto fingida, cosa que hizo estremecer a la pelirosa.

-¿Viajabas con alguien? Debes estar preocupado también – dijo Tenten.

-No, la verdad es que no, viajaba solo, tenía que llegar a una exposición de artes, lo único que realmente me preocupa son la valija con mis pinturas – comentó con cierto aire de desinterés.

-Vaya es una lástima – dijo Sakura dirigiéndole una disimulada mueca de extrañeza a Tenten, quien se rio discretamente.

-Oigan ¿alguno sabe como cocinar un pulpo? -preguntó Kiba observando al animal.

-Se supone que lo hierves ¿no? -dijo Kankuro agrando pequeñas ramas al fuego.

-Podemos utilizar agua del mar para eso -dijo Lee alzando la mano.

-¿No se supone que el agua de mar nos podría hacer daño?- dijo Tenten preocupada.

-No la beberemos solo la ocuparemos para cocinarlo -explicó Sakura – no podemos ocupar el agua embotellada solo para esto y hervirlo es la manera más segura de cocinarlo y no enfermarnos.

-El problema es en donde lo colócamos para hervirlo -dijo meditándolo.

-Chicos…solo cocínenlo ¿quieren? -dijo Chouji estresado.

-¡Oye tú no estás ayudando en nada! – gritó Ino dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-Usen esto – dijo Sasuke lanzándoles al centro un balde sumamente abollado – lo encontré ayer entre los escombros.

-Debe haber sido donde colocaban el hielo – dijo Sakura recogiéndolo – esto servirá, solo hay que cuidar que el fuego no lo derrita.

-¡Dámelo, traeré el agua! – dijo Naruto arrebatándole el balde y echando se a correr hacia el mar.

\- Kankuro hay que colocar rocas sobre la fogata para colocar el balde sin que el fuego lo alcance. – dijo Gaara con su habitual mirada

Sakura iba a continuar platicando con Ino cuando se percató que Shikamaru estaba apartado mas allá y ni siquiera había dicho una palabra, parecía muy concentrado en algo que ella no alcanzaba ver.

\- ¿puedo preguntar en que trabajas? -el la volteo a ver sin preocupación, entre sus piernas sostenía un aparato destrozado.

-Con Naruto encontramos el trasmisor hoy en la mañana, reviso si puedo arreglarlo – explicó volviendo a concentrarse en su labor.

-¿Realmente crees que podrías volver a hacer lo funciona?

-No, pero lo intentaré, está peor de lo que creí – al decir eso una tuerca salió colando – mucho peor…

\- Si lo lograras seria nuestra salvación, lanzar una señal de auxilio nos sacaría de aquí de inmediato.

\- Lo sé, créeme que lo intentaré, Sakura -rascaba su nuca demostrando cierta frustración por el inútil aparato.

-claro…te dejaré tranquilo entonces -le dedico una última sonrisa antes de retirarse, el en respuesta asintió más calmado.

Volteó y vio a Sasuke observándola unos pasos más allá, él al darse cuenta sin interés dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la orilla del mar ¿Tenía algo que decirle? ¿Debía seguirlo? Otra vez la hacía sentir incomoda, parecía que lo que ella hiciera lo molestaba, a veces la trataba como tonta y otras veces la premiaba, y eso no era tan solo ahora, su relación se había basado en esos vaivenes, la diferencia es que antes podía esconderse en su habitación y dar vuelta la página al día siguiente, pero ahora no tenía a donde huir, donde mirase estaba él, se sintió más atrapada que nunca, mas atrapada de los limites de esa isla. Debía dejar de ser una cobarde, pensó que había dejado de ser así frente al Uchiha, pero este accidente le demostraba que seguía siendo la misma niña tonta.

-Otra vez te causé problemas, Sasuke-kun – dijo ella llegando junto a él

-Hmp…

-¿En qué pensabas?

-En nada, necesitaba estar solo un rato, todos son extremadamente caóticos

-mm, ya veo – se sintió incomoda, él quería que lo dejaran solo y ella iba y lo molestaba. Debía irse aunque no quisiera.

\- Sakura… -habló tomándola por sorpresa.

-¿Si?

-Sobre lo de hoy…

-Lo sé, fui imprudente, ¡pero escucha hoy en la mañana tu habías dicho que yo lo había hecho bien! ¿Por qué siempre es todo blanco y negro contigo, Sasuke-kun?– la mirada la tenia fija en el suelo, era como una maldita escena que se repetía.

-Realmente no me interesa, tenemos cosas más importantes en que preocuparnos, date cuenta y olivadlo – su voz reflejaba molestia, se estaba cabreando.

-No te causaré más problemas ¿de acuerdo? Solo… la próxima vez no vayas por mí, no me rescates, déjame hacerlo sola – enfrentó su mirada y para sorpresa de él ella sonreía – así te demostraré que puedo hacerlo.

-Sakura – vaya que lo había sorprendido.

-¡Esta cosa aun se mueve! –mas allá se escuchó el grito histérico de Ino

-Ya te expliqué que eso les sucede a los pulpos en contacto con el agua hirviendo, está muerto – dijo Shino irritado.

-Será mejor que volvamos – dijo la pelirosa contemplando a los demás, dio media vuelta y se alejó.

De seguro Naruto lo hubiese regañado si hubiese escuchado toda esa conversación, porque nunca aclaraba las cosas, nunca decía mas allá de lo justo y necesario, pero es que sus amigos no entendían que habían más cosas importantes que tontos enredos sentimentales, toda la vida había sido así, una vez le había dicho a Sakura que se preocupara mas por sus estudios que llamar su atención y ahora era más importante sobrevivir a todo esto que aclarar el por qué de su comportamiento. Aunque si así lo hubiese hecho, hoy en particular, el no entendió su propio comportamiento.

-¡Sakura ven a ver esto! – la escandalosa voz de Kankuro llego a sus oidos.

-Maldita sea… - susurro el Uchiha apretando los puños

 **Fin del capitulo!**

 **Espero les haya gustado, deben saber que tenia casi listo este capitulo hace** **días** **, pero esa ultima parte en que Sakura y Sasuke hablan me tenia atrapada, no sabia como hacerlo,es como que lo mas** **lógico** **es que Sasuke diga algo, pero pasa que el verdadero Sasuke Uchiha nunca dice nada, nada mas de lo justo y necesario. Kishimoto nunca nos dijo como fue que ellos se acercaron romanticamente** **así** **que trato de hacerlo pausado y sin saltar una brecha muy grande.**

 **Déjenme** **saber que piensan, gracias por los cumplidos, perdón si algunos ya quieren ver mas romance, pero vendrán tengo en mi mente todo, TODO! pero la transicion es importante.**

 **Saludos! Cuidense!**

 **Quédate** **en casa**


	8. El camino que debemos tomar

**Capitulo nuevo arriba! Me demoré, lo sé, pero les traigo un capitulo mas largo así que espero compensarlo, si se les hace muy largo ya saben tómenselo con calma y un tecito o un vinito al lado**

 **Gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior y… a leer!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 7: El camino que debemos tomar**

Ya no era un chiste, había sido soportable los primeros tres días, al cuarto aun podían visualizar el avión apareciendo entre las nubes, al quinto tenían esperanzas de ser prioridad nacional…al séptimo día solo estaban seguros de que estaban presente en los rezos de sus padres. Hace unas horas el sol había salido dando inicio al octavo día, hace 2 que el agua se había acabado y hace 5 que no habían vuelto a encontrar comida. Imbéciles cuando pensaron que lo hacían bien, que lo estaban soportando, ahora la isla les decía que estaban bajo sus reglas, ella jugaba el juego y ella decidía cuando se terminaba.

No habían vuelto a encontrar a nadie más desde el grupo de Shikamaru y eso los hizo sentir aun más solos, eran más que el primer día, pero el grupo se sentía tan pequeño, tan perdido.

Sakura estaba recostada de espalda sobre la arena mirando directamente el sol, a pesar del calor vestía con una sudadera de manga larga ya que uno de sus grandes enemigos venía siendo el sol, tantos días seguidos expuesto a él les dañaba la piel. El dolor de cabeza era persistente y sudaban sus últimas reservas de líquido en su cuerpo… Nadie lo había mencionado, pero ella lo sabia… Ellos estaban muriendo lentamente…o quizás no tan lento.

-Sakura – habló Ino sentándose junto a ella – mi orina es muy oscura – al igual que los demás su piel estaba seca y quemada, poco quedaba de la rubia sensual de la escuela.

-¿Sentiste dolor al orinar?

-Si…algo

-No quiero que te asustes, Ino, a mí también me está pasando – lentamente se volteo quedando recostada de lado observando a su amiga – nuestros riñones están fallando.

-Vaya eso suena como si debiera preocuparme mucho – Sakura había consolado los continuos llantos de la rubia todos esos días y sabia que deshidratada y todo, ella podía seguir llorando aun mas.

-Sí, pero era cosa de tiempo que esto pasara si no encontrábamos agua – débilmente puso su mano sobre la de Ino – solo se fuerte.

-Sakura me has dicho eso durante días – una pequeña sonrisa surcó sus labios.

-Y te lo seguiré diciendo hasta que salgamos de aquí – respondió esa sonrisa con una más grande.

-Hola, ¿hablando de la orina otra vez? – Temari se unió a ellas sentándose en la arena, tenía los labios tan secos y partidos que le dolían cuando hablaba y cuando no.

-Así es – dijo Sakura volviendo a mirar el cielo de espalda contra la arena.

-Pues yo les diré otra cosa. No sé si se han dado cuenta, pero además de nuestra orina y nuestra piel, se nos echó a perder el cabello – Temari siempre usaba su cabello atado en cuatro coletas, las cuales continuaban así solo por el hecho de que su cabello estaba tan duro y seco que no podía soltarlas.

Sakura e Ino la observaron y simultáneamente se largaron a reír, era una risa débil, que se mezclaba con una tos seca, les producía dolor en el estomago, pero el sentimiento era igual de agradable que siempre. Temari tenía razón el cabello de todos estaba asqueroso, pajoso y lleno de arena.

-Ya volvimos – avisó Kiba arrastrando los pies del cansancio.

-¿Alguna novedad? – preguntó Temari.

-Nada – respondió Shino sentándose bajo la escasa sombra del inicio del refugio – ni las hormigas nos guían a alguna fuente de agua.

\- Apenas encontré huellas de animales, tal vez era de un conejo o un ratón, pero nada que nos sirviera como guía – añadió Kiba.

-Es como un maldito juego de azar, salir a buscar comida y agua implica gastar nuestras últimas reservas de energía a cambio de nada – dijo Sakura sin cambiar su posición en la arena.

-¿Cuánto más se supone que sigamos esperando? – dijo Kankuro jugando inconscientemente con hojas y ramas del suelo.

-Lo que haga falta hasta salir de aquí – contestó Gaara tendido boca abajo.

Eran un grupo de deprimentes moribundos.

-Iré a ver a Chouji, no se ha movido de ahí por un buen rato – dijo Ino poniéndose de pie y encaminándose hacia su amigo.

-Chouji a vomitado durante todo el día – dijo Kiba afligido viendo como el muchacho intentaba ponerse de pie apoyado en Ino.

-Ni siquiera tenemos algo en el estomago para vomitar – decía la Shino sumido en la escena

-Sakura recuérdame que es lo peor que nos podría pasar si tomamos agua de mar y tiene que ser algo terrible porque te juro que ya no aguanto las ganas de zambullirme en ella – dijo Temari.

\- Bueno… primero sentirás nauseas, mas de las que ya tienes, debilidad y delirios, la sal te deshidratará el doble de rápido y tu sistema inmune fallará. Cuando las escasas reservas de agua dulce abandonen tu cuerpo la sangre no va a circular correctamente, tus órganos vitales no recibirán la cantidad suficiente y finalmente morirás, eso pasará – aquello les llegó a todos como una película de terror.

-Está bien Sakura, tampoco era para que nos hiciera llorar – dijo Kankuro llorando dramáticamente, los mocos escurrían por su rostro.

-¡No llores, Kankuro debes conservar el agua dulce dentro de tu cuerpo! – dijo Kiba sacudiéndolo.

-¡Déjame, idiota!

-Hay una opción más – habló Sai a un costado del refugio. Desde que lo conocieron no sabían mucho del chico, prácticamente nada, era sumamente callado y parecía que nunca perdía la compostura. Ayudaba en lo justo y necesario, el resto del día pasaba buscando sus pinturas entre las maletas que quedaban esparcidas por la playa.

-Soy todo oídos, amigo.

-Beber nuestra orina – dijo con simpleza.

Un silencio sepulcral se asentó en el lugar.

-Creo que iré con Chouji a vomitar – dijo Kiba haciendo el ademan de levantarse.

-Hagamos como que él no dijo eso ¿bien? – dijo Temari frustrada.

-Te apoyo – dijo su hermano.

-Esperen, Sai no está totalmente loco – hablo Sakura captando la mirada de los demás– digo es una opción, hay gente que lo ha hecho en casos extremos.

-Pero Sakura – dijo Temari anonadada.

-Supongo que llegado el momento podríamos tener que recurrir a eso– apoyó Gaara.

-¡Eso…eso debe ser horrible! – exclamó Hinata tapándose la boca.

-Puedo soportar un poco mas sin tener que beber mi propia orina, gracias – dijo Kiba horrorizado.

-Tendríamos que elegir entre la orina más sana – dijo Shino pensativo.

-¡Ya no hablemos de orina! – gritó Temari histérica.

-Naruto podría ser el sujeto de prueba ¿no creen? – dijo Sakura sonriendo débilmente, pero se extraño al no recibir protestas por parte del rubio - ¿Naruto?

El chico yacía dormido tendido bajo la sombre de los arboles junto a Sasuke quienes estaba sentado con los ojos cerrado.

-¿Cuánto rato lleva así? – preguntó acercándose preocupada

-Comentó que estaba muy cansado – dijo Hinata reincorporándose asustada.

-¡Naruto!

-Tranquila – habló Sasuke sin abrir los ojos – está bien… lo he vigilado.

-Sasuke –kun – dijo un tanto sorprendida, él estaba pendiente del rubio – gracias.

-No es como que debas agradecerme algo.

-Claro – esperaba una respuesta como esa de parte del pelinegro.

Los días que siguieron luego de comer ese pulpo, la relación de esos dos se había distanciado, cruzaban la menor cantidad de palabras posible. Sakura se refugiaba entre Naruto y las chicas, mientras que Sasuke pasaba el día entero buscando maneras de detener las desgracias que se sumaban, sin compartir con los demás. Naruto trató de juntarlos un par de veces, compartir solo ellos tres, pero ambos se lo ponían muy difícil y las energías mentales y físicas se le agotaron antes de conseguir algo.

-¿Qué más podemos intentar? -preguntó Ino llegando junto con Chouji que parecía más calmado.

-¿No creen que deberíamos movernos de aquí e ir más lejos?, al otro lado de la isla, no lo sé tal vez ahí si encontremos comida o agua – comentó Temari.

-No creo que tengamos energías para llegar muy lejos, la noche nos alcanzaría primero y se está volviendo peligroso movernos bajo los rayos solares, nuestras pieles comienzan a tener heridas – dijo Shino.

-Sí, pero tampoco es como que aquí estemos exactamente bien – dijo Kankuro suspirando.

Sakura prefirió no participar en el resto de la conversación y fue donde estaba Lee dentro del refugió, apartado de los demás. Él cuidadosamente colocaba paños en la frente de Tenten, la morocha llevaba bastante tiempo con fiebre alta, su pierna había comenzado a presentar una enrojecimiento acompañado de elevada de temperatura, entre sus momento de lucidez Tenten les decía que le picaba horriblemente.

-¿La fiebre no baja? – pregunto la pelirosa al chico.

-No, sigue igual – dijo con tristeza - ¿No hay algo que puedas hacer por ella, Sakura-san?

-Eso quisiera Lee, pero lo más probable es que la herida de su pierna se haya infectado, eso solo se puede tratar con analgésicos – acariciaba la mano de Tenten con angustia, la expresión en la cara de su amiga reflejaba dolor aun en el inconsciente – Solo podemos intentar bajar la fiebre.

No le había dicho a nadie lo mucho que le asustaba la pierna de Tenten, se había puesto peor con los días, la piel alrededor del hueso expuesto había cambiado levemente de color, era más oscura, algo morada, la sangre seca había hecho costra y aunque la herida irradiaba calor, el resto de la pierna estaba más fría de lo normal. Sakura sentía pánico de solo pensarlo, pero ella ni nadie en esa isla podían hacer algo.

-Tengo miedo por Tenten, Sakura-san – confesó Lee cubriendo sus ojos con su antebrazo – quiero hacer algo por ella, pero soy un inútil – las lagrimas escurrían de igual manera.

-Lo haces bien, Lee – dijo Sakura conmovida sobando la espalda del chico para consolarlo – haz cuidado muy bien de ella.

-Pero Tenten no está bien, a cada segundo se pone peor, si solo Neji estuviera aquí ahora – el llanto ya era incontrolable.

Sakura lo abrazó sin saber que mas decir, Lee lloraba sin consuelo sobre su pecho y así estuvieron hasta que comenzó a calmarse, el llanto se trasformó en leves sollozos, luego en un leve hipo y finalmente en un sonoro sorbeteo de mocos.

-Lo…lo siento, Sakura-san, esto me tiene muy nervioso– se disculpaba limpiando bruscamente su rostro empapado.

-No te preocupes Lee, se cómo te sientes, yo estoy igual

-Debo ser fuerte por Tenten, la cuidaré hasta que se ponga bien – dijo asintiendo convencido – los paños ya están tibios, iré a humedecerlos con agua fría.

-Sí, adelante – dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

Sakura lo observó colocarse de pie y caminar en dirección al mar a pasos débiles, ya no era el mismo Lee entusiasta. No eran sus cuerpos los únicos afectados hasta ese entonces, si no sus fuerzas mentales, las esperanzas comenzaban a ser una falsa ilusión.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? – susurró Sakura colocando se pie. Se lo preguntaba todos los días, a cada minuto, pero ya casi no lo comentaba.

Esta vez se encamino hacia Shikamaru, el chico seguía empecinado en arreglar el trasmisor, se había obsesionado con esa cosa, no hacía nada más que dedicarle sus horas, algunas veces Sakura despertaba en la noche y lo observaba ahí sentado forzando a sus ojos ver con tan solo la luz del fuego. En algún momento le dijeron que lo dejara, que se olvidara de esa cosa, pero él los ignoró, totalmente absorto en su objetivo.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – dijo Sakura sentándose junto a él.

\- Como quieras – dijo con pereza rascándose la nuca.

-¿Cuántos días más de vida nos das? – fue directamente al grano, si se hablaba con Shikamaru no podía andarse con rodeos, ya que toda platica de más de cinco oraciones era un fastidio para él – puedes ser totalmente honesto, se que nuestra situación es fatal.

-Puedo decirte todos los cálculos que he hecho en mi cabeza para nosotros, Sakura –se detuvo con un pesado suspiro y la miró – pero solo te diré que por una razón trabajo en esta cosa como loco.

Sakura asintió con compresión, Shikamaru era la mente maestra del grupo y si él no tenía otra idea factible más que arreglar ese trasmisor es porque sus vidas dependían de esa cosa, ahora si le sumaba el frenesí con el que lo hacía era obvio que las cuestas no eran favorables para ellos.

-Hablan sobre movernos de aquí, buscar comida al otro lado de la isla, ¿Qué piensas sobre eso?

-Que nos vamos a morir a medio camino sin comida ni agua – respondió con franqueza.

-Eso creí – concordó abrazando sus rodillas.

-Pero también pienso que nos moriremos aquí sentados si no hacemos algo por conseguir comida – la miró con seriedad la situación era muy complicada – el trasmisor es nuestra salida de aquí, pero la comida y el agua es nuestra única posibilidad de seguir vivos hasta entonces.

-Alguien tiene que hacerlo – esta vez parecía que se lo decía a ella misma.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Nada, te lo contaré luego.

…..

-Mi estomago me duele mucho, de veras – dijo un rubio retorciéndose en el suelo con el estomago aferrado entre sus brazos, el dolor lo acababa de despertar.

-Naruto-kun ¿puedo hacer algo por ti? – dijo Hinata arrodillada junto a él.

-No lo creo, pero gracias Hinata – su cara se mantenía en una mueca de dolor.

-Quédate quieto, Dobe – dijo Sasuke con seriedad - solo te sentirás peor si te mueves.

-Déjame, no creo que me pueda sentir peor que ahora.

-No hay mucho que podamos hacer por ti de todas formas – Naruto miró a Sasuke molesto.

-Llama a Sakura-chan, necesito que ella me revise – se dejo caer nuevamente de espalda retorciéndose del dolor.

Sasuke bufó con fastidio, pero no discutió mas, los mareos lo atacaban sin piedad. Miró entre los demás buscando la cabellera rosa, pero no la encontró, desde su lugar todos los demás eran visibles ahí tendidos, apenas consientes, pero ni rastro de la chica.

-Temari – llamó con tonto cansado - ¿y Sakura?

-¿Hn? Estaba aquí hace un momento – dijo incorporándose con pesadez mirando en todas direcciones.

-¿Shikamaru, no estaba contigo? – preguntó Gaara.

-Dijo que se iba a encargar de algo – respondió concentrado en su labor.

-¿Algo? ¿Algo como qué? – preguntó Temari preocupada.

-Viejo qué sé yo, no molesten, ella está bien.

-¡Sakura-chan! – llamó Naruto preocupándose.

-Cállate, Dobe –regaño el pelinegro mirando en todas direcciones.

-No hay que dejarla sola, Sasuke, es peligroso, iré por ella – no alcanzó a dar un paso cuando cayó de rodillas vomitando un abundante fluido trasparente.

-¡Naruto-kun! – chilló Hinata sosteniéndolo por los hombros.

-Cálmate, Naruto, iremos por ella – dijo Kiba intentando ponerse de pie, pero había gastado tanta energía después de su último recorrido con Shino que no pudo avanzar ni medio metro – Mierda.

-Sakura-chan – susurró respirando agitadamente en cuatro patas.

-Yo iré – dijo finalmente Sasuke poniéndose de pie.

…

En un lugar más alejado de la playa, donde el avión comenzaba a ser devorada por el oxido de la isla, Sakura sacudía una sucia mochila quitándole la arena de su interior, dentro de ella colocó tanta ropa como pudo, insólitamente era lo único que abundaba para ellos. Miró el mar frente a ella y suspiró cansada, tenía mucho miedo de lo que haría a continuación, pero sabía que debía hacerse y no se lo pediría a nadie más.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó Sasuke al fin dando con ella.

-Sasuke-kun yo…

-¿Vas a alguna parte, Sakura? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño al ver el equipaje de la chica.

-Solo intentó algo diferente – bajó la mirada con culpa – hay que movernos de aquí.

-¿Y acaso piensas hacerlo sola? – la atravesaba con su dura mirada, parecía que quería gritarle, pero no podía.

-Déjalo…solo quiero que nadie salga herido – dijo poniéndose de pie con la mochila a cuestas.

-¿Y tu mueres sola en medio de la selva? – caminó hacia ella y de un jalón le quitó la mochila.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

-No eres tonta, Sakura, no seas una ahora. Podemos hacer un plan mucho mejor que este – dio media vuelta y se encaminó al campamento – juntos.

-¡Pero ellos no pueden, están muy mal!

Sakura no supo que decir, Sasuke era muy dictatorial cuando se involucraba en algo, ya no podría hacerlo como lo había pensado, él se lo diría a Naruto y nadie la dejaría ir. Pero debía protestar, debía hablar.

-¡No era un plan suicida, Sasuke-kun!

-Hmp

-Es cierto – apuró el pasó y se detuvo frente a él – me detendría y volvería si no podía seguir adelante, solo quiero encontrar comida para los demás.

-Sakura – la detuvo en seco - ¿Te imaginas como hubiera reaccionado Naruto si hubieses desaparecido así sin más? – Sakura lo miró sorprendida – Se que tienes razón, hay que movernos de aquí o moriremos, pero no necesitamos un mártir.

-Lo siento – susurró apenada.

-Analicémoslo mejor– finalizo continuando su marcha pasando de largo junto a la pelirosa.

El resto del camino cruzaron un par de palabras más que definirían el futuro del grupo

-¡Ahí estabas, Sakura –chan! ¿Dónde te habías metido? – acusó Naruto enojado, había logrado dejar de vomitar, pero las ojeras que su rostro portaban le daban un aspecto enfermizo.

-Yo…

-Con Sakura estuvimos hablando de algo – interfirió Sasuke captando la atención de todos – definitivamente debemos movilizarnos, ya es un hecho que no encontraremos nada comestible por estos alrededores.

-Pero hace un rato comentábamos el suicidio que significaba movernos – dijo Kiba.

-Lo sé, pero las opciones se nos acaban – explicó con seriedad.

-¿Ósea que solo nos arriesgamos y ya? – dijo Temari preocupada.

-No moriremos si actuamos con inteligencia.

-¿A qué te refieres, Uchiha? – cuestionó Gaara.

-Avanzar rápido de día y con precaución, deben cuidar de ustedes mismo, no podemos encargarnos de una carga – palabras duras, algo sádicas.

Algunos tragaron con dificultad, otros sudaron frio y algunos se miraron entre sí ¿Acaso era la ley del más fuerte, dependerían de la selección natural? Ni Sakura supo si contradecirlo ya que era cierto, por una sola persona podrían morir todos.

-Sakura-chan ¿tú estás de acuerdo con esto? – Naruto la interrogaba seriamente con la mirada. Ella dudo desviando la vista al suelo, pero al final asintió.

-Sí, lo necesitamos – Sasuke le había dicho minutos antes que debían hablar esto con postura firme.

-Suena muy peligroso – dijo Chouji afligido.

-Sasuke y Sakura tienen razón – habló Shikamaru dejando el estúpido trasmisor por un momento – hay que hacer esto con inteligencia y estrategia, no con inútiles impulsos.

-Pero…Tenten no puede moverse – dijo Hinata mirando a su amiga con angustia.

-Tenten no puede ir – dijo Sakura a secas, a excepción de Sasuke y Shikamaru todos la miraron horrorizados.

-¡Nada de eso! ¡Yo la cargaré si es necesario! – gritó Lee poniéndose de pie - ¡No pienso dejarla aquí!

-Solo sería una carga – dijo Sasuke serio.

-¡Cállense, no pueden estar hablando enserio! – gritó Naruto impactado - ¡Sasuke, Sakura-chan, díganme que solo bromean!

-Naruto, es nuestra única posibilidad – respondió Sakura apretando los puños.

-¡Sakura-san, ella es tu amiga! – gritó Lee haciendo énfasis con las manos, se sentía muy dolido por aquellas palabras.

-¡Lo sé, Lee no pienso dejarla morir! –gritó enfrentando la mirada el chico – por eso no podemos exponerla a cruzar esa horrible jungla, y no es la única…muchos de ustedes tampoco pueden hacerlo.

-¿Qué acaso no iremos juntos? -

-Se que suena horrible Temari, pero este lugar a pesar de no tener comida es un lugar seguro – explicó Sakura mirándola – además la señal está aquí, alguien podría verla, llegar y no encontrarnos.

-Volveremos en cuanto tengamos comida – añadió Sasuke – dos o tres días a lo mucho.

-¡¿Tres días?! Esto me preocupa mucho – dijo la fémina de los hermanos No Sabaku.

-No te preocupes demasiado, de cualquier manera tu no iras – finalizó el Uchiha.

-¡¿Perdón, acaso eso lo decides tú?! – dijo la rubia indignada.

-¡No, lo decidiremos todos junto! – intervino la pelirosa mirando a Sasuke con desaprobación.

-Hmp

-¿Y como se supone que lo decidiremos? – dijo Kankuro frotando su sien. No podía negarse a sí mismo que parte de él le asustaba hacer ese viaje.

-¿Hay alguien que esté dispuesto a ir? – Preguntó Sakura mirándolos a todos atentamente, parecía que esperaban que otro diera el primer paso para saber cuáles serian sus propias respuestas.

-Tú y el Teme van, por supuesto que yo iré – Naruto fue el primero en manifestarse.

-Naruto-kun – dijo Hinata preocupada.

Sakura lo miró sin dar respuesta y Naruto se percató de aquella extraña actitud.

-Kiba, Shino, quisiera no hacer esto, pero debo pedirles que vengan con nosotros – continuó ella – ustedes son los que más conocimientos tienen sobre la naturaleza.

-Claro – se limitó a decir Shino.

-¿Yo? ¿Estás seguro, Sakura? – dijo Kiba sudando frio.

-Perdóname Kiba, pero sabes de animales más que nadie en este lugar –

-Pero…. - al chico no le quedó de otra, no podía quedar como un cobarde frente a todos, así que asintió resignado.

-Sakura-san…yo quisiera ir, pero Tenten – titubeo Lee sobándose el cuello apenado.

-Tranquilo Lee, tú debes quedarte aquí con Tenten, confió en que estará segura a tu lado mientras yo no esté – dijo sonriéndole. Él asintió con firmeza.

-Yo iré – hablo Kankuro alzando la mano no muy convencido.

-Ok

-No – Gaara lo detuvo con seriedad – tú te quedarás aquí con Temari.

-Pero Gaara

-Yo iré, tu ya te has expuesto demasiado Kankuro y no quiero que Temari se quede aquí sola – esos ojos aguamarina reflejaban mucho valor.

-No quiero que tu vayas, Gaara – dijo Temari con tristeza.

-Estaré bien, Temari.

Ambos hermanos no supieron que decir, Gaara siempre había tenido cierto control sobre ellos y nunca hicieron algo para cambiar eso, ahora se sentían iguales.

-Sakura, yo también iré contigo – habló Ino mirándola a los ojos.

-Ino – gruño Shikamaru con desaprobación – No hagas un problemas de todo esto, debes quedarte aquí.

-¡No, yo quiero ir con ella! – insistió enojada.

-Ino…quédate junto con Shikamaru, eso será mejor – dijo Sakura sonriéndole débilmente.

-¡No, voy a ayudar, Sakura!

-Mujeres – suspiró Shikamaru con fastidio. Su frente estaba levemente arrugada por el enojo – creo que no me queda de otra que ir con ustedes.

-¡¿En serio?! – gritó Ino impactada.

-No – cortó Sasuke – Shikamaru tú debes quedarte aquí y arreglar esa cosa, no puedes perder más tiempo

-Pero…tsk – pronunció frustrado. Sabía desde que iniciaron el tema que él no debía ir, ni siquiera se iba a entrometer ya que conocía su lugar en todo esto, pero dejar a Ino ir así lo preocupaba demasiado.

-Shikamaru – habló Chouji un poco mas repuesto – Yo iré.

-Chouji no…

-Tranquilo, me encargaré de que Ino esté a salvo – aseguró alzando un dedo en señal de victoria.

-¡Ay, chicos! – Ino se abalanzó sobre ellos abrazándola conmovida.

Estaba decidido, ese sería el siguiente paso, aunque aceptarlo no lo hacía menor aterrador.

-Bien supongo que es todo, partiremos mañana en la mañana – dijo Sakura poniéndose lentamente de pie.

-Yo también iré – dijo Sai sorprendiéndolos a todos.

-¡Sai! – dijo Ino emocionada.

-¿Es enserio, Sai? – pregunto Sakura desconcertada.

-Si…esto me interesa bastante – concluyó con esa falsa sonrisa perturbadora que ya todos conocían.

-Bien, entonces procuren tener todo listo para salir mañana a primera hora – dijo Sasuke poniéndole punto final a la conversación.

…

Era media noche cuando Sakura despertó asustada, no estaba logrando un profundo sueño, por una parte porque la fatiga la mareaba y otra porque sentía miedo de que llegara el amanecer. Cuan culpable se sentiría si algo les llegara a pasar a alguno de sus amigos por culpa de su idea, solo por eso intentó ir sola, pero las cartas ya estaban tiradas y en cuanto el primer rayo de sol asomara en el horizonte, partirían.

A su lado sintió como Naruto temblaba, el no despertaba pero también estaba pasando una mala noche, no era que sintiera frio, ya lo había revisado un par de veces, era dolor, era fiebre, el cuerpo de Naruto estaba fallando poco a poco por la desnutrición y ella no sabía que mas hacer por él.

-Sasuke-kun – llamó meciendo al pelinegro acostado a su lado - Sasuke-kun

-¿Qué pasa, Sakura? – pregunto adormilado.

-Estoy preocupada, Naruto no se ve bien – le dijo en voz baja.

-Lo sé – se dio media vuelta para quedar frente a frente.

-¿Tu también crees que no debería ir con nosotros, no es así?

-A Naruto no lo convencerás con nada – La oscuridad de la noche solo dejaba ver algunas partes de su rostro, pero eran suficiente para hacer sonrojar a Sakura.

-Pero…algo tenemos que hacer – su vista se encontraba con la del chico y era algo incomodo.

-Está bien – cerró los ojos dejándola con duda.

-¿Está bien? ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó sacudiéndolo con la mano.

-Tú no te preocupes, vuelve a dormir – respondió volviendo a darle la espalda.

Sakura se quedó con las palabras en la boca, en ese momento podría haberse quedado mirando las estrellas para siempre y no tener que preocuparse por nada, pero el tiempo avanzaba y con él el sueño volvió.

-¡Sakura, Sakura despierta! – la voz era lejana, pero las sacudidas eran fuertes –arriba, tenemos que irnos.

Abrió los ojos encontrándose nuevamente con los ojos de Sasuke, su cara estaba sobre la de ella, pero al ver que había despertado se quitó rápidamente. Aún era de noche tal vez seis o siete de la mañana y hacia mucho frio. Se incorporo y vio a Sasuke colocarse una mochila, iba muy abrigado.

-¿Y los demás? – preguntó mirando todo confundida.

-Ya se están alistando – dijo sin detenerse. Era cierto, mas allá en silencio todos se movían.

A su lado vio a Naruto dormir.

-Déjalo – dijo Sasuke al verla contemplar al rubio.

¿Así que ese era el plan? ¿Esa era la solución? Dejar a Naruto en medio de la noche sin siquiera decir adiós, eran unos desgraciados.

-Es lo mejor para él, Sakura – dijo al ver que la chica seguía contemplado al rubio.

Estiró su mano pasándola ligeramente por el rostro de Naruto sin tocarlo, luego bajó y con mucho cuidado lo arropó, era lo mejor para él, no así para ella. Decidida se puso en marcha, cogió una de las gruesas chaquetas y su mochila previamente empacada.

A la orilla de la selva todos a excepción de Naruto y Tenten se reunieron, el frio no ayudaba esa triste situación.

-Tienen que cuidarse mucho – decía Lee al borde de las lagrimas.

-Lo haremos - lo consolaba Kiba frotando su hombro.

-Gaara tienes que volver a salvo ¿sí? – decía Temari temblando.

-Gaara no tienes que hacerlo – dijo Kankuro agarrando su cabello con su mano sumamente triste.

-Basta los dos, voy a estar a bien – respondió sonriéndole a sus hermanos.

-Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, por favor cuídense mucho – dijo Hinata con las manos entrelazadas y su rostro lleno de tristeza.

-Tranquila Hinata, sabes que Shino y yo somos un equipazo – apoyando su brazo en el hombro de su amigo.

-Tú debes cuídate, Hinata, espéranos justo aquí – dijo Shino con seriedad. Hinata asintió rápidamente.

-¡Shikamaru! ¿No piensas decirnos nada? – pregunto Ino indignada.

-No seas molesta, Ino, volverán sano y salvos – rascándose la cabeza con flojera.

-¡Claro que volveremos bien! – dijo Chouji agarrándolos a los dos por los hombros juntándolos en un abrazo.

-Hinata por favor cuida de Naruto por mí – pidió Sakura con remordimiento.

-No te preocupes, Sakura-san – sonriéndole con ternura.

-Sí, no te preocupes, Naruto está en buenas manos – se burló Kiba haciendo enrojecer a Hinata hasta las orejas.

-¿Solo tres días, si? Ni uno más – dijo Temari señalando a Sakura con el dedo.

-Ni uno más – aseguró.

-Ya es hora, vámonos – dijo Sasuke dándoles la espalda.

-Sakura, cuida de Gaara por mí – la detuvo Kankuro sujetándola por el brazo cuando ella se iba.

-Kankuro – gruño Gaara volteando a verlo.

-Tranquilo, no lo dejaré solo – respondió ella divertida.

-Sakura, apresúrate – dijo Sasuke jalándola del otro brazo haciéndola caminar.

-¡Si no encuentran nada no se preocupen! ¡Nosotros los estaremos esperando! – gritó Lee segundos antes de que desaparecieran por completo en la vegetación.

…

En la espesura de inmensa jungla el grupo de 8 jóvenes recién graduados caminaban cabizbajos, sudaban por cada poro, las ramas y espinas que se cruzaban les cortaban la piel, la sensación de fatiga y deshidratación se hacían más presentes que nunca, pero no eran esas cosas las que rompían su moral sino más bien lo que dejaban atrás.

-Es increíble que hagamos esto – dijo Kiba pasando por en encima de un tronco caído – podríamos morir.

-Nuestras posibilidades de morir son altas desde que subimos a ese avión, ahora no veo la diferencia – dijo Shino contemplado el volar de pequeños insectos.

-Lo hacemos por un bien mayor – dijo Ino respirando con un poco de dificultad.

-Debo decir que no es nuestra seguridad la que me preocupa, creo que podemos hacerlo – dijo Sakura dándole la mano a Ino para ayudarla a saltar el mismo tronco.

-Te preocupan los demás – concluyó Gaara.

-Si, bueno…a pesar de que están en un refugio y conocen los alrededores, me preocupa que volvamos y ellos ya no… - su voz se fue apagando.

-No te sirve de nada pensar en eso – le dijo Sasuke caminando unos cuantos pasos más adelante que los demás.

-Lo sé, pero dejar a Naruto no me deja tranquila, Sasuke-kun él nunca nos perdonará – él se detuvo y la miró.

-Ese no es mi mayor problema ahora, Sakura tampoco debiese ser el tuyo.

Si Sasuke solo fuera más empático a veces, ella no se juzgaría a si misma por amarlo.

-Quédate tranquila Sakura, para cuando volvamos en lo único en que podrá pensar Naruto es en que tu estés bien – habló Gaara pasando a un costado de ella. Cuando iban en quinto grado Gaara solía ser un chico muy agresivo, se metía en muchos problemas los cuales sus hermanos debían solucionar, pero cuando él y Naruto se hicieron amigos Gaara cambio, seguía siendo un chico solitario y callado, pero con el grupo era bastante amable, en especial con Sakura, probablemente por ser la más cercana al rubio.

-Gracias – le dijo Sakura siguiéndolo con la mirada, le sonreía aunque él no la viera.

El entorno del camino no cambiaba a menudo avanzaban, seguía siendo desolado, acompañados solo de sonidos de la naturaleza que no eran visibles para el ojo humano. Comenzaban a preguntarse que debían hacer realmente.

-¿Soy la única a la que le está costando un poco respirar? – dijo Ino asustada jadeando.

-No, yo también lo siento – dijo Sai, inhalaba y exhalaba sonoramente hace un rato.

-Seguramente es por la cantidad de vegetación de este lugar – dijo Sakura – genera demasiado oxigeno, demasiado para nuestros pulmones.

-¡¿Eso es posible?! – dijo la rubia impactada – digo, siempre se habla de que un día este mundo se quedará sin oxigeno porque no quedan arboles para producirlo, pero hay un lugar donde hay un exceso de él.

-De igual forma es el océano el mayor productor de oxigeno, pero es interesante que este lugar produzca esta cantidad, nunca antes había sentido la sensación de exceso de este es tus pulmones– dijo Shino meditándolo con su mano en el mentón.

-Eso no me importa, solo quiero saber donde guardan el agua en este lugar – Chouji jadeaba con la cara completamente roja.

-Vamos Chouji, esto tomará tiempo – dijo Kiba palmeándole la espalda.

-¿Cómo cuanto tiempo? – la cara de Ino era tenebrosa, su cuerpo se agitaba al compas de su respiración.

-No lo sé…tiempo – encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Vamos Kiba, se supone que tu y Shino son los expertos! – gritó la rubia.

-¡Si claro, yo suelo perderme en una maldita isla de la muerte! No Jodas Ino

-Puerca, Kiba, basta – interrumpió Sakura – en un lugar como este el agua y la comida puede estar en cualquier lado como… ¡Kyaaaa! – gritó al caer de bruces contra el suelo.

-¡Frentona! ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Ay, eso dolió – sobando su pierna.

-Déjame ayudarte – dijo Chouji ayudándola a levantarse pero se detuvo cuando ella lazo una gruñido de dolor - ¿Es tu pie?

-Mi tobillo, pero solo debe ser el dolor de habérmelo doblado – dijo quitándole importancia.

-Esa fue una fea caída, Sakura – comentó Kiba colocándose en cuclillas -¿Qué pasó?

-No estoy segura con que fue que me tropecé

A los pies de Sakura un pequeño montículo con un hoyo parecía ser la razón.

-Parece ser una madriguera – Kiba se arrodilló para poder mirar dentro del hoyo.

-¿Ves algo dentro? – dijo Shino acercándose.

-Está demasiado oscuro, no alcanzo a ver nada, pero si lo hubiera no saldrá con nosotros aquí afuera.

-¿Qué se supone que pueda haber ahí adentro? – Sakura continuaba sobando su pierna sin parase de su lugar.

-Mmm cualquier tipo de roedor podría vivir aquí, un conejo silvestre, topos, zarigüeyas, una gran rata – con algo de temor introdujo su mano tanteando el inicio del agujero - es bastante profundo.

-¡¿Una rata?! Qué asco – se quejó Ino - ¿acaso piensan sacarla de ahí?

-Por lo menos lo intentaremos

-Entonces nos quedaremos por aquí un rato – dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose a todos – busquemos cosas por aquí cerca, Shino y Kiba se encargarán de esto.

Dicho aquello Shino y Kiba se pusieron a trabajar, los demás se propusieron a hacer lo suyo. Sakura miró su tobillo y lo movió tanteando la movilidad, le dolía más de lo que quería admitir.

-Sakura – dijo Chouji preocupado.

-Tranquilo Chouji, ve con los demás, yo estoy bien – dijo sonriéndole.

-¿Estás segura frentona? – preguntó Ino preocupada.

-Sí, vayan de una vez, no se preocupen por mí.

-Bien – respondieron resignado.

Claro, no se preocupen por ella; sabía que la necedad le costaría un tanto de dolor ahora.

-Déjame ayudarte – no lo había notado, pero Gaara no se había ido y ahí estaba arrodillado junto a ella.

-Gaara

-Basta, no inventes excusas - la sujetó con firmeza, poco a poco con gran dificultad ambos se pusieron de pie.

-Muchas gracias, Gaara – le contestó sonrojada.

-Vamos, por allá el suelo es más blando – con ella a cuestas avanzaron unos cuantos pasos, pero Sasuke se les puso por delante.

-Dámela, yo la llevó – su voz era fría un poco más de lo usual.

-No es necesario – dijo el pelirrojo.

-Lo mismo digo – su mirada era imperturbable. Sin esperar más se acercó y le arrebató a la pelirosa.

-Sasuke-kun – susurró sorprendida.

-¿Qué intentas Uchiha? – Gaara lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Déjalo así Gaara, no importa – le dijo Sakura apenada. Sasuke la condujo al pie de un árbol y la sentó con cuidado. Ella lo miró un tanto enojada – antes te dije que no necesitabas venir a ayudarme.

-¿Acaso piensas ser una carga para Gaara? – le contestó mirándola a la cara.

-Claro que no

-Entonces no te comportes como una - luego dio media vuelta y se perdió entre los árboles.

Dicen que las peores situaciones sacan lo peor de una persona, Sakura comenzaba a olvidar como era compartir un buen momento junto a Sasuke.

-Él es un idiota ¿no? – a su lado Sai apareció, en su cara traía consigo esa estresante sonrisa.

-¿Qué? – respondió confundida.

-Debe ser estresante compartir con un tipo como ese. Prefiere hacerte sentir mal a ser honesto contigo – agotado se sentó junto a ella.

-No entiendo a que te refieres, Sai – lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida.

-Supongo que no eres tan lista como pensé – una vena se hinchó en la frente de la pelirosa, su sonrisa se esfumó sumamente enojada. Ese idiota con su maldita sonrisa, si no estuviera tan cansada se la partiría ahí mismo.

-No hagas caso, Sakura, después de todo Sasuke Uchiha solo está siendo Sasuke Uchiha – dijo Gaara uniéndoseles – nunca he entendido como tú y Naruto le aguatan tantas cosas.

-Hn ustedes no lo entienden – respondió calmándose – es fácil juzgar sin haber compartido todo lo que yo compartí con esos dos. Naruto y Sasuke-kun siempre me han cuidado.

-Supongo, pero sus actitudes son demasiado insoportable – insistió el pelirrojo con la vista puesta en Kiba y Shino que inspeccionaban la madriguera.

-Recuerdo que Naruto aguantó muchas de tus actitudes también – con sonrisa burlona logró incomodar al chico – Naruto nunca se rinde con las personas, eso es lo mejor de él, yo no puedo hacer más que apoyarlo.

-¡Necesitamos humo! – la estruendosa voz de Kiba los interrumpió – Si hay algo dentro de esa cosa el humo lo sacará.

-¿En serio piensas que puede haber algo ahí?

-Bueno Gaara, amigo, por nuestro bien más vale que si – le contestó tirándose al suelo agotado.

-La tierra fue removida hace no mucho tiempo, está húmeda, esa es una buena señal – agregó Shino acomodándose las gafas.

-Bien, yo haré el fuego – dijo Sakura revisando en su mochila, sacando de ella un pequeño encendedor el cual acarició con su mano.

 _-Sakura, ya se nos acabó el combustible para la fogata, pero quiero que lleves contigo esto – dijo Kankuro entregándole un pequeño objeto cuadrado._

 _-Kankuro no, es importante que ustedes se queden con él – respondió negando con las manos._

 _-Ahí dentro puede que sea más hostil que aquí, esto les servirá mas a ustedes – insistió – ¡Vamos, además, yo ya soy el rey del fuego! – largándose a reír estrepitosamente. Divertida ella lo imitó._

-Ten, estos palos te servirán – dijo Ino llegando luego de un rato.

Palos secos, bastantes secos, para Kankuro seria oro puro. El fuego no tardó en encender y colocándole hojas y maleza verde el humo abundó en el lugar.

-Perfecto – dijo Kiba tomando con cuidado un puñado de pasto encendido

-¡Kiba nos ahogaras a todos! – chillaba Ino tapándose la nariz y boca para escapar del humo.

-¡Cállate, esto no es sencillo! – le contesto abanicando con hojas el pequeño fuego que tenia a sus pies.

\- ¿Y bien, vez algo? – preguntó Sakura tratando de ver por encima del hombro de Shino.

-Nada aun – respondió el chico de gafas tratando de no toser por el humo

-Hmp, debe estar vacio

-¡Me niego a creer eso! - aplicando más energía al abanicado.

-Sakura, quédate ahí, curaré tu tobillo – habló Sai ignorando el expectaculo.

-¿Lo harás? – dijo Ino sorprendida.

-No te preocupes, no es necesario – negó Sakura avergonzada.

-Veamos – ignoró las palabras de la chica y se arrodilló frente a ella sacando unas vendas de su mochila.

-Pero…las vendas se las íbamos a dejar a Tenten

-Vamos Sakura, nosotros estamos bajo más peligro que ellos – Sai tenía una mirada sumamente inexpresiva, como si en realidad todo le diera igual, ni Sasuke en sus momentos más oscuros tenía una mirada así. Quitó el zapato y con cuidado envolvió el tobillo de la chica apretándolo entre las vendas hasta dejarlo fijo, levemente rígido. Antes de volver a colocar el calzado le puso una larga calceta hasta la rodilla rozando levemente el muslo de Sakura, ella se sonrojó al tacto y desvió la mirada – mantén el tobillo caliente, eso ayudará.

Sasuke miró todo el proceso con cautela, inconscientemente apretaba los puños y no pensaba en nada más que en las manos de Sai sobre la pierna de Sakura, ante los ojos de él el pelinegro aun no era de fiar.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – le preguntó Ino observando el vendaje.

-Vaya eso se ve mucho mejor – comentó Chouji llegando junto a ellos

-Sí, quedó genial ¡muchas gracias Sai! – exclamó sonriéndole.

-Tranquila, sería solo una carga si no caminaras por ti misma de aquí en adelante – sonrisa sínica.

-Claro – dijo sosteniendo una sonrisa forzada. Algo en él le recordaba trágicamente a Sasuke.

-Bueno, bueno mejor enfoquemos nos en seguir buscando comida – intervino Ino nerviosa tratando de calmar los ánimos. – Sakura tú no te esfuerces, descansa ese tobillo.

-De ninguna manera, los días son cortos y el tiempo pasa rápido – apoyándose en el tronco a sus espaldas se puso de pie y avanzó cojeando, pero se interpusieron es su camino – Sasuke-kun.

-Fuérzalo y te lesionarás mas, piensa y hazlo con cuidado – hablaba pero su mirada estaba fija en Sai, quien lo notó y sin mayor interés le dedicó una de sus sonrisas.

-Puedes estar tranquilo, no seré una carga – ya comenzaba a cabrearse.

-Cierto, no seas una – le dio la espalda y sorpresivamente se arrodillo frente a ella – sube.

-Pero…te dije que no tenias que seguir ayudándome – esas actitudes le hacían latir el corazón a mil por hora, pero el siempre se lo terminaba sacando en cara.

-¡Sakura, déjate de rodeos y solo ve! – exclamó Ino haciéndole señal de que no jodiera, sabía que cosas como esas eran el sueño de la pelirosa.

Sakura abrazo el cuello de Sasuke con desconfianza y recargándose cuidadosamente quedó sobre la espalda del chico. Él se puso de pie y sus piernas temblaron por unos segundos, pero apuró el paso para que Sakura no lo notara.

Caminaron en silencio por un rato, Sakura trataba de concentrarse en el entorno para que el revoltijo de emociones que sentía no la hiciera colapsar. Sasuke podía sentir el cansancio de su cuerpo aun mas fuerte con Sakura encima, le dolía cada musculo y la fatiga le nublaba la vista a ratos.

Sabia que no estaba en las condiciones como para cargar a alguien, apenas se ponía de pie él mismo, pero si la dejaba ahí mal herida y algo pasaba mientras no estaba ella sería un blanco fácil. Ya podía escuchar al idiota de Naruto gritarle por eso, además ese tal Sai…algo se traía entre manos.

-Puedes bajarme si estas cansado

-Estoy bien

-¿Estas molesto conmigo otra vez? – se sentía tan inferior en esa posición.

-No es eso

-Estoy teniendo cuidado, Sasuke-kun, seguí tu consejo de venir con ls demás aquí ¿Por qué me juzgas por un simple tropiezo? – ella era fuerte, ya no era la niña tonta de cuando se conocieron, pero él la seguía tratando como ese entonces y ahora que debían convivir más tiempo juntos eso haba incrementado.

-Preocupemos nos de encontrar comida – Sasuke desviaba el tema con frialdad.

\- Sé que esta situación es difícil, pero te conozco Sasuke Uchiha, sé que hay algo mas molestándote y por eso actúas así conmigo.

-Sakura basta, deja de fastidiarme – en ese momento dejó de caminar.

-Sabes…soy una de las personas que mejor sabe reaccionar ante tu carácter, puedo dejarte pasar muchas cosas, porque…porque somos amigos, pero ahora te desconozco, eres innecesariamente cruel o quizás es el hecho de que no tengo fuerzas para pelear contra eso, como sea ahora no puedo solo ignorar todo ¡Podríamos solucionar esto si tu hablaras conmigo!

-No seguiré hablando sobre esto, Sakura.

-Desearía que no fuera así…no sabes cuánto yo desearía que tú fueras un poco mas como… - estaba a un segundo de cagarla.

O quizás ya era tarde.

-Lo siento por no ser como Naruto – la bajo dejándola sentada en suelo. Luego avanzó entre los matorrales desapareciendo.

La había dejado ahí sola con un fuerte dolor en el tobillo y en el pecho, se mordía la lengua regañándose a sí misma, ¿cuántas veces puedes pensar las mil maneras de cómo hacerlo mejor y al final echarlo todo a perder?, ¿se había equivocado al enfrentarlo de una vez? Tal vez, pero ya era un hecho y Sasuke se había ido.

Suspiró con pesar apoyando su cabeza en el tronco del árbol a su espalda, se habían alejado un buen tramo y ahora debía volver cojeando, maldita la hora donde decidió partir sin su rubio amigo, Naruto nunca la hubiera dejado sola.

Se comenzaba a poner de pie cuando sintió que apoyaba su mano en algo blando y levemente húmedo ante la presión.

-¿Qué demonios? – susurro para sí misma. Al alzar la mano se encontró con un gran hongo color café que brotaba de la tierra, no era el único, mas allá formando un pequeño camino la seguían un montón de las mismas en distintos tamaños.

-Increíble – la arrancó comprobando lo blanda que era, tenían el olor común de los hongos que ella conocía, pero no podía decir a que especie pertenecía.

Si realmente era comestible no era algo que ella pudiese contestar, pero llevaría unas cuantas a los demás para descifrarlo juntos. Removió de su mochila una chaqueta con la cual envolvió los hongos y lo volvió a guardar, se puso de pie con lentitud y con un pequeño cojeo avanzó por el camino de regreso.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-Sasuke-kun…pensé que te habías ido – dijo sorprendido volteándose a mirarlo.

Sasuke hizo una mueca de disgusto, era genial, lo que le faltaba, ahora era esa clase de hombre frente a la pelirosa, que chica más molesta. Él no la dejaría nada mas ahí tirada, solo había ido a traer unas ramas de pino que había divisado, pino que de solo tocarlo la resina se te impregnaba en las manos, esa cosa iba a arder como el infierno cuando necesitaran hacer fuego.

-Hmp – fue todo lo que dijo. Avanzó hasta ella y la alzó en brazos, ya no en la espalda si no que al frente levemente recostada.

-Yo no quería que tu… - balbuceo sonrojada escondiendo su rostro entre sus cabellos.

-Ya olvídalo, da igual – la cortó con su mirada fija e inexpresiva en el camino.

Ya podía oír a los demás hablar así que se calló

-Ya regresaron ¿Cómo les fue?-preguntó Ino enviándole miraditas a Sakura disimuladamente, pero solo se encontró con la triste expresión de la pelirosa.

-Nada bueno – contestó al sentir la mirada sobre ella – Kiba ¿hay noticias?

-Creo que nada saldrá de aquí – se encontraba de cuclillas, aun seguía abanicando el humo, pero ya sin ánimos ni fuerzas.

-Supongo que nuestras conclusiones fueron erróneas, esa madriguera fue abandona– dijo Shino un poco apartado junto a un árbol, en sus piernas tenia trozo de corteza que escavaba con la navaja.

-Ya déjalo Kiba, sigamos quizás podamos avanzar unos cuantos kilómetros antes de que la noche caiga – dijo Sasuke bajando a Sakura de su espalda.

-Antes de eso quiero mostrarles esto – la pelirosa se quitó la mochila y del interior saco los hongos que había recolectado.

-¡Increíble! – exclamó Kiba dejando en el olvido su trabajo.

-No te entusiasmes, no estoy segura de que sean comestible – dijo quitándole la ilusión.

-No es una especie de hongo que yo conozca – dijo Gaara tomando uno, analizándolo.

-Pero se ven tan deliciosos – Chouji llegaba a babear saboreándoselos.

-Sería un gran riesgo probarlos – dijo Sasuke pensativo.

-Lo mismo pensé, pero los traje conmigo para decidirlo entre todos – sostenía los hongos restantes con desgano.

-Hmp…aun así buen trabajo, Sakura – quizás estaba loca por ver un destello de aprobación en los ojos de Sasuke. Realmente no sabía cómo tomarse eso luego de la "conversación" que tuvieron.

-Gracias – prefirió solo decir eso.

-Sigamos, lo decidiremos luego – concluyó el Uchiha poniendo al grupo en marcha.

Esta vez Chouji se adelanto en acercarse a Sakura y ofreció su ayuda para que la chica caminara, ella lo aceptó agradecida, incluso a Sasuke no pareció molestarle, Chouji si era de fiar y el ya no tenias fueras para eso.

El camino hacia delante no fue muy distinto al ya recorrido, si no fuera porque estaban marcando los arboles que cruzaban pensarían que caminaban en círculos. En algún momento vieron pasar una bandada de pájaros sobre sus cabezas, ninguno al alcance de ellos claramente, luego dieron con otra posible madriguera, Kiba ya iba a comenzar a intentarlo otra vez, pero Gaara se le adelanto metiendo la mano hasta el fondo, comprobando que no había nada una vez más. El sonido de los monos, pájaros e insectos los acompañaron hasta que el color anaranjado del atardecer los alcanzó.

-Miren ese árbol – dijo Kiba asombrado – es enorme – era un enorme y majestuoso árbol al cual no se le alcanzaba a ver la copa, pero lo más lindo que tenia era la concavidad de su base, la cual se asemejaba a una pequeña cueva.

-Qué hermoso – susurro Sakura, los ojos le brillaban del entusiasmo. Sasuke notó ese brillo, era familiar ya que solía tenerlo cuando ella le hablaba. Pensó en las palabras que ella le había dicho, realmente esta situación estaba distanciando su amistad, pero no era el momento para preocuparse por eso, ya vería que sucedía una vez salieran del condenado lugar.

-Descansemos aquí – dijo él observando a los demás – ya va a oscurecer y debemos encender fuego.

-Bueno, Sasuke ya lo dijo, de aquí no me muevo – dijo Ino dejándose caer en el suelo

-Gracias por tu ayuda Chouji, puedes dejarme aquí – dijo Sakura agradecida sentándose en el suelo – si les parece yo haré el fuego, ustedes puedes inspeccionar el lugar.

-Yo la ayudaré – dijo Ino alzando la mano.

-Bien, quédense aquí, volveremos pronto – dijo Sasuke dedicándole una última mirada a la pelirosa antes de irse, pero ella la evadió. Parecía que no le causaba nada la actitud de la chica, pero en su cabeza una serie de ideas se cruzaban. – Sakura, ten esto te servirá – dijo volviendo sobres sus pasos.

-¿Pino? – dijo sorprendida al recibir las ramas que él había sacada de su mochila.

-Las encontré cuando me adelante por un rato, antes – luego dio media vuelta y se fue.

Un lapsus cruzo la mente de la pelirosa, él no la había abandonado, solo había ido por eso, lo había malinterpretado todo, maldita sea.

Los chicos se fueron y ellas se quedaron mirando una a la otra.

-Puerca, ¿podrías traerme algunas ramas? – cabizbaja comenzó a apilar una parte de las ramas de pino.

-Sakura ¿me dirás que sucede con Sasuke? – preguntó la rubia mientras recogía ramas secas.

-Nada – dijo haciéndose la desentendida.

-No juegues conmigo, es evidente que se están llevando mal, habla.

-Ay Ino ni siquiera sé que decirte, Sasuke-kun siempre ha sido mezquino, pero ahora ha alcanzado niveles nunca antes vistos – recibió las ramas que la rubia le traía

-¿Lo solucionaras?

-Vamos, no soy tan tonta para preocuparme por eso en un momento como este – unas cuantas chispas del encendedor y el pino comenzó a arder ante sus ojos.

-Di lo que quieras, pero te conozco muy bien, se te meterá en la cabeza quieras o no – se sentó junto a su amiga y acarició su hombro de manera reconfortante.

La noche cayó y ya estaban reunidos a un lado del árbol con la pequeña cueva, aun nadie se había metido dentro de ella, además el fuego que iluminaba sus caras era más re confortable por el momento. Se habían abrigado con la ropa que cargaban en sus mochilas y las pocas mantas que traían consigo, hacia frio, pero quizás los arboles impedían las grandes corrientes de aire, porque era mucho más soportable que en la playa.

Kiba, Shino y Gaara inspeccionaban unos pequeños fruto secos con una gruesa cascara cubriéndolo completamente.

-¿Se supone que lo de adentro se come? – preguntó Sakura.

-El fruto no, si no lo que guarda la cascara – dijo Shino –existe un tipo de larva el cual se alimenta principalmente de estos frutos – se acercó un poco a Sakura y le enseñó una de las pequeñas esferas – ¿ves el agujero de ahí? La larva se introduce y se come todo el interior, crece y madura ahí dentro – con la única navaja que cargaban le dio un certero golpe al fruto y lo partió a la mitad – y ahí está – efectivamente una grande y gorda larva se retorcía de los restos de cascara.

-¡Es asqueroso! – chilló Ino horrorizada.

-Es comida – corrigió Shino– hay para todos.

-Amigo yo no sé si pueda – dijo Kiba tocando la larva asqueado.

-¿Así que al final si comeremos insectos? – suspiró Sakura recordando cuando le había dicho a Shino que no lo haría ni en un millón de años.

-Eres lista, Sakura, sabes que esto es lo mejor para ti – contestó Shino observando la larva retorcerse en su mano – además vinimos aquí por comida… pues ahí lo tienen.

-Bueno es que yo esperaba una fruta, unas bayas tal vez – dijo Ino haciendo un berrinche.

-¿Podría hacernos daño? – preguntó Sai con seriedad.

-No, es muy poco probable, las larvas contienen una gran cantidad de proteínas – Shino no esperó más y se llevó la primera larva a la boca.

-Creo que voy a vomitar – dijo Kiba comenzando a hacer arcadas compulsivamente. Apenas podía observar a su amigo masticar y digerir el bicho.

-¿A qué te sabe? – preguntó Chouji asustado.

-A larva – los demás lo miraron fastidio.

-Ya no se quejen mas, debemos comer – habló Sasuke autoritariamente. Recibió la larva que Shino le ofrecía y la comió sin pensar.

Sakura lo vio comer atentamente, no pareció disfrutarlo, pero tampoco odiarlo, así que sin más rodeo lo imitó.

-Sakura, cómo pudiste - dijo Ino a punto de vomitar.

-Solo cómelo, no está tan mal – pero la mueca en su cara decía todo lo contrario, cuando lo echó en su boca podía sentir como el animal se retorcía asqueándola.

Comieron en silencio, nadie quería hacer un comentario de aquel banquete, cada uno se obligó a sí mismo a comer 4 de esas larvas, hasta 5 los más valientes, después de todo era lo único que tendrían ese día.

-Mi estomago suena – dijo Kiba asustado – lo sabía, ¡esa asquerosa larva ahora vivirá en mi estomago, crecerá y me comerá por dentro! igual que esa pobre nuez – su respiración se aceleraba, asustado agarró su pecho el cual le latía a mil.

-No digas estupideces – dijo Sakura frustrada – es normal que tu estomago ahora porque está absorbiendo el alimento y sus nutrientes, eso es bueno.

-Claro, claro – decía calmándose.

-¡Oigan estos mosquitos me están comiendo viva! – gritó Ino espantando a los bichos.

-Ni el humo de la fogata los espanta – dijo Gaara matando uno que estaba posado en su cara.

-Shanaro – gruño la pelirosa batallando con los que la rodeaban

\- Ignórenlos, no podemos hacer nada – dijo Sasuke subiendo la cremallera de su chaqueta.

\- Las picaduras serán un fastidio mañana – la ojijade entró al hueco del tronco resignada, quizás ahí los mosquitos no la alcanzarían tan fácil. Parecía ser un buen refugió del frio, era más cálido. Comenzaba a relajarse cuando sintió como algo subía por su espada y la picaba una y otra vez - - - ¡Qué demonios! – gritó parándose de un salto, ni el dolor aun en el tobillo o la herida a medio sanar de su pierna la detuvo de salir corriendo en cualquier dirección.

-¡Sakura!

-¡Frentona que te sucede!

-¡Sakura no corras te vas a lastimar! – sin pensarlo Sasuke corrió tras ella agarrándola al vuelo cuando la alcanzó.

-¡Hay algo en mi cuerpo, me pican muy fuerte! – gritaba sacudiéndose tratando de soltarse del agarre de Sasuke - ¡Dios, que mierda!

Sin decirle nada mas Sasuke le quitó la chaqueta para inspeccionar, continuó con el chaleco y finalmente levanto levemente la blusa y por su espalda pudo ver un largo camino de hormigas subir y bajar.

-Hormigas, el árbol debió estar llena de ellas, ahora están en tu cuerpo – explicó sacudiendo las que eran más visibles. Sakura se sonrojó ante el tacto, pero las dolorosas picaduras la llevaban a la realidad – rápido cámbiate la ropa.

-Si – Ino se acercó trayéndole ropa que ella cargaba y la ayudó a cambiarse, pero era muy difícil ya que las hormigas subían al cuerpo de ella también.

-¡No sabía que una hormiga podía picar tan fuerte! – gritó la rubia sacudiéndose le brazo.

-Parece que quemara – concordó Sakura.

-Rápido Sakura, abrígate – dijo Sai entregándole un abrigo, ella lo iba a tomar pero Sasuke se adelantó cubriéndola con una chaqueta.

-Ya es suficiente – dijo el pelinegro guiándola junto al fuego – no se apoyen en los arboles, no dormiremos ahí dentro, quédense cerca del fuego, es la única forma de protegernos de los insectos.

-¡Iugh! me senté sobre barro – se quejó Ino inspeccionando su pantalón.

-Ahora que está oscuro y casi no se ve nada, sumándole lo que a Sakura le acaba de pasar, solo puedo pensar en los cientos de arañas que deben haber por aquí – dijo Kiba aterrado.

-Si ves una, atrápala, podemos comerla – dijo Shino recostándose de costado en posición fetal.

-Asco – le contestó acurrucándose disimuladamente junto él.

-¿Cómo sigues? – le pregunto Sasuke a Sakura al ver que sobaba calladamente su cuerpo.

-Creo que las quité todas, pero las picaduras fueron dolorosas – contestó agotada.

-Las hormigas no son venenosas, quédate tranqui… - no pudo continuar hablando cuando una fuerte sensación nauseabunda lo atacó.

-¿Sasuke-kun? – pregunto preocupada al ver como la cara del chico palideció.

Él no aguantó más se paró y pasos más allá vomitó compulsivamente.

-¡Sasuke-kun! – corrió junto a él sosteniéndolo por la espalda. Lo condujo junto a un árbol, donde él apoyó su mano y volvió a vomitar - ¿Qué tienes, que pasa?

-¡Las larvas, le hicieron mal las asquerosas larvas! – exclamó Kiba sentándose de un salto.

-Imposible si fuera así todos estaríamos vomitando – dijo Gaara confundido.

-Yo no me siento mal – concordó Sai.

-¿Dime que sientes, te duele el estomago? – preguntó Sakura quitando lo cabellos del rostro del pelinegro para que este vomitara con mayor libertad.

-Siento muchas nauseas – dijo adolorido cuando pude parar de vomitar.

-¿Qué pudo haberte hecho sentir así? – lo miraba con preocupación, Sasuke comenzaba a sudar como loco y la temperatura de un momento a otro se le disparó – no puede ser.

-Sakura – volteó a verla jadeando debido a la fuerza que hizo al vomitar – comí los hongos.

No podía ser, no en medio de la noche

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Hasta aquí lo dejamos por ahora, espero les haya gustado, déjenme saberlo en los comentarios, que piensas, que creen que va a pasar y que es lo que más los tiene emocionados.**

 **Debo decir que estuve muy indecisa por dividir al grupo ya que las historia los estaba juntando y ahora voy y los separo de nuevo, pero lo hice por dos razones, una porque con tantos personajes es horrible hacer un dialogo donde todos participen y no sean solo escenografía; y por otra parte sabia que debía moverlos de ahí para que ocurrieran más cosas en la trama, pero me preguntaba a mi misma ¿Cómo chucha vas a mover a Tenten con la pierna así? Y bueno esa fue la mejor solución que encontré, claro que no será para siempre, si esto se viene bueno ¡volverán y con personajes que ustedes ni se imaginan!**

 **Así que nos leemos pronto, añado que cuando me desmotivo de escribir la única cosa que me saca de eso son sus comentarios, así que si quieren que escriba rápido ¡comenten!**

 **Amos y saludos para todos y todas**

 **¡Si puedes quédate en casa!**


	9. Expuestos

**Hola a todos! Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de esta historia que me alegra decir a mucha gente le gusta, como amó ver llegar esos comentarios tan lindos y productivos, me encanta como dan su opinión de forma super respetuosa y no solo eso, también me dan consejos que créanme me han ayudado mucho**

 **Me disculpo si ven una masa de faltas de ortografías en algún lado que se me pudo haber pasado, me equivoqué corrigiendo y tendría que volver a leérmelo todo de nuevo y ahora no alcanzo, pero quería dejárselos arriba ahora.**

 **Así que bueno, ¡vayas a leer!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 8: Expuestos**

-Sakura – volteó a verla jadeando debido a la fuerza que hizo al vomitar – comí los hongos.

-Diez horas antes-

-Hinata ¿todo bien? – preguntó Temari acercándose a la chica junto a la playa.

-Si, quiero llevarle paños húmedos a Tenten y a Naruto-kun, ya debe estar por despertar – sonreía con cansancio.

-Ese idiota va a hacer un escándalo cuando sepa que los demás se fueron sin él - frotaba su sien negando con fastidio.

-Pobre, espero que lo entienda, Sakura-san solo estaba preocupada por él.

-Vamos, es mejor que estemos ahí para cuando despierte – caminaron juntas hasta el campamento, Temari se ofreció a dejar los paños a Tenten dentro del refugio mientras Hinata veía el estado de Naruto.

-Naruto-kun… ¿Naruto-kun? – se había acercado en silencio para no despertarlo, pero la sorpresa fue grande cuando no lo encontró recostado - ¡Naruto-kun! – llamó mirando en todas direcciones, no había rastro del rubio - ¡Temari, chicos!

Los demás acudieron a la escena encontrándose con la ausencia del rubio y por más que lo llamaran el chico no daba señales.

-Ese tarado – gruño Kankuro apretando los puños – ¿donde se metió?

-¿Y si le pasó algo? – dijo Hinata – quizás está en problemas.

-No, la mochila que había preparado tampoco está, se fue por su propia cuenta – dijo Shikamaru agachando a inspeccionar las prendas regadas de la noche.

-¿Creen que haya seguido a los chicos? – pregunto Temari sorprendida.

-Iré a buscarlo, no puede andar por ahí él solo – dijo Lee apresurándose.

-Detente Lee, solo te perderías ahí afuera tu solo.

-Pero Shikamaru, Naruto podría morir.

-Él tomo su decisión, debemos confiar en que estará bien – finalizo Nara volviendo a su trabajo con el transmisor.

…

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre comer eso sin decirnos?! – dijo Gaara alterado, acercándose para ayudar.

\- ¡¿Ahora que hacemos?! – chilló Ino en pánico. Parecía que él chico se desplomaría en cualquier momento, estaba pálido como el papel.

-¡Rápido Sasuke-kun, vomita todo lo que puedas! Debes botar lo que comiste – decía Sakura obligandolo a mantenerse encorvado.

-Ya…ya es suficiente, no puedo vomitar mas – se negaba agotado.

-¡No! Debes seguir – insistía con postura firme.

-Sakura, vomitó como condenado, quizás ya está bien – dijo Kiba temblando de la angustia. Miraba todo de lejos ya que sus nervios lo superaban.

\- Hay que asegurarse de sacar todo lo posible de su sistema, si le produjo esto es evidente de que el hongo era venenoso y si no lo vomita, lo seguirá envenenando – explicó estresada – ahora por favor sigue vomitando, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke apretó los puños con frustración, débil y miserable, pero resignado, hizo el esfuerzo de vomitar flectando las rodillas y ejerciendo presión en su garganta y pecho, pero el vomito ya no salía.

-Tengo nauseas, pero ya no puedo vomitar - dijo jadeando con la frente apoyada en el árbol.

-¡Nada eso! – No esperó, la desesperación fue más fuerte que ella y de un jalón hizo que Sasuke quedara frente a ella - ¡¿Cuánto comiste?!

-Basta, déjame Sakura – la hizo a un lado de un empujón.

-¡Sasuke-kun dime cuanto comiste! – exclamó empecinada. Él seguía alejándola con molestia, solo querían que lo dejaran solo, no podía concentrarse más que en el dolor que emergía de lo profundo de su estomago - ¡dímelo!

-¡Solo fue una mordida! Maldita sea no soy estúpido, solo fue una mordida – ya no la empujaba, solo se tambaleaba buscando el apoyo del tronco a su lado. Pero despabiló al sentir a Sakura colgada de él intentando meterle la mano a la boca - ¡Sakura!

-¡Solo quiero ayudarte! – gritó luchando con todas sus fuerzas por abrir la boca del pelinegro - ¡Ayúdenme!

-Pe…pero – balbuceó Kiba anonadado por lo que sus ojos veían.

-¡Déjense de mirar y ayuden a Sakura! – gritó Ino asustada.

Gaara, Kiba y Chouji sostuvieron a Sasuke por los brazos inmovilizándolo, dándole la oportunidad a Sakura de plantarse firme frente a él. Con una mano oprimió las mejillas de Sasuke forzándole a abrir la boca y a pesar del fuerte forcejeo que él hacía, logró introducir dos dedos hasta el fondo de la garganta de Sasuke, haciéndolo convulsionar en una fuerte y agresiva arcada. Aun así no era suficiente, debía ser mas, debía hacerlo más profundo, así que no paró hasta sentir como Sasuke se contraía hacia adelante y soltaba un vomito explosivo, manchándola a ella en el proceso.

-Iugh – dijo Kiba observando el desastre de vomito frente a él.

-¡Sasuke-kun! – Totalmente exhausto Sasuke cayó al suelo respirando agitado – Ya estás bien, tranquilo – lo consolaba Sakura sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos.

-¿Se pondrá bien? – preguntó Chouji.

-Creo que eso debió bastar para sacar la mayor parte del hongo de su cuerpo – con ayuda de Gaara condujeron a Sasuke junto a la fogata y ahí Sakura lo arropó lo mas que pudo – Sasuke-kun ¿puedes oírme?

\- Si, Sakura, no estoy muerto – contestó haciendo una mueca de molestia.

\- ¡Eso fue muy peligroso ¿en qué pensabas?! – acusó mirándolo con ojos vidriosos – me asusté mucho.

-Hmp, alguien tenía que probarlos para saber si eran comestibles – desvió su vista observando el fuego.

-Eso fue muy arriesgado – dijo Shino inexpresivo.

\- Da igual, de todas formas ya es un hecho que no podemos comerlos, desháganse de ellos – tomo el borde de la manta que lo cubría y se la subió hasta la mitad de su cara cerrando los ojos – necesito descansar.

-No sé si estas son buenas o malas noticias – bufó Kiba.

-Sasuke tú…tú eres… ¡Tú eres un baka! – gritó Sakura apretando los puños y parpados de la rabia.

-Sakura – susurró Ino sorprendida.

Sasuke solo la observó por el rabillo del ojo sin cambiar su posición.

-¡Acusas a todos cada minuto del día de que no sean una carga! ¡Y ahora tu solo arriesgas tu vida así sin más, solo para caer enfermo y que todos nosotros debamos cuidarte! – ni ella misma notaba lo mucho que alzaba su voz, estaba muy enojada como para analizar las palabras que escupía - ¡Eres un hipócrita, Sasuke!

-Déjame tranquilo – fue lo único que recibió como respuesta por parte de Sasuke y ese fue el punto de quiebre.

Los sentimientos de Sakura estaban a flor de piel, había pasado del miedo profundo a la rabia ajena y ese torbellino de emociones la hizo colapsar.

-Claro que te dejaré tranquilo – dijo antes de ponerse de piel y salir cojeando en medio del bosque.

-¡¿A dónde vas?! – le gritó Gaara preocupado.

\- A donde sea – le contestó sin detenerse.

-¡Sakura! – gritó Ino alterada- ¡Frentona no seas una tonta y vuelve aquí! – pero la pelirosa ni siquiera volteó a verla, solo desapareció entre los árboles.

-Ahora si la hiciste enojar, Uchiha – dijo Gaara mirándolo con enojo – No pienses que Sakura va a volver a ti como si nada cada vez que la trates así.

-¡Olvídense de eso, le puede pasar algo! – chilló la rubia encaminándose en la dirección que su amiga había tomado, pero el pelirrojo se le adelantó.

-Quédate aquí, yo iré por ella – le dijo perdiéndose de vista.

Sin darse vuelta Sasuke escuchó los pasos de Gaara alejarse, cerró los ojos con una mueca de disgusto en cara.

Sakura caminaba enrabiada, haciendo a un lado todo lo que se le cruzaba, patearía y haría triza todo con esa fuerza descomunal que brotaba cada vez que se enojaba, si no fuera porque su cuerpo se encontraba en deplorables condiciones.

No solo odiaba a Sasuke en ese momento, si no que a sí misma, era una tonta por aguantar tantas cosas, siempre lo perdonaba, siempre se convencía a sí misma y se decía "entiéndelo, él es así" ¡pero demonios estaban en el puto infierno! ¿Cómo no podía ser un poco mas empatico bajo esta situación? Pero claro… él era así.

-No le pidas peras al olmo, Sakura – se dijo a si misma cabizbaja.

Tonta, ahora debería estar junto a Naruto cuidándolo, su infantilismo y necedad no la dejaba enfocarse en la gente que si se preocupaba por ella.

-¿Cuánto más piensas caminar? – le dijo Gaara manteniéndose a unos pasos de distancia.

-Gaara…no tenias que venir – se detuvo agotada – pero gracias…este lugar es aterrador.

-¿Ya estas más calmada? – no la quería presionar, pero estaba demasiado cansado para seguir esperando. Miró el cielo oculto por los arboles, la luz de la luna apena los alcanzaba. Notó como salía vapor por sus bocas al hablar, lejos del fuego se sentía como la temperatura bajaba drástica mente.

-Perdón por actuar así, estaba muy preocupada – estaba avergonzada, prefería no voltear a verlo.

-No te disculpes… la verdad es que lo disfruté.

-¡¿Qué?! – se sorprendió tanto que al final lo vio con los ojos bien abiertos. Los ojos aguamarina de Gaara pasaron de miran al cielo a posarse sobre ella.

-Por años he visto como Uchiha te trata, sabía que no debía decir nada porque no era de mi incumbencia, esa era la relación que tu tenias con él, era tu asunto, pero esperaba que por lo menos una sola vez dijeras lo que en verdad pensabas – la mirada de Gaara siempre daba una rara sensación, ya que no expresaba lo que decía su boca.

Sakura le sonrío con tristeza.

-Aun así no era el momento para que lo hiciera, mira donde estamos.

-Algo bueno que saliera de todo esto – luego de decirlo comenzó el camino de retorno.

-Oye, no recuerdo que me hablaras así cuando estoy con Temari – se burló alcanzándolo.

-Tú y yo nos conocemos desde antes que fueras amiga de Temari ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?

-Claro que lo recuerdo – dijo mirándolo con reproche.

-Pasaron bastantes cosas en ese entonces – una pequeña sonrisa ladeada surcó sus labios.

-Y que lo digas – Sakura sonrío divertida observando el camino – creo que ya me siento mejor, espero que…

Su plática se vio interrumpida con el sonido de algo arrastrándose entre los matorrales, ambos se pusieron alerta al instante.

-¡Mierda! – exclamó la pelirosa alejándose de donde provenía el sonido.

-Rápido, salgamos de aquí – dijo Gaara jalándola de la muñeca.

Caminaron a paso rápido, Sakura tendía a quedarse atrás por su cojera, pero Gaara la apresuraba sin soltarla. Todo estaba tan oscuro que no podían ver con claridad el camino, se tropezaban con ramas y hoyos, pero procuraban no perder el equilibrio, solo ahora se habían dado cuenta lo mucho que se habían alejado.

\- ¡Nos está siguiendo! – estaba agotada, hambrienta y sedienta, se podría haber desplomado en cualquier momento.

-Solo sigue caminando – Gaara estaba tenso, no despegaba la vista de enfrente.

\- Ni siquiera logro ver el fuego de la fogata, nos alcanzará antes de que lleguemos – respiraba agitada y las piernas le temblaban.

Luego de que ella dijera aquello Gaara se paró en seco y se dio media vuelta haciéndole frente a la cosa que se acercaba entre los árboles.

-Sakura, quédate tras de mí – le dijo empujándola hacia sus espaldas.

-Gaara…podría ser un animal salvaje – ya no temblaba producto del cansancio, si no que era el miedo apoderándose de ella.

-Tranquila…te protegeré– avanzó al frente decidido.

-Gaara – susurró viendo encandilada la nuca herida del pelirrojo, aún era visible la enorme cicatriz que probablemente nunca se borraría.

-Naruto nos mataría a todos se algo te pasa – claro que sí.

Se acercaba, se acercaba cada vez más y los segundos de incertidumbre se volvieron lentos y agobiantes.

…

-Ya se están tardando – dijo Ino al pie del camino por donde momentos antes Gaara y Sakura había desaparecido.

\- ¡Demonios, no es lugar para salir a dar un paseo nocturno! – gruño Kiba jalando de sus cabellos debido a la angustia.

-¿Los vamos a buscar? – preguntó Chouji indeciso.

-Si algo les pasó correríamos el riesgo de terminar igual – dijo Shino masajeando su mentón a modo de concentración.

-¡¿Y eso qué?! ¡No los vamos a dejar ahí, iremos por ellos!

-Cálmate, Ino, a mí también me preocupan - la mirada severa de Shino la hizo callar.

Sai los miraba a todos en silencio, parecía no alterarse por la situación, más bien era solo un espectador. Su atención fue llamada por algo un tanto interesante.

-Tú no pareces preocuparte por esto ¿no? – le dijo observando a Sasuke que aun se encontraba inmóvil junto al fuego, pero este no le contestó, ni siquiera lo miró – bueno debe alegrarte, se notaba que Sakura te molestaba bastante.

-¡Sai, no le digas eso! – regañó Ino.

-Solo digo lo que veo, no entiendo cual es el problema, Sakura se fue por lo que Sasuke le dijo, consiguió lo que quería – sonreía con calma, por supuesto que sonreía, buscaba cabrear un poco al pelinegro y al notar que este sujetaba con mas fuera la cobija supo que le resultó.

-Déjense de estupideces, vamos a…

Pero todos se quedaron en silencio cuando un grito resonó en el bosque.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! – gritó Kiba asustado.

Hasta Sasuke dejó su posición fetal y de un brinco se sentó mirando el camino.

-¡Sakura! – grito Ino desesperada. No aguantó más y se echó a correr en medio de la oscuridad.

-¡Ino espérame! – dijo Chouji emprendiendo la carrera tras su amiga.

-¡Esto es malo, muy malo! – gritó Kiba siguiéndolos junto con Shino.

Sus cuerpos cansados respondían solo por sus nervios.

-Mm, esperemos que a Sakura no le haya pasado nada ¿no? – le dijo Sai sonriendo. Observaba divertido la expresión deformada en la cara de Sasuke.

El Uchiha temblaba de la rabia. Aun en el suelo, vio a todos partir y él ni siquiera movía un dedo ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo?

….

-¡Sakura! – gritó Ino apenas logró divisar a la pelirosa en la oscuridad.

Sakura estaba de pie con la vista fija en algo que Ino aun no lograba distinguir.

-¡¿Qué sucedió?! – Kiba de un manotazo hizo a un lado los matorrales que bloqueaban el paso entre ellos y sus amigos.

Una gota de sudor corrió por las nucas de todos cómicamente al contemplar la escena en una panorámica completa. Sakura estaba de pie con una mano cubriendo la ira que tapizaba su rostro, a sus pies tendido en el suelo estaba Gaara adolorido sin poder ponerse de pie ya que sobre él se encontraba…

-¡Naruto! – gritaron todos al unísono indignados.

-Je…Hola chicos – Saludó rascando su cabeza avergonzado.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí, idiota?! – gritó Sakura enfurecida.

-¡¿Qué, que hago aquí?! ¡Ustedes me abandonaron! – los apuntaba acusadoramente – ¡se supondría que vendríamos juntos!

-Naruto, tu condición era deplorable, era un problema traerte con nosotros – dijo Shino inexpresivo.

-¡Si seguro tú te ves de maravilla! – contraatacó el rubio ofendido.

-¡Cállate baka! – Sakura se acercó a zancadas y con energías que surgían del enojo le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Naruto.

-¡Sakura-chan! – chilló sobándose.

-¡Shino tiene razón, Naruto! te veías muy mal, lo mejor era que te quedaras con los demás – explicó refunfuñando cruzada de brazos.

-Ya que, de todas formas el idiota ya está aquí – dijo Kiba encogiéndose de hombros.

-Naruto ¿podrías quitarte de encima? – dijo Gaara haciéndose notar aun bajo el cuerpo del rubio.

-¡Oh, Gaara! – exclamó quitándose de un brinco.

-Dobe… ¿Qué haces aquí? – la voz de Sasuke se hizo presente tras ellos. Algunos pasos más atrás llegó Sai.

-Ahí estas teme – dijo el rubio apretando los puños, llegando hasta temblar de la fuerza.

Sin decir nada mas Naruto camino a grandes zancadas y tomó a Sakura por la muñeca arrastrándola consigo hasta llegar junto a Sasuke quien lo miraba indiferente, pero un golpe de asombro lo cubrió cuando Naruto lo atrajo en un abrazo entre él, el rubio y Sakura.

-Na…Naruto – musitó Sakura sorprendida.

-Estaba muy preocupado por ustedes, idiotas – dijo el rubio abrazándolos con fuerza – dejen de largarse, somos un maldito equipo.

-Naruto…lo siento mucho – Sakura se sentía arrepentida y no solo ahora, lo sintió desde el momento que dejó a su amigo dormir ignorante de todo.

-Hmp – contestó el Uchiha desviando la vista.

-Bueno ya está, ya estoy aquí y pobre del que me diga que debo volver porque casi muero ahí solo – destruyó el abrazo sonriendo zorrunamente.

-¿Cómo diste con nosotros, Naruto? – preguntó Ino.

-¡Fue horrible! Di vueltas por horas sin saber hacia dónde caminar, ya ni siquiera sabía cómo volver, estaba totalmente perdido. No fue que di con ustedes hasta que noté marcas en algunos árboles, las seguí, no era como que tuviera más opciones de todos modos, pero suerte que lo hice ya que te escuché hablar Sakura-chan – dijo volteando a verla alegre, ella lo miro sorprendida – así di con ustedes dos.

-Tú no cambias – dijo Gaara.

-Si como sea, lo que me interesa saber es… ¡¿Por qué ustedes dos estaban aquí solos?! – exclamó mirándolos acusadoramente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué insinúas tarado?! – gritó Sakura dándole otro fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Ya Sakura-chan! – Tratando de escaparse de los golpes de su amiga – pero ¡¿Por qué tu no estabas con ella, Sasuke?!

-No tienes nada que reprocharme, así que deja de gritar – contestó sin despegar la vista del suelo.

-¡Teme, se supone que la cuides cuando yo no estoy!

-Déjalo, Naruto – intervino Sakura incomoda – Sasuke está enfermo, él no debe moverse.

-¿Enfermo? ¿Qué tienes? – el semblante de Naruto cambio pasando a uno de preocupación.

-Nada – hizo a un lado al rubio y caminó de regreso al lugar donde tenían sus cosas.

Llegaron junto a la fogata y se abrigaron con las mantas que habían dejado. Sasuke volvió a recostarse en su lugar de antes y al instante Naruto notó extrañado como Sakura no se iba a sentar junto a él, todo lo contrario, procuraba mantener su distancia.

-Naruto ¿Qué hay de los demás? ¿No intentaron detenerte? – preguntó Kiba envuelto y lo más cerca del fuego posible.

-Ni siquiera notaron que me fui.

-¡¿Qué?! Naruto idiota, ¿Sabes lo preocupado que deben estar ahora? – regaño Sakura amenazándolo con el puño.

-¡Ya no me golpees Sakura-chan! yo estaba preocupado por ti – decía llorisqueando dramáticamente.

-Ya olvídalo, Sakura, para ellos también debe haber sido un hecho que Naruto nos siguió – dijo Gaara sereno.

-¿Y cómo les ha ido, eh? – pregunto el rubio sonriéndoles hiperactivamente, pero esta sonrisa se fue borrando poco a poco al ver las expresiones de todos. -¿En serio tan mal?

-Solo dimos con unas cuantas larvas y unos hongos venenosos – dijo Sakura abrazando sus rodillas con tristeza. Sasuke la escuchaba atentamente.

-¿Hongos venenosos? ¿Están seguros de que son venenosos?

-Solo mira a Sasuke – dijo Kiba socarronamente.

-¡¿Teme, por eso estás enfermo?! – Sasuke no le respondía, así que miraba a todos buscando respuesta. - ¿Y se pondrá bien? – esta vez miraba a Sakura.

-Intentamos que vomitara lo que comió, yo creo que si – ni aun mientras decía aquello se atrevió a mirar al pelinegro.

-Bien – susurró Naruto frotando sus piernas por el frio.

-¿Y tú, Naruto, como te encuentras? - le preguntó la chica – noté que tu mano se ve mejor.

-¡Si Sakura-chan, ya estoy mucho mejor! incluso ya podrías quitarme esto de la mano ¿no crees? – señalando el aro con el que días antes ella había sujetado la herida abierta.

-Hablaremos sobre eso luego.

-Deberíamos dormir, mañana seguiremos buscando a primera hora – habló Gaara ya recostado.

-No hay que fiarse en medio del bosque, ustedes duerman y yo vigilaré – dijo Shino agregándole ramas al fuego.

-Esa es una buena idea, despiértame en un par de horas y te relevaré – le dijo Sakura acomodándose junto a Naruto.

-Nos turnaremos – aseguró Gaara.

-Descansen chicos – susurró Ino cerrando los ojos. Al cabo de unos minutos todos menos Shino la imitaron.

-¡Qué asco, tienes vomito en tu ropa, Sakura-chan!

-¡Cállate y duérmete!

Eran tal vez las dos de la mañana cuando Sakura montaba guardia, extrañaba escuchar el sonido de las olas del mar o poder ver las estrellas que la hacían sentir acompañada, el bosque era aun mas intimidante de noche, en la oscuridad todo parecía ser algún monstruo que tentaba con atacarla, se sentía como cuando tenia cinco años y veía cosas en las sombras que realmente no estaban ahí, así que mantuvo su cabeza ocupada repitiéndose a si misma que una vez mas… no había nada ahí. Y le funcionó hasta que a esta mala pasada que le daba su imaginación, se le sumó el ruido de animales nocturnos que se movían por la selva, chillidos de monos, el serpenteo entre hojas de posibles serpientes y el cantar de búhos en las ramas de los arboles, ahora sí que su cabeza estaba trabajando al 100%

En ese punto comenzó a repetirse que mientras tuvieran fuego nada se les acercaría, pero al parecer había algo mas osado que no veía peligro en una triste fogata y comenzaba a rondarlos. Sakura claramente no veía nada, pero oía el crepitar de las ramas rotas y el roce de las hojas que mecía al pasar; era un animal mas grande y ella no podía diferenciar que tan cerca estaba.

-Naruto…Naruto – comenzó a llamarlo moviéndolo con la mano – vamos despierta – pero el rubio dormía profundamente – baka.

-¿Mn? ¿Sakura, pasa algo? – al final fue Ino la que despertó con el llamado de la pelirosa. La rubia restregaba sus ojos tratando de quitarse el sueño de encima.

-Ino, creo que algo anda rondando por aquí cerca – explicó en voz baja.

-¿Algo? ¿a que te refieres?

-Un animal, probablemente

-¡Sakura no me asustes! – despabiló al instante asustada.

-¡No te lo diría si no lo creyera!

-¡Chouji, vamos derpierta! – exclamó la rubia agitando con fuerza el pesado cuerpo de su amigo.

-¿Qué sucede? – Sasuke se sentó medianamente despierto viéndolas con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Sakura dice que hay un animal ahí cerca! – le dijo Ino mordiéndose las uñas del estrés.

-¿Eso es cierto? – preguntó viendo a la pelirosa.

-Eso creo, lo he escuchado caminar en esa dirección durante un rato – explicó apuntando hacia un costado.

Sasuke se puso de pie con malestar, sujetando su estomago y con cautela avanzó hacia donde Sakura le indicaba.

-¡¿Sasuke, qué haces?! No vayas hacia allá – el gritó de la chica hizo despertar a varios de los demás chicos - ¡Ese animal podría atacarte!

-¿Escuché bien, un animal? – dijo Kiba colocándose en alerta.

-Algo anda por ahí – le dijo Ino.

-Quédense donde están, ya se irá – dijo Gaara con seriedad, pero sus ojos demostraban inquietud.

Sasuke se mantuvo a unos metros de distancia de la espesura de los arboles donde la luz del fuego no alumbraba y desde esa distancia pudo escuchar con claridad, a una gran criatura corriendo lejos de ellos.

-Al parecer ya se fue – dijo Shino suspirando más calmado – era un gran animal, eso es seguro.

-¡Eso fue aterrador! – exclamó Ino envolviéndose con fuerza entre las mantas.

-Dudo que vuelva esta noche – dijo Sasuke volviendo a su lugar. Sakura lo miró en silencio y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se cruzaran cuando él miró en su dirección, a ambos pareció incomodarles aquello, pero no dijeron nada.

-Sakura, duérmete, yo seguiré haciendo guardia ahora – dijo Gaara acomodando sus ropajes para quedarse sentado junto al fuego.

-Dudo que pueda dormir tranquila después de eso – le contestó la pelirosa.

-Díganle eso a Naruto – se burlo Kiba viendo al rubio.

Naruto dormía con la boca abierta babeando, totalmente ajeno a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Al final si lograron volver a dormir, no profundamente, pero llegó un punto donde simplemente se dejaron llevar por el cansancio. La temperatura continuó bajando enfriando sus cuerpos expuestos, se defendían solo con el fuego que Gaara procuró avivar las horas que le correspondieron vigilar.

Finalmente el sol volvió a salir iniciando el segundo día de recolección, Sasuke abrió sus ojos y lentamente se sentó, los demás seguían dormidos. Kiba estaba sentado junto al fuego cabeceando, mas dormido que despierto, había sido el último en montar guardia esa noche, pero parece que le estaba costando bastante.

Hacía bastante frio aun, pero el fuego los reconfortaba, así que se quitó la manta de encima. Un poco más allá de donde él estaba, Naruto babeaba a pata suelta como si estuviera en la mejor habitación de hotel, pero el problema era que el rubio estaba solo, no estaba aquella pelirosa recostada junto a él ni tampoco cerca de alguien más, no estaba ahí.

Se puso de pié notado que no estaba mareado como anoche, el estomago aun le dolía, pero era soportable, podía estar tranquilo, estaría bien. Caminó cuidando no sobre exigirse, observaba el lugar buscando algo de movimiento o señales de actividad, pero nada, todo estaba en absoluta calma. Aunque fuera de día el bosque no estaba totalmente iluminado, la vegetación era tan densa que bloqueaba el paso de la luz, debido a eso su atención fue llamada por un pequeño claro que se formaba por el camino a su derecha. Se encaminó hacia él con curiosidad, no estaba tan lejos, pero aun así ya no distinguía a los demás a sus espaldas, en cuanto más se acercaba. el sol comenzaba a molestarle la vista.

Sucedió que no se detuvo porque hubiera algún peligro, si no la blanquecina, tersa y herida piel que se asomaba entre las ramas. Dudó si estaría alucinando, pero fue claro cuando vio la cara de Sakura de perfil. La chica delicadamente se quitaba la blusa quedando solo con un sucio y roto brasier, ella le daba la espalda y desde ahí Sasuke pudo ver el pequeño lienzo cubierto por enormes cicatrices y hematomas, ya no sangraban, pero algunas eran de color rojo vivo y otras tenían feas costras que amenazaban con desprenderse, eran heridas que quizás ni la misma Sakura era consciente de que tenia. Su vista se vio interrumpida cuando Sakura se colocó una nueva blusa, más limpia que la anterior, eso hizo reaccionar al Uchiha y maldecirse por haber observado a la pelirosa a escondidas como un pervertido. Parecía que ella regresaba y sería un gran problema si lo atrapaba ahí, así que se apresuró en regresar, pero no lo hizo a tiempo.

-¿Sasuke…kun? – llamó Sakura sorprendida

-Hmp… yo…solo revisaba el lugar – se excusó procurando mantener su mirada inexpresiva.

-¿Te siente mejor?

-Sí, el dolor ya pasó

-Me alegro, en serio – Sasuke la observó atento, ella miraba el suelo, era evidente que estaba nerviosa e incómoda.

-Volvamos, hay que despertar a los demás – dijo dándole la espalda.

-¡Espera! – lo detuvo extendiéndole la mano – sobre ayer – calló ante lo cual Sasuke volteó a observarla expectante de lo que diría – nada – concluyó desviando la vista hacia la vegetación a su derecha.

-Bien – él siguió su camino conforme, pero en el fondo sabía que el silencio de la chica lo había sorprendido más de lo que podría haberlo hecho sus palabras.

Sakura lo siguió pasos más atrás sin decir ni una sola palabra, hubiera dicho una disculpa como siempre de no ser porque una puntada del recuerdo del dolor de ayer la atacó justo en el pecho. No era momento para cosas como esta, se repetía a sí misma, tal como él decía.

-¡No puede ser, los mosquitos me comieron viva! – gritó Ino rascándose como loca.

-No te rasques, se podrían infectar – le dijo Sakura llegando junto a ella – ni el humo de la fogata los alejo – la rubia tenía razón, el cuerpo entero le picaba, se había revisado y tanto su rostro como brazo estaban plagado de picaduras, incluso bajo la ropa.

-Estoy tan sediento, no sé si tengo fuerza para moverme – se quejó Naruto. Los demás no le respondieron, todos estaban igual y no había una solución que pudieran darle, más que un "aguántate"

Ya habían pasado el tercer día sin beber algo de agua, de aquí en adelante la situación era más que critica.

-Recojamos nuestras cosas y sigamos – dijo el Uchiha a los demás una vez todos estuvieron despiertos.

-Estoy tan sediento, no sé si tengo fuerza para moverme – se quejó Naruto. Los demás no le respondieron, todos estaban igual y no había una solución que pudieran darle más que un "aguántate"

-Ya te ves mucho mejor, Sasuke – dijo Kiba estirando sus extremidades – parece que lo de las arcadas funcionó.

-Cállate, Kiba – le contestó el chico lanzándole una mirada fulminante.

-Ahora que lo pienso es lo mismo que yo hacía cuando Akamaru se comía algo peligroso – dijo riendo divertido, pero segundos después su sonrisa se borró dejando un rostro lleno de vacío y tristeza.

-Kiba, sigamos – le dijo Shino apoyando una mano en el hombro de su amigo. Sin muchas energías este asintió.

Procuraron no olvidar nada y apagar correctamente el fuego arrojándole tierra, luego partieron.

-¿Qué es lo que sigue, seguir caminando? – pregunto Naruto.

-Hasta encontrar comida – concordó Sakura.

-O hasta morir…lo que pase primero – agregó Shino indiferente.

El camino era sumamente desnivelado, debían sortear montículos de tierra y troncos que nacían a ras de suelo, todo estaba húmedo por la caída de temperatura en la noche. Cuando estaban en la playa la humedad se concentraba en la arena, pero los rayos solares eran tan fuerte en terreno despejado que se secaba luego de un par de horas de salir el sol, pero ahora era barro con lo que sorteaban y este se les pegaba a la suela de los zapatos como pegamento, todo estaba tan resbaloso, que procuraban caminar con los brazos levemente alzados por si debían sujetarse ante una caída. El rocío en las hojas les mojaba la cara al pasar, más que molesto era refrescante.

-¿Qué haces, Kiba? – le preguntó Sakura viéndolo extrañada. El chico cogía las hojas de los árboles y las lamia.

-Tienen pequeñas gotas – indicó señalando las hojas verdes que pendían sobre sus cabezas– sabe tan bien – luego de sentir la frescura en las dos primeras hojas, comenzó a lamer como loco las que se cruzaran por su camino - ¡agua chicos, es agua!

Sakura se paró al pie del árbol a su costado y observó las ramas sobre ella, al instante una pequeña gota le cayó en la frente. No podía ser, la humedad era tanta en ese lugar que el simple frio de la noche acumulaba un nivel increíble de rocío en las plantas.

-¡Dios mío! – exclamó Ino succionando las gotas de un montón de hojas que junto en sus manos.

Los demás también la probaron, era tan poca, pero a la vez tan pura, las pequeñas gotas de agua más pura que habían probado en su vida, era increíble.

Sakura estaba maravillada viendo a sus amigos beber de las plantas, ni siquiera se podía hacer una analogía metafórica de eso, ya que realmente eran nómades sedientos en medio del desierto. Volvió a observar el árbol junto a ella y abrió lentamente la boca bajó la más grande rama, a los pocos segundo dos gotas cayeron dentro de ella, literalmente era beber el elixir de la vida. Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de satisfacción y alegría. Sin saberlo Sasuke la observaba desde la distancia, así que solo él pudo notar cuando una pequeña lágrima le recorría la mejilla.

Esas pequeñas gotas eran el pequeño empujón que necesitaban para seguir avanzando, para seguir sobreviviendo.

-¿Hacer esto no nos hará daño cierto? – pregunto Chouji jadeando del cansancio por haber estado succionando tantas hojas sin parar.

-A esta altura eso me da igual, esto agua – contestó Ino corriendo entre los arboles juntando el liquido en sus manos para luego tomársela de un sorbo.

-¿Sakura? – consultó Gaara a la chica con la mirada.

-Opino lo mismo – se limitó a decir con la mitad de una hoja en la boca.

-Es una pena que no tengamos donde recolectar el agua para cargarla con nosotros – dijo Shino limpiándose los labios con el dorso de la mano – cuando la temperatura suba el agua en las plantas se evaporará.

Era cierto y deprimente, cada vez podían sentir el ambiente mas cálido a su alrededor.

-Bebamos de ellas lo más posible y sigamos, solo perderíamos el tiempo lamentándonos – habló Sasuke – aún de esta forma no podríamos reunir agua suficiente para todos.

Así fue, a medida que el sol comenzaba a brillar con más fuerza, con pesar pudieron notar durante el camino como las gotas desaparecían y todo empezaba a secarse.

-¡Aquí se suda tanto que siento que ya boté el agua que bebimos! – se quejo Naruto sacudiendo su sudadera para airearse.

-No grites, Naruto, conserva tus fuerzas – le sugirió Sakura concentrada en los peligros del camino frente a ella.

-Esta isla es realmente grande –comentó Ino – hemos caminado tanto y nada cambia, parece que siguiéramos en el mismo lugar

-Quizás es porque no avanzamos tanto como creemos – dijo Gaara.

-¿Y si al final no conseguimos nada después de todo? – cuestionó Kiba – Digo, quizás algo conseguimos, pero ni cerca estamos de poder alimentar a un grupo.

-¡No digas eso idiota! – lo regañó la rubia.

-No lo retes, Ino, Kiba tiene razón para pensar así – la calló Sakura – pero trata de guardar la calma, lo que sea que encontremos de ahora en adelante será para llevarle a ellos - le sonrió al chico y este asintió comprensivo.

-Sakura, mira por donde caminas, no querrás caerte como ayer – le dijo Sasuke caminando al frente seguido por Naruto.

-Lo sé - le contestó haciendo un casi imperceptible berrinche.

-¿Cómo sigue tu pie, Sakura? – preguntó Sai apareciendo junto a ella – puedo ayudarte a caminar si lo necesitas.

-Sai – pronunció la chica sorprendida por las atenciones del muchacho – no… no te preocupes.

-Insisto, caminar así debe ser sumamente doloroso – mantenía su sonrisa, su amabilidad era dudosamente fingida.

-Yo…

-Tú, Sai, mejor preocúpate por ti mismo y cállate – habló Sasuke volteando a verlo con mirada amenazante.

-¡Sasuke! – exclamó Naruto viéndolo sorprendido, No encontraba motivo para que el pelinegro fuera tan hostil.

-Sigan caminando – se limitó a decir el Uchiha volviendo a concentrarse en el camino

-Vaya parece que no le caigo bien – dijo Sai sonriendo imperturbablemente.

\- A veces pienso que solo dices cosas para molestar a Sasuke, Sai – habló Ino mirando al chico de manera sospechosa.

-No sé de que hablas - contestó volteando a verla manteniendo su rostro con la misma expresión, parecía un muñeco que actuaba por inercia, era algo tétrico.

-Chicos, esperen – llamó Kiba deteniendo el andar de todos – quiero que vean esto.

El castaño estaba en cuclillas observando la tierra a sus pies, por la cual pasaba delicadamente sus dedos.

-¿Qué encontraste? – preguntó Gaara acercándose, pero ya una vez junto a su compañero pudo entender a que se refería – esas son…

-Huellas de algún animal – aseguró.

-¡¿En serio?! – exclamo Ino corriendo a inspeccionarlo por ella misma - ¡¿Creen que sea la misma cosa de anoche?!

\- Es difícil decirlo, pero lo que rondaba anoche parecía ser algo más grande de lo que son estas huellas.

-Eso espero, aun siento miedo de solo acordarme de eso – dijo Chouji nervioso.

-No hemos oído movimiento hasta ahora – comentó Shino.

-Dime, Kiba ¿podría ser un animal peligroso? – pregunto Sakura arrodillándose a un lado de las huellas.

-No sé qué clase de animales habitan esta isla, pero es una huella pequeña, como la de un… - se calló manteniendo los ojos fijos en la huella y una expresión de nervios y ansiedad lo invadió.

-Mantengan los ojos bien abiertos, el animal podría andar cerca – dijo Sasuke poniéndolos a todos en alerta – dividamos nos y busquemos, no se alejen mucho – dicho aquello comenzó a caminar entre los árboles y la maleza.

-¡Sakura-chan, rápido vamos con el teme! – dijo Naruto cogiéndola por la muñeca y emprendiendo la carrera tras su amigo.

-¡Naruto no me tires!

-Kiba vamos a buscar nosotros también – dijo Shino mirando al chico aun en el suelo.

-Si…es solo que…

…

-¿Saben que es lo que en verdad me preocupa? – habló Naruto tirando con fuerza de su manga atorada en una rama.

-¿Volverte más idiota de lo que ya eres? – dijo Sasuke viéndolo con arrogancia.

\- Cállate imbécil – le respondió molestó a la vez que lograba zafarse – lo que me preocupa es que el viajo Jiraiya crea que estoy muerto, que todos piensen que estamos muerto – confesó pateado una piedra a sus pies.

-Naruto – susurró Sakura viéndolo con tristeza.

-¡Digo, ustedes ya saben cómo es ese viajo, no puede hacer nada sin mí! – rió rascándose la nuca forzosamente para así ocultar cuanto le deprimía la situación, pero tanto Sasuke como Sakura sabían claramente como el rubio se sentía.

-La verdad es que yo también he pensado en mis padres, me duele más saber cómo se sentirán ellos que mis propias heridas… deben estar desechos – dijo Sakura con tristeza. Naruto la observó y colocó la misma expresión devastadora.

-Un padre no creería eso hasta ver el cuerpo de su hijo – Sasuke los tomó por sorpresa – hasta que eso no suceda ellos estarán bien – el rubio y la pelirosa se sintieron muy culpables por estar hablando sobre padres y tutores cuando Sasuke no tenia ninguno de los dos. Él era quien realmente debía sentir que ya nadie lo buscaba.

-¡Tienes razón! El viejo pervertido es un viejo necio, ahora debe estar muy ocupado con todas sus cosas – rió Naruto colocando sus brazos tras su nuca despreocupadamente - ¿es un buen viejo no creen?

-Sí que lo es – aseguró Sakura sonriendo – excepto la vez que trató de espiarme en el baño cuando nos quedamos a dormir en tu casa.

Ambos rieron divertidos y Sasuke solo los observó, estaban solo los tres y por un instante parecían ser los de antes, saliendo un día cualquiera de la escuela, pero tristemente ese no era el caso.

De repente un ruido entre la espesura del bosque los trajo a la realidad.

-¡Mierda debe ser ese animal! – gritó Naruto en pánico.

-¡Silencio, Naruto! Podríamos atraparlo si actuamos con calma - dijo Sasuke intentando ver entre la densa vegetación – hablen en voz baja.

-Con cuidado, querrá atacarnos – susurró Sakura a las espaldas de ambos chicos – deberíamos ir por los demás.

-Para cuando volvamos ya se habrá escapado – negó Sasuke decidido.

El ruido persistía y sin querer confesarlo los tres sentían la necesidad de salir de ahí, eran segundos que se sentían como horas, sin poder saber que era la cosa que se acercaba. El corazón les latía a mil por hora, sentían que en cualquier comentó saltaría una bestia que los devoraría y ellos solo serian la presa fácil.

-Salgamos de aquí – dijo Sakura temblando.

-De ninguna manera, a esto vinimos – dijo Sasuke entre susurros, gotas de sudor corrían por su rostro.

Lo que fuera que ahí estuviera se acercaba erráticamente, pero no intentaba ocultar su presencia, incluso parecía que aceleraba el paso.

-¡No puedo con esto! – gritó Naruto desesperado - ¡Sal de ahí de una vez! – lazó una piedra con fuerza entre los arbustos.

-¡Naruto! – gritó Sakura histérica.

-¡¿Pero qué mierda?!

Y la criatura apareció

…

-Esa huella es de… - susurró Kiba absorto

-¿Lo escucharon? – dijo Shino alerta.

-¡Fueron Sakura y los demás! – dijo Ino.

-¡Claro que la huella es de…!

…

-¡¿Akamaru?! – gritó Sakura sorprendida observando cómo el pequeño cachorro saltaba sobre el estomago de Naruto.

-¡Quítamelo, tengo heridas que duelen, no saltes sobre mí, costal de pulgas! – gritaba el rubio apartando al blanquecino animalito que lengüeteaba su rostro.

-¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir tanto tiempo aquí solo? – cuestionó Sasuke viendo al rubio luchar con el animal.

-Los animales son más listos que nosotros – contestó Sakura arrodillándose para acaricias al cachorro – ¡Kiba va a estar tan feliz de verte! – como si supiera a lo que ella se refería Akamaru ladró moviendo su cola felizmente.

-¿Sakura, Naruto?... ¿Sasuke? – a espalda de ellos por donde mismo había salido Akamaru un hombre apareció.

-¡No puede ser! – exclamó Sakura cubriéndose la boca de la impresión.

-¡Akamaru! – grito Kiba llegando junto a ellos - ¡Sabia que eras tú, amigo! – al verlo Akamaru corrió a gran velocidad y de un salto termino en los bazos de su amo. Shino e Ino llegaron segundos después.

-¡No puede ser él es! – gritó Ino apuntando al hombre frente a ellos.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! – grito Naruto apuntándolo.

-Chicos, que alegría verlos – saludo el peliplata sonriéndoles bajo su conocida mascarilla, alzando la mano. Su cabello plateado estaba más alborotado de lo común y su rostro ahora también era cubierto por una venda que escondía su ojo izquierdo posiblemente herido. Tenía la ropa sucia y rasgada, era la misma que llevaba el día del accidente, si tenía heridas en el cuerpo estas no eran visibles, por aquellas prendas.

-Kakashi-sensei – musito Sakura estupefacta – está vivo… ¡está vivo! – gritó corriendo a los brazos de su maestro.

-Sakura – dijo el hombre sonriendo divertido por el lloriqueo de la pelirosa, pero se limitó a envolverla en sus brazos.

-¡Nunca había estado tan feliz de verlo, sensei! – Naruto se puso de pie y se acercó hacia Kakashi alegremente.

-Lo mismo digo, Naruto.

-¿Está usted aquí solo? – preguntó Sasuke.

-Hm bueno – musitó rascándose la nuca con despreocupación.

-¡Kakashi! ¿Dónde te metiste? – dijo una voz acercándose.

-¡Por aquí! – contesto hacia sus espaldas.

Esta vez apareció nada más ni nada menos que Maito Gai.

-¡Sensei! – exclamó Ino impactada.

-¡No puede ser, pero si son ustedes! – gritó el hombre con peinado de hongo apuntándolos emocionado - ¡Chicos no saben qué alegría me da verlos! – nada mas decirlo estalló en llantos. Caminó hasta ellos dejando en evidencia que cojeaba apoyado de un palo.

-¡Kakashi-sensei, te vi salir volando! – Sollozaba Sakura escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del peliplata - ¡Eres un baka! – dándole un pequeño golpe.

-Tranquila, Sakura, estoy bien – la calmaba palmeándole la espalda.

-¡¿Qué pasó?! – dijo Gaara llegando junto con Chouji y Sai - ¡¿Senseis?!

-¡Y hay más de ustedes! – dijo Gai llorando con más fuerza.

-¿Cómo lo lograron, han pasado todos estos días aquí? – preguntó Shino.

-Hemos estado vagando por el bosque sin rumbo, buscándolos a ustedes – contestó Kakashi alborotándole los cabellos rosados a Sakura una vez que ella ya se había calmado – pero de repente Akamaru empezó a ladrar y olfatear como loco, insistió hasta que aceptamos seguirlo, solo por él dimos con ustedes.

-¡Ese es mi chico! – felicitaba Kiba apretando al cachorro con fuerza – no te ves mal, amigo.

-Lo encontramos aun dentro de su jaula, ella lo protegió del impacto – explicó Hatake.

-Gracias por cuidar de él sensei – agradeció el chico aliviado.

-La verdad es que él ha cuidado de nosotros – admitió sonriendo cerrando su ojos sano.

-¿No han encontrado a nadie más? – preguntó Sakura mirándolo hacia arriba.

-¿Hn? Bueno, será mejor que vengan con nosotros – contestó volviendo por el caminó por el cual llegaron agitando la mano en señal de que lo siguiera.

Comenzaron a moverse bajo la guía de Kakashi, pero Sakura notó como Gai miraba en todas direcciones como buscando algo…o alguien.

-Gai-sensei – llamó sonriente – Lee está perfectamente bien.

-¡¿Lee?! ¡¿Es enserio?! – dijo apretando los puños, viéndola con los ojos llenos de ilusión. Sakura asintió con seguridad - ¡Que felicidad! – gritó abrazando a la pelirosa alzándola por los aires.

-No solo él, Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Hinata y Tenten también se encuentran bien – agregó Naruto sonriente – bueno eso espero, llevamos días sí comer o beber agua.

\- Ya lo imagino – dijo Kakashi encabezando la caravana – bueno, es una suerte que nos hayan encontrado - volteando a ver al rubio con su típica sonrisa.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? – preguntó Sai a Ino.

-Nuestros profesores de la escuela – explicó aun emocionada. El chico simplemente asintió indiferente.

Caminaron por el bosque sin mayores contratiempos, el suelo ya estaba más seco, así que avanzar era más fácil, solo se preocupaban de seguirle el paso a Kakashi, que parecía estar en forma.

-Llegamos – anuncio haciendo a un lado las ultimas ramas que atravesaban el camino.

Ahí frente a ellos sentado en la tierra, limpiando con las manos lo que parecía ser una rama estaba el mismísimo Neji Hyuga.

-¡Neji! – gritó Naruto corriendo hasta él.

-¡Chicos! – exclamó el muchacho mirándolos con sus grandes ojos perlados. Estaba tan ojeroso y su largo cabello negro estaba totalmente enmarañado. Su cuerpo se veía débil y frágil, con grandes cortaduras en brazos y piernas, su estomago se veía abultado, posiblemente bajo la ropa llevaba algún tipo de vendaje.

-¡Sabia que te encontraríamos! – dijo Sakura llegando a su lado. Al instante en que lo tocó pudo sentir lo frio que estaba su cuerpo, recordando que Kakashi también se sentía así cuando lo abrazó.

-¡Están vivos! Yo creí… - estaba tan impactado que no lograba completar las oraciones – no importa, están aquí – se puso de pie y los miró a todos con una sonrisa.

-Lee y Tenten estarán tan felices de verte – le dijo la pelirosa emocionada.

-¡¿Ellos están aquí, están bien?! – preguntó mirándola con desesperación.

-No pudieron acompañarnos, pero nos esperan en la playa – explicó Gaara.

-Hinata también está ahí – anunció Naruto sonriendo

-Ya veo – susurro procesando la información en su cabeza – ya veo…ellos están bien.

Todos se miraron con alegría, el panorama se pintaba tan bien ahora que habían encontrado a más gente.

-¿Qué acaso no nos van a presentar? – solo hasta ese momento los chicos se percataron de los demás presentes que habían en el lugar.

Un hombre de cabello largo color plata peinado hacia atrás, se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa socarrona, sus ojos eran color violáceo y su mirada un tanto agresiva. Tenía múltiples laceraciones en su rostro y cada parte visible de su cuerpo, ante lo poco que se movió Sakura pudo notar que el brazo le molestaba.

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí? – dijo inspeccionándolos a todos con la mirada – vaya, pero que belleza – añadió inclinándose hacia delante, colocando su rostro a la altura de Sakura.

Ella retrocedió un paso incomoda, al instante Naruto y Sasuke se pusieron por delante bloqueándole el paso al desconocido.

-Vaya, parece que tienes guarda espaldas – se burló.

-Solo son unos niñatos, Hidan – habló otro tipo sentado apoyado en un árbol.

Era de la misma edad que el anterior, pero daba más miedo, parecía esconder su cara bajo una máscara y una capucha, dejando solo visible sus ojos. Cuando se puso de pie, dejó ver lo grande que era e instintivamente algunos de los chicos retrocedieron un paso.

-Cuidado a quien tratas de niñato – dijo Sasuke rudamente a la defensiva.

-Uuu, tenemos a un chico malo – Hidan abrió su boca en una sonora carcajada.

-¿Dónde están sus amigos? – preguntó Kakashi colocándose por delante.

-Hm ya sabes, buscando comida…cazando – solo con la mirada lo desafiaba.

-Si eso fuera cierto estaríamos comiendo algo más que estas raíces – dijo Neji haciéndole frente.

-¡Mira Kakuzu, son más valientes ahora que llegaron los niñitos! – volvió a reír.

-Ya cállate, Hidan, deja de perder el tiempo – dijo el nombrado Kakuzu – los demás ya deben estar por volver.

La tensión llegó más fuerte junto con el silencio, era evidente que ambos tipos intentaban intimidarlos y no ayudaba el hecho de que sus cuerpos cansados temblaban.

-Vamos chicos, siéntense, intenten comer esto – habló al fin Gai llevándolos al centro del lugar, que estaba un tanto más despejado de arboles – hemos estado alimentándonos de raíces.

De un pequeño montículo en el centro recogió oscuras raíces cubiertas de tierra que le ofreció a cada uno.

-¡Oye, idiota cejón, no te atrevas a darles nuestra comida! – dijo Hidan arrebatándole las raíces de un manotazo.

-¡Son mis estudiantes! No han comido en días – contestó mirando al peliplata con rabia.

-No me interesa quienes sean, esta comida es nuestra, que los niñatos consigan la suya.

-Escucha, no quiero pelear contigo, pero le daré estas raíces a mis chicos – la voz de Gai era severa.

-Veremos cómo te va si lo haces

-¿Así que quieres llevar esto a los golpes, Hidan? – dijo Kakashi colocándose al lado de su amigo.

-Veamos lo que tienen – dijo haciendo tronar los puños.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! – exclamó Sakura asustada.

Los estudiantes miraban la escena atentos ante cualquier reacción de ambos bandos, parecía que iba a armarse una batalla en cualquier comento. Se miraban como tentándose a dar el primer golpe. Por otra parte Kakuzu parecía ni siquiera interesarse en lo que su compañero estaba a punto de hacer.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, chicos – susurró Ino sudando frio.

-Cállense todos – dijo Neji sin despegar la vista de los que se disputaban.

-¡Voy a hacerlos pedazos! - gritó Hidan alzando el puño en dirección a sus oponentes.

-Hidan – habló una voz a espaldas de todos.

Con solo escuchar esa voz Hidan paró en seco, su puño quedo suspendido en el aire y su cuerpo completamente estático. Parecía que una sensación de pánico lo había abordado y se veía reflejado en sus ojos vibrantes. Esa voz, la persona portadora de esa voz, había sido suficiente para calmar las revoluciones del peliplata.

Todos voltearon sus cabezas rápidamente en dirección al desconocido, encontrándose así no solo con uno, si no que con cuatro hombres de aspecto misterioso.

-Mierda – maldijo Hidan apretando los dientes.

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Hasta aquí lo dejamos, ¿me creerán que este capítulo tiene dos versiones? Ambas completas, lo escribí una vez y después dije "no, esta idea es mejor" y lo hice de nuevo, personalmente me gusto como quedó.**

 **Ya se imaginaran que mas aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo ¿no creen? Aunque de ante manos le digo que ahí no viene Itachi ¿se imagina en rollo que se armaría con el recuentro de los dos hermanos aquí? Tendría que solo hablar de eso y me desviaría mucho del tema, pero ya les traeré más sorpresas más adelante.**

 **Si les gustó el capitulo déjenmelo saber en los comentarios!**

 **Saludos y abrazos.**

 **Si puedes, quédate en casa**

 **PD: me llegaron muchos comentarios de gente que de aquí se ha ido a leer "Apóyate en mi, Uchiha" no los puedo contactar porque creo que no tienen cuenta o no sé realmente por qué, pero no me deja enviarles mensajes, así que ocupo este medio para decirles que tal vez, tal vez, reescriba esa historia también, pero primero terminaré esta, porque mi error antes fue creer que podría con dos historia a la vez y fue imposible, así que puede que mas delante. Igualmente muchas gracias por esos comentarios, ya casi ni me acordaba de que trataba esa historia. Besos!**


End file.
